AMOR EN EL LAGO
by Livia Scofield Miller
Summary: Sus vidas han sufrido un duro golpe, pero juntos podrán superar el dolor que ellos les ha causado en el pasado. él y su experiencia cercana a la muerte y ella y el dolor causado por el ser amado. mal summar, xo leed. si no os gusta, avandonais.
1. Cap 1 Pov Bella

**Disclaimer. Los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque la trama es mía, solo mía, mi tesoro. Aunque con un poco de inspiración de un par de películas.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente, mientras que lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva **_**son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Advertencia, para que no haya líos. Está historia está escrita desde dos puntos de vista. Por un lado, Bella, y por otro, Edward. Un capítulo será pov Bella y otro pov Edward, referente al mismo día. No se si me explico, pero ya lo iré diciendo en cada capítulo.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Los protagonistas son humanos.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

CAPÍTULO UNO, POV BELLA.

Iba caminando por el bosque cuando, de repente, la luna llena que había iluminado la noche hasta ese momento, desapareció tras una espesa nube. Me asusté, pero no me moví, a pesar de que deseaba echar a correr. Alguien se acercaba, y yo seguía inmóvil. Cada vez estaba más cerca. Conseguí que al fin mis pies obedecieran las órdenes que hacía minutos que mi cerebro iba mandando. Me di la vuelta a tiempo de ver aparecer ante mí una figura.

- Bella! – exclamó una voz a mi lado. Abrí los ojos y vi a mi hermana a mi lado. – Ya hemos llegado.

Estaba en el coche, de camino a la casa de campo en la que solíamos pasar los fines de semana y las vacaciones. Mi hermana Alice había sido la que me había despertado, aunque no íbamos solas. En el coche iban mis otras tres hermanas: Rosalie, Victoria y Renesmee, mientras que en el coche que teníamos delante iban mis padres, con todo nuestro equipaje.

En cuestión de minutos, Rosalie estaba aparcando frente a la casa. La casa solo tenía tres habitaciones, aunque todas eran bastante grandes. Tan grandes que solíamos dormir las cinco en una misma habitación. La casa estaba bastante cerca de un lago. Como tradición, antes de sacar las maletas del coche, loas cinco íbamos al lago a bañarnos, vestidas. Y así lo hicimos ese día. Las cinco salimos del coche, vaciamos nuestros bolsillos y nos metimos en el agua.

- Bella, estás bien? – dijo Alice, mi hermana de dieciocho años. Un año menor que yo.

- Si. – nadé hacia ella y colgué en sus hombros.

- Estás muy seria. En el coche ya lo estabas. – dijo empezando a nadar, conmigo sobre su espalda.

- Tuve un sueño muy extraño. Vamos, tortuga.

Alice comenzó a reír y nadó más deprisa hacia donde estaban jugando nuestras hermanas. Rosalie, de veinte años, Victoria, de veintiuno y Renesmee de diecisiete. En cuanto llegamos a su lado, Renesmee nadó hacia mí, me empujo y ahora fue ella la que luchó por subirse sobre mi espalda.

- Habéis visto? Este verano vamos a tener vecinos. – dijo Victoria, mirando hacia la casa que había al otro lado del lago. Hacía años que nadie iba a esa casa. – Me pregunto quien será.

- Podríamos ir a visitarles esta tarde. – dijo Renesmee.

- Aun tenemos que deshacer el equipaje. – respondí, mirando también hacia la casa.

- Esta noche, en el club. Tal vez les veamos en la fiesta. – dijo Rosalie, que era la más sensata de todas. – Una carrera hacia el muelle?

- Vale. – dijimos las cuatro al mismo tiempo.

Renesmee se bajó de mi espalda y nadamos hacia la orilla. Una vez allí, las cinco nos pusimos en fila y, cuando Rosalie dio la señal, echamos a correr. Una vez que entramos en el agua, nadamos hacia el muelle, que estaba a unos cien metros. Una vez allí, dimos media vuelta y volvimos a la orilla.

- Oh, no! – dijo Alice cuando llegamos a la orilla. – No habrá quien la haga callar después de esto.

Renesmee estaba en la orilla, bailando. Había ganado. Las demás habíamos llegado más o menos al mismo tiempo.

- Os he ganado! Os he ganado! – iba cantando mientras bailaba.

- Te vas a enterar. – dijo Victoria, que estaba empezando a reír. – Adelante. – cuando dijo eso, las cuatro fuimos hacia Renesmee y la cogimos por los brazos y por las piernas.

Fuimos corriendo hacia la orilla y la tiramos al agua.

- No sabéis perder. – gritó, poniéndose en pie dentro del agua.

Ignoré sus quejas, empecé a quitarme la camiseta y la estrujé para que se secara un poco. Las cinco terminamos volviendo a casa sin camiseta. En el porche, había cinco toallas. Nos quitamos la ropa y nos cubrimos con la toalla, estando en ropa interior. Dejamos la ropa mojada en un cesto y entramos descalzas en la casa. Me sorprendió ver que mis padres no estaban solos en casa. Estaban hablando con una pareja de su edad, de unos cuarenta y cinco años.

- Chicas, al fin habéis llegado. – dijo mi madre. Nos acercamos a ella y nos presentó. – Chicas, éstos son los señores Cullen. Carlisle, Esme, ésta son nuestras hijas: Victoria, Rosalie, Isabella, Alice y Renesmee. – dijo mientras nos señalaba conforme iba diciendo nuestros nombres. – Los Cullen son los dueños de la casa que hay al otro lado del lago.

- Encantada. – dijimos mis hermanas y yo al mismo tiempo.

- Charlie, Susan, debemos irnos. Las fieras deben de estar hambrientas. – dijo el señor Cullen, dedicándonos una amplia sonrisa. – Nos ha encantado conoceros, chicas.

- Espero que nos veamos pronto. – dijo la señora Cullen.

Mi madre acompañó a los vecinos a la puerta, mientras que yo empezaba a subir al dormitorio. Tardamos más de una hora en bajar a comer, ya que nos duchamos todas y aun teníamos que sacar algo de ropa de nuestras maletas, las cuales aun teníamos que deshacer.

La mesa ya estaba puesta cuando bajamos a comer. Mi padre nos contó que los Cullen le habían comprado la casa al dueño del club, y que habían ido allí a pasar el verano con sus cuatro hijos y sus dos sobrinos, hijos de la hermana de la señora Cullen, aunque dijo no saber la edad que tenían los chicos cuando Renesmee se lo preguntó.

Para hacer las tareas de la casa, salíamos hacer unos horarios. Ese día me tocaba a mí quitar la mesa, mientras que a Alice le tocaba lavar los platos. Mientras tanto, las chicas empezaron a deshacer las maletas. Ayudé a Alice a terminar de fregar y subimos a deshacer el equipaje nosotras también.

Esa tarde, fuimos al pueblo, donde nos encontramos con una de mis mejores amigas, Ángela, la hija del dueño del club.

- Hola chicas! – dijo al vernos y vino directa a abrazarnos. – hola Bella.

- Ángela, cuanto tiempo.

- Vais a venir esta noche a la fiesta, no? – dijo mientras paseábamos las seis por el pueblo.

- Como siempre.

- Genial, porque hay novedades.

En cuanto dijo eso, mis hermanas, que iban delante de nosotras, se detuvieron en seco.

- Novedades? – preguntó Victoria un poco ansiosa.

Desde que lo había dejado con su novio hacía ya cuatro meses, Victoria estaba un poco desesperada, por no decir que iba muy quemada. Me puse a reír ante su pregunta, y por ello recibí un codazo en las costillas por su parte.

- Si. Esta noche os lo cuento. – dijo Ángela, riéndose de mí. – queréis comprar algo?

Nos pasamos más de dos horas recorriendo tiendas, hasta que encontramos una en la que nos compramos algo de ropa para esa misma noche. Todas se compraron un vestido, menos Rosalie y yo, que nos compramos una camiseta y una falda.

Acompañamos a Ángela a su casa y volvimos a la nuestra, donde nos vestimos, nos peinamos y nos dejamos maquillar por Alice. Nos fuimos los siete, a pie, hasta el club, donde cenaríamos y estaríamos de fiesta.

Ese año, el señor Weber, el padre de Ángela, había decidido preparar dos salones para la cena. En uno cenarían los adultos y en el otro los más jóvenes. El salón se fue llenando, salvo seis asientos. Ya estábamos cenando cuando llegaron.

- Mirad, las novedades. – susurró Ángela para que solo nosotras la oyéramos.

Los muchachos dudaron, pero Ángela se puso en pie y, como la hija del dueño, fue a saludarles. Los asientos libres estaban justo delante de nosotras e, inevitablemente, el ambiente se tensó cuando entraron los chicos. Ángela encendió el equipo de música, lo que nos ayudó a animarnos un poco, y continuamos con la cena.

No quería mirar a los chicos directamente, los cuales hablaban entre ellos, pero les miré de reojo y me acerqué un poco más a Ángela.

- El de la derecha se llama James, tiene veintidós, Jasper veintiuno, Emmett veinte, Edward diecinueve, Jacob dieciocho y Seth diecisiete. – dijo nombrándoles por el orden por el que estaban sentados, que ya era casualidad que se habían sentado de mayor a menor. – Jacob y Seth son hermanos y son los primos de los otros cuatro, los Cullen, que son hermanos. Están buenísimos.

- Y que lo digas. – dije mirando a mis hermanas.

Ellas también estaban mirando a los chicos. Renesmee, que estaba sentada al otro lado de Ángela, lo había escuchado todo y se lo estaba diciendo a las demás. No pude evitar ponerme a reír ante esa imagen. Se notaba a la legua que estaban hablando de ellos. Sentí como si alguien me estuviera mirando, pero cuando miré en su dirección, no había nadie mirándome, sino cenando y hablando.

- Luego hay una fiesta. – dijo Ángela, hablando a los chicos. – mi padre suele hacerla para que nos conozcamos todos.

- Será genial. – dijo el chico moreno, de pelo corto rizado y ojos azules. – Soy Emmett. – añadió al darse cuenta de que yo también le estaba mirando, tendiéndome su mano por encima de la mesa, la cual estreché al momento.

- Bella Swan. – dije correspondiendo su sonrisa.

- Swan… me suena…

- Vivimos en la casa que hay al otro lado del lago.

- Ah! Si! mis padres fueron esta mañana. Vuestra casa es tan pequeña como la nuestra?

- No se como es la vuestra.

- Somos ocho personas en tres dormitorios.

- Entonces si. Nosotros somos siete en tres dormitorios también.

Yo no solía hablar tanto con la gente que no conocía de nada, pero Emmett desprendía una confianza que me facilitaban las cosas.

Emmett, Ángela y yo estuvimos hablando durante lo que quedó de cena, mientras que tanto sus hermanos y primos, como mis hermanas, seguían mirándose de reojo.

Cuando la cena terminó, fuimos hacia el jardín, en el que había mesas con bebidas y un poco de música. Casi todos empezaron a bailar. Estaba hablando con Ángela y mis hermanas cuando noté una mano sobre mi hombro.

- Quieres bailar? – dijo la voz del único Cullen con el que había hablado. Me di la vuelta y sonreí.

- No suelo bailar. Básicamente, porque no se.

- Yo te enseño.

- Os importa? – dije mirando a mis hermanas, que me miraban alucinadas. Todas negaron con la cabeza y volví a mirar a Emmett. – De acuerdo entonces.

Emmett me cogió de la mano, besó el dorso de la misma y me llevó hacia la zona en la que todos estaban bailando. Una canción lenta comenzó a sonar y Emmett llevó mis manos alrededor de su cuello y las suyas a mi cintura.

- Tus hermanas son muy guapas, y tú amiga también.

- Si, lo son. – dije orgullosa.

- Tú también, eh.

- Gracias.

- Creo que a James le gusta la pelirroja. No ha dejado de mirarla durante toda la cena.

- Victoria tampoco le ha quitado ojo. – dije dándome cuenta de que él también estaba mirando fijamente a alguien. Disimuladamente, nos dimos la vuelta y vi a quien estaba mirando. – Quieres que te presente a Rosalie?

- Eh? Que? Yo… creo que a ella le gusta Edward. – dijo con tristeza.

- Edward?

- Si, el que parece que no sepa lo que es peinarse. – dijo refiriéndose al chico de pelo cobrizo y despeinado.

- Pero cuando Rosalie hable contigo, se dará cuenta de lo estupendo que eres. – dije logrando hacerle sonreír.

Ahora fui yo quien tomó su mano y tiré de él hacia donde estaban las chicas. En cuanto llegamos a ellas, solté a Emmett y le di un breve empujón hacia Rosalie.

- Rosalie, serías tan amable de bailar conmigo? – dijo tímidamente, hablando entre susurros.

- De acuerdo. – dijo después de pensárselo demasiado tiempo. – será divertido. – dijo sonriendo al fin.

Los dos se fueron hacia la pista de baile, bajo la atenta mirada de los cinco chicos.

- Yo me voy a ir dando un paseo. – dije mirando a mi familia. – estoy cansada, me voy a casa.

- Se lo diremos a papá y a mamá. – dijo Renesmee. – ve tranquila, hermanita.

- Gracias. – me despedí de ellas con un beso en la mejilla y me marché, despidiéndome con la mano a Rosalie y Emmett, que se despidieron de mí de igual forma.

La noche era fresca y tranquila, como a mi me gustaba. Iba caminando por el bosque cuando, de repente, la luna llena que iluminaba la noche hasta ese momento, desapareció tras una espesa nube. Estaba empezando a asustarme, y no solo por la situación, sino porque me sonaba mucho esa escena. No podía moverme, aunque deseaba marcharme de allí. Alguien se acercaba, y yo seguía sin poder moverme. Pude dar un paso adelante al fin, cuando vi aparecer ante mí una figura.

- Quien es? – dije dando un paso atrás.

- No tengas miedo. – dijo una voz desconocida.

- Es un poco tarde para eso.

- Solo quiero hablar contigo. – dijo avanzando hacia mí.

El bosque empezó a iluminarse de nuevo y logré ver el rostro de mi acompañante. Era uno de los chicos que habían ido al club con Emmett, uno de sus primos. "Creo que es…"

- Me llamo Jacob. – dijo interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. – Tu amiga, la hija del dueño del club, me ha dicho que te llamas Bella.

- Así es.

- Perdóname por haberte asustado.

- Tranquilo. Es que tuve un sueño un poco raro y se parecía mucho. Yo… soy un poco paranoica. – dije soltando una risita nerviosa. – Encantada Jacob. – dije tendiéndole mi mano, la cual tomó al momento.

- Lo mismo digo. Puedo acompañarte?

- Me iba a mi casa.

- Te acompaño. Vivo cerca.

- De acuerdo. – dije al darme cuenta de que no iba a rendirse.

Jacob vino a mi lado y empezamos a caminar por el bosque de camino a mi casa. Me estuvo contando que él y su hermano Seth se apuntaron a estas vacaciones casi en el último momento. Yo le hablé de mi familia y de que solíamos ir allí todos los fines de semana y por las vacaciones.

Debo reconocer que me lo pasé bastante bien ese rato que pasé junto a Jacob. Era un chico muy agradable, y su sonrisa era muy tranquilizadora. Al fin, llegamos a mi casa y fuimos hacia los columpios que teníamos en mi jardín.

- El campo es tan relajante… - dijo cuando nos sentamos en los columpios.

- Por esa razón mis padres compraron la casa. Nueva York es de lo más agobiante.

- Lo mismo digo de Seattle.

- Bueno, ahora que tus tíos han comprado la casa, podrás venir más a menudo a relajarte al campo. – dije sonriendo. – Yo, cuando viene época de exámenes, vengo aquí a estudiar.

- Tal vez venga de vez en cuando. Tal vez nos veamos. – dijo sonriéndome de nuevo.

- Tal vez. – susurré. – bueno, me voy a casa, estoy bastante cansada. – dije poniéndome de pie. – Gracias por tu compañía, Jacob.

- Te acompaño a la puerta.

Fuimos hacia la puerta de la casa y abrí la puerta. Iba a entrar, pero Jacob me cogió de la mano y me quedé paralizada. Me aparté un paso de él, intentando ser delicada. Estaba empezando a sentirme incómoda.

- Perdona. – dijo bajando la vista al suelo. – me gustas.

- Apenas nos conocemos.

- Pero me gusta lo que se de ti. Bella, eres especial.

- Jacob, me caes bien, y me pareces un chico estupendo, pero… no se… creo que es algo precipitado. – entré en la casa, pero me quedé al lado de la puerta.

- Podremos vernos mañana? – preguntó un poco ansioso.

- Tal vez nos veamos por el pueblo o por el lago.

- Genial. – sonrió, lo cual me tranquilizó. Al menos, no se había tomado mal el rechazo. – Felices sueños.

- Buenas noches Jacob.

Cerré la puerta de casa, pero no me moví. Cogí aire, respiré hondo varias veces y entonces me fui hacia el dormitorio. Me puse el pijama y me tumbé en la cama. No habían pasado ni quince minutos cuando mis hermanas entraron en el dormitorio. Todas menos Victoria.

- Y Vicky?

- A bajo. – dijo Renesmee. Se puso el pijama y se tumbó a mi lado. – la han pillado en un armario con James Cullen. Imagina lo que estaban haciendo. – dijo guiñándome un ojo con picardía. Sus gritos se oyeron por todo el hall y la abuela Weber fue a ver que era lo que pasaba. Casi le da un infarto. Y tú qué?

- Yo qué?

- Vi como el morenazo se marchaba detrás de ti. – dijo Alice, tumbándose en su cama.

- Quien? Jacob? – dijo Renesmee sentándose de golpe.

- Me siguió y, después de matarme del susto en el bosque, me acompañó a casa.

- Y?

- Nada Renesmee, solo hablamos.

- De qué? – insistió.

Me senté en la cama y miré a mi hermana, que me estaba taladrando con la mirada. Parecía estar enfadada.

- Renesmee, pero que narices te pasa? – dije empezando a cabrearme yo también.

- Nada, solo tengo curiosidad. – se levantó de golpe de mi cama y se tumbó en la suya, dándome la espalda, cosa que nunca hacía.

- Déjala. – dijo Rosalie sentándose a mi lado. – Oye, gracias por presentarme a Emmett. Es un chico estupendo. Y pensar que me había fijado en su hermano…

- Emmett es muy agradable, y le gustas. – dije empezando a quitarle los clips del pelo, del recogido que se había hecho.

- A mi también me gusta. Gracias Bella. – Rosalie se dio la vuelta y me dio un abrazo antes de irse a sentar a su cama.

Ya estábamos todas tumbadas en nuestras respectivas camas cuando Victoria entró en la habitación. En cuanto vi la cara que traía, tuve que taparme la cara con la almohada para poder ahogar el ataque de risa que me estaba entrando. Su melena pelirroja estaba tan alborotada como si hubiera metido los dedos en un enchufe, y los labios ya no estaban pintados, pero si su cara.

- Ni una palabra. – dije sin mirarme, yendo hacia su cama, en la que se tumbó sin molestarse en cambiarse de ropa.

Conseguí contener la risa y me concentré en dormirme, lo que conseguí al cabo de una hora, pero no dormí nada bien esa noche, ya que vi a Renesmee levantarse de su cama y se marchó de la habitación con la almohada en sus brazos. "Que es lo que le pasa?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Bueno, como una de mis historias está a un capítulo de terminar, he decidido colgar ya ésta nueva historia. Se termina una de Edward y Bella y llega otra de Edward y Bella.**

**Espero que me digáis que os ha parecido éste primer capítulo. En el siguiente, se verá este mismo día desde el punto de vista de Edward.**

**Besitos guapetonas!**


	2. Cap 1 Pov Edward

**Disclaimer. Los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque la trama es mía, solo mía, mi tesoro. Aunque con un poco de inspiración de un par de películas.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente, mientras que lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva **_**son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Advertencia, para que no haya líos. Está historia está escrita desde dos puntos de vista. Por un lado, Bella, y por otro, Edward. Un capítulo será pov Bella y otro pov Edward, referente al mismo día. No se si me explico, pero ya lo iré diciendo en cada capítulo.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Los protagonistas son humanos.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

CAPÍTULO 1. POV EDWARD.

Si todos los veranos toda la familia nos íbamos de vacaciones juntos, ese año no iba a ser distinto, aunque ese año nuestro destino ni iba a ser la playa, sino el campo. Mi padre había comprado una casa de campo que estaba al lado de un lago, y a hora y media de la playa. Mi hermano y mis dos primos, no se habían tomado muy bien ese cambio, pero a mi no me importaba. Al contrario. Aunque para mí no iban a ser del todo unas vacaciones. Mi padre era médico y trabajaría en la consulta del pueblo, durante las tres semanas que el médico residente estaría de vacaciones, y yo le ayudaría algunos días. Había terminado mi primer año de universidad, iba para fisioterapeuta. Estaba deseando poder terminar la carrera para poder ponerme a trabajar.

- Edward, ven, mira! – exclamó mi hermano Emmett cogiéndome del brazo, hizo que me levantara de la cama y tiró de mí hacia la ventana.

- Emmett, no tengo ánimos. – dije, aunque no me resistí.

Cuando estuve al lado de la ventana, Emmett, que tenía veinte años, uno más que yo, me pasó unos prismáticos, aunque no me hacían falta. Podía ver perfectamente lo que los chicos estaban mirando. Desde la ventana se podía ver la casa que había al otro lado del lago, y las chicas que estaban bañándose en él, completamente vestidas. Eran cinco chicas y, por lo que podía ver, tenían que ser de nuestra edad.

Madre mía! – exclamó mi hermano James.

Miré a tiempo de ver a cuatro de las chicas, coger a una quinta, que bailaba en la orilla, y la tiraron de nuevo al agua. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo.

Y ahí estábamos, mis tres hermanos; James, de veintidós años, Jasper de veintiuno, Emmett de veinte, mis dos primos; Jacob de dieciocho y Seth de diecisiete, y yo, mirando como unos babosos a cinco chicas, que tenían unos cuerpos de infarto, para que negarlo.

- Y papá y mamá? – pregunté volviendo a sentarme en la cama.

La casa era grande, aunque solo tenía tres habitaciones, pero solo ocupábamos dos de ellas. La habitación era tan grande que decidimos dormir los seis en la misma habitación.

- En casa de los vecinos. – dijo Jasper, volviéndose hacia mí. – Quería saludarles.

- Pues yo ya tengo hambre. – dijo mi primo Seth.

- Y tú cuando no tienes hambre? – preguntó su hermano, aunque pronto se oyó como a él también le rugían las tripas.

Miré una última vez por la ventana y vi a una de las chicas quitarse la camiseta, y pronto las demás hicieron lo mismo, y las cinco se quedaron en sujetador. "Definitivamente, vaya cuerpazos."

Me fui a la cocina, donde empecé a preparar la comida. Oí como alguien me seguía y pronto supe quien era.

- Esta noche hay una cena en el club. También habrá fiesta. – dijo James, que se puso a mi lado, empezando a sacar la comida de la nevera. – Emmett está entusiasmado.

- A Emmett, con solo decir la palabra fiesta, se vuelve loco. – dije sin mirar a mi hermano mayor, pero sonreí.

- Tienes que venir con nosotros. Tienes que distraerte. – sentí su mano sobre mi hombro, y me di la vuelta antes de encender la Vitro cerámica. – Deja de pensar en ello.

- No puedo.

- Háblalo con Jasper.

- No.

- En un año tendrá el título. Necesitas ayuda.

- No quiero ni necesito ningún psicólogo. Iré a la fiesta. – añadí, dándome la vuelta.

James, de todos mis hermanos, era con el que mejor me llevaba. Además, era mi confidente, y podía confiar en él. "Deja de pensar en ello, Edward. Dedícate a hacer la comida."

Mi hermano y yo continuamos cocinando mientras oímos como nuestros padres llegaban a casa. Nuestros hermanos pusieron la mesa mientras nuestros padres nos contaban como les había ido la visita a nuestros vecinos.

Era una pareja de la edad de mis padres; Charlie y Susan Swan. Tenían cinco hijas; Rosalie, Victoria, Isabella, Renesmee y Alice. Tal y como me había imaginado, tenían nuestra edad. Veinte, veintiuno, diecinueve, diecisiete y dieciocho años respectivamente. Nos dijeron que eran muy buena gente, y que esa misma noche habían quedado en verse. "No hay escapatoria. Ahora estoy obligado a ir a la cena."

Comimos todos juntos, mientras hablábamos sobre esa noche. Justo en el momento en que empezamos a quitar la mesa, alguien llamó a la puerta. Fue Jasper quien abrió. Eran los dueños del club y una chica de unos dieciocho años. Era la misma gente que nos había vendido la casa.

Nuestros padres estuvieron hablando con los señores Weber, mientras Emmett y Seth estuvieron hablando con la hija. Yo estuve un rato con ellos, solo por no ser borde con la chica, y más tarde me fui a dar una vuelta por los alrededores de la casa. Necesitaba respirar aire fresco. En pocos minutos, me iría con mi padre a la consulta.

- Edward? – dijo la voz de mi padre. - Estás aquí fuera?

Estaba sentado en el jardín, pero había tantas malas hierbas que apenas me veía. Vi como mi padre iba hacia donde tenía el coche, y yo me puse en pie.

- Ah! Estás ahí!

- Ya voy papá. – dije, yendo como pude hacia el coche.

- Que hacías metido en esa selva? – dijo en el momento en que ambos nos metíamos en el coche.

- Quería estar un rato a solas.

- Que te pasa, hijo? Llevas unos meses un poco raro. Tú nunca habías sido tan solitario.

- No es nada. A veces uno necesita estar solo un rato. – dije mirando por la ventanilla. – Es esa la consulta? – dije al ver lo que parecía ser un cartel en el que ponía "centro médico."

- Si.

La tarde fue bastante aburrida. Solo vinieron dos personas a la consulta. Una porque le dolía la garganta y otra porque creía tener alergia, pero en cuanto mi padre le comentó que yo estaba estudiando fisioterapia, empezó a decir que le dolía la espalda y había insistido varios minutos en que le diera un masaje.

- No ha sido tan malo. – dijo cuando yo estaba tumbado en la camilla, oyendo los latidos de mi propio corazón.

- No ha sido tan malo para ti.

- Venga, vamos, o sino vamos a llegar tarde a la cena. Y aun tenemos que ir a casa para cambiarnos de ropa.

- Vale.

- Voy enciendo el coche.

Mi padre salió de la consulta y me dejó a solas. Recogí el maletín de mi padre, pero no me fui. Oí las voces de una chica y fui hacia la ventana. Alí estaba la hija de los Weber, "Ángela creo que se llama.", con cinco chicas más, que reconocí al momento como las vecinas, las Swan.

Me alejé a toda prisa de la ventana cuando empecé a sentir un extraño cosquilleo en el estómago. Salí casi corriendo y me metí en el coche. "Pero que es lo que me está pasando?"

En casa, ya estaban todos arreglándose, vestidos con vaqueros oscuros y camisa. "Quienes son éstos y donde está mi familia?"

Yo solía vestir con ropa clásica, pero no sabía que ellos tuvieron ropa así. No dije nada al respecto y fui a vestirme, con vaqueros negros y una de mis tantas camisas, aunque no encontraba la que estaba buscando.

- Y mi camisa blanca?

- Culpable. – dijo la voz de Jasper. – creí que te pondrías la azul. La blanca no te la pones casi nunca.

Fui hacia donde Jasper tenía su ropa y cogí una camisa negra con rayas rosas y me la puse sin decir nada. Vi como Jasper sonreía y se iba hacia el cuarto de baño.

- No te peinas? – preguntó Seth.

- Ya estoy peinado.

Solía ponerme un poco de gomina en el pelo, para poder ponerlos de punta.

- Bueno, nos vamos ya, que vuestra madre empieza a estar un poco histérica. – dijo mi padre, apareciendo en la puerta de la habitación.

Bajamos todos al jardín, donde mi madre ya estaba en uno de los coches, y fui hacia él, al lado de mi padre, mientras que los chicos se peleaban por ponerse al volante del otro coche. Al final, Seth fue el más rápido y le tocó conducir a él.

Llegamos al club un poco tarde. En cuanto entramos, mis padres fueron corriendo hacia unos salones, mientras que nosotros fuimos hacia otro, en el que se oían varias voces. La hija de los dueños del club, Ángela, se levantó de su sitio y vino a recibirnos. Nos enseñó donde estaban nuestros asientos, delante de unas chicas, y fuimos a sentarnos mientras ella ponía algo de música. Reconocí a una de las chicas al momento. Me había fijado en ella cuando la vi bañándose en el lago, cuando se quitó la camiseta, cuando pasó con Ángela y sus hermanas por delante de la consulta.

Cenamos tranquilamente. James no paraba de decirme lo guapa que era la pelirroja. Bueno, en realidad sus palabras fueron: Está como un tren y le echaría un polvo sin dudarlo. No pude evitar mirar a la chica más hermosa de la sala y ella se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando, por lo que tuve que desviar la mirada de golpe.

- Luego hay una fiesta. – dijo Ángela, hablándonos a mis hermanos y a mí. – mi padre suele hacerla para que nos relacionemos entre todos.

- Será genial. – dijo Emmett. – Soy Emmett. – dijo tendiéndole su mano a la hermosa chica.

- Bella Swan – respondió, sonriendo.

Intenté no prestar atención a su conversación y me volví para hablar con Jasper y James. Ahora era Jasper el que no dejaba de hablar sobre una de las chicas. Una chica morena de ojos azules. Era guapa. En realidad, todas eran muy guapas. Miré de reojo a mi primo Jacob, y me di cuenta en que él tampoco dejaba de mirar a la tal Bella.

Cuando terminó la cena, nos fuimos todos hacia el jardín, en el que había una mesa llena de bebida y un equipo de música con la música a todo trapo. Al momento, la mayoría de los presentes se pusieron a bailar. Las chicas Swan y Ángela estaban a un lado, hablando y, de repente, Emmett fue hacia una de ellas. Casi me da algo cuando vi que empezaba a bailar con Bella.

Mientras bailaban, estuvieron hablando y tuvo un momento en que me pareció que me miraban, pero disimulé al oír sus palabras y vi que dejaban de bailar e iban hacia donde estaban las chicas y, al momento, Emmett y otra de las chicas, una rubia despampanante, salieron a bailar.

Bella habló unos momentos con sus hermanas y se marchó. Quise ir tras ella, pero no me atreví por dos motivos. Uno: quería hablar con ella pero tenía miedo al rechazo. Dos: en cuando Bella se fue, Jacob se acercó a las chicas y, a los pocos segundos, fue en la misma dirección que la misma Isabella.

- Edward, estás bien? – preguntó James, dándome una palmadita en la espalda.

- Si. Solo estaba pensando.

- Mira que bien baila. – dijo mirando a la chica pelirroja, que estaba bailando con la más joven de sus hermanas, que también tenía un cuerpo de infarto.

- Porque no le pides que baile contigo?

- No. – murmuró.

- Vamos. – cogí a James del brazo y tiré de él hacia las chicas. – hola. – dije cuando llegamos a su lado. – Nos preguntábamos si queríais bailar con nosotros.

- Claro. – dijo la más joven. Tendí mi mano hacia ella y la tomó al momento. – Hasta luego Vicky. – dijo antes de que nos alejáramos de ellos y empezamos a bailar una canción lenta. – como te llamas? – dijo rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos.

- Soy Edward, y tú?

- Nessie.

- Encantado, Nessie.

- Lo mismo digo. Lleváis mucho tiempo viniendo por aquí?

- Es el primer año. Y vosotras?

- Toda la vida. Venimos los fines de semana y siempre que tenemos vacaciones. – dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos. – es un lugar estupendo y muy relajante. Bella y yo venimos siempre que podemos.

- Cual de tus hermanas es Bella? – pregunté, como si no supiera la respuesta.

- Como si no lo supieras. – dijo sonriéndome con picardía.

Fue al ver su sonrisa cuando me di cuenta de cuanto se parecían Bella y Nessie. Los ojos de color chocolate, la sonrisa hipnotizadora, incluso la voz.

- Edward? Perdóname si he hablado más de la cuenta?

- Eh? No, no, tranquila. Solo estaba pensando en cuanto te pareces a Bella. Tenéis los mismos ojos.

- Cierto. Somos muy parecidas, y no solo en el físico, aunque yo soy mucho más lanzada que ella.

- Cuantos años tienes?

- Diecisiete. Y tú?

- Diecinueve.

- Igual que Bella. Y tú primo Jacob cuantos tiene? – añadió, bajando la voz.

- Dieciocho. – dije sonriendo. Entendía porque lo preguntaba. – si quieres que…

- AAHHH! – alguien gritaba en el edificio e hizo que todos saliéramos corriendo hacia el pasillo de la recepción.

Nessie me había cogido de la mano y fuimos juntos hacia el armario del que salieron corriendo mi hermano James y…

- Victoria! – exclamó Nessie.

Victoria salió del armario en ropa interior y se puso su vestido al momento, pero James no que tan rápido y salió sin siquiera calzoncillos, desnudo ante todo el mundo, recibiendo los golpes de bolso de la señora que les había descubierto. Todo el mundo empezó a reír. Todos menos cuatro personas. Reconocí a dos de ellos al momento.

- Son tus padres? – dijo Nessie en un susurro.

- Si.

- Esos son los míos. – dijo señalando a la pareja que se estaba llevando a Victoria del pasillo. – Creo que tendría que marcharme. Se va a armar.

- Yo también me voy. Encantado de haberte conocido, Renesmee.

- Lo mismo digo, Edward.

Nessie me dio un beso en la mejilla y se marchó detrás de sus padres, seguida por sus tres hermanas mayores, despidiéndose de mí con la mano y me despedí de ella de igual forma.

Mis padres metieron a James en su coche y yo me puse al volante del otro coche.

Debieron de echarle la bronca a James por el camino porque, cuando llegamos a casa, solo le dijeron cuatro palabras más y lo mandaron directamente a la habitación. Me cambié de ropa y me tumbé en la cama en el mismo momento en qué Jacob entraba en el dormitorio. Su cara de felicidad me atravesó el corazón, como si se tratara de un hierro ardiente. Significaba eso que él y Bella…? "mejor no pensar en ello."

Pocos minutos después, James llegó al dormitorio y Seth empezó a reír a carcajada limpia, y todos le imitamos.

- Callaos! – exclamó James, lanzando su camisa a la cara de Seth. – no tiene gracia.

- Claro que si. – dijo ahora Emmett. – No sabíamos que te depilabas. – dijo echando a correr por el dormitorio.

- A dormir! – exclamó mi madre desde su dormitorio. Estaba muy enfadada.

James dejó de seguir a Emmett y todos nos fuimos a dormir, aunque a mi me costó bastante, sobre todo porque oía como Jacob le contaba a Seth que él y Bella casi se habían besado, aunque ella había echado a correr.

- Rosalie es genial. – dijo Emmett en un susurro, cuando al fin estaba logrando dormirme.

- Me alegro de que también le gustes.

- Y yo que creía que quien le gustabas eras tú.

- Yo? El que parece que no sabe lo que es peinarse? – había oído como Emmett le había dicho esa misma frase a Bella.

- No sabía que nos habías oído.

- Yo lo oigo todo, Emmett.

- Perdona.

- No pasa nada. Venga, vamos a dormir. – dije, dándome la vuelta.

- No creo que pueda. No puedo dejar de pensar en Rosalie.

- Que bien.

- Y Bella es muy agradable.

- Ya… - dije al darme cuenta de que Jacob no estaba dormido. – todas son muy guapas y simpáticas.

- Pero…

- A dormir, Emmett. Quiero dormir.

- Vale. – se rindió. – Buenas noches Edward.

- Emmett, Jacob, buenas noches. – dije sonriendo al ver a Jacob removerse inquieto en la cama al ser descubierto.

- Buenas noches Edward. – murmuró mi primo.

Me quedé dormido a los pocos minutos, con dos imágenes presidiendo mis sueños. Una era Bella, bailando con Emmett, y la otra…

(Flaixback)

- Frena un poco, no? – dije por quinta vez, intentando que Jessica, mi entonces novia, frenara un poco el coche, pero cada vez que lo decía, aceleraba un poco más. – frena de una maldita vez.

- No seas así, Edward. Antes te gustaba divertirte.

- Pero no así.

- Cariño, no te enfades. – dijo volviéndose hacia mí.

- Mira a la carretera.

- Es una recta.

- Frena! – grité, tirando del freno de mano.

No fui lo bastante rápido y no pude evitar lo que tanto temí desde un primer momento, cuando Jessica empezó a correr como una loca con el coche.

(Fin Flaixback)

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Otro capítulo llegó.**

**Ya sabéis como comunicaros conmigo ante cualquier duda, pregunta y/o comentario.**

**Besitos guapis.**


	3. Cap 2 Pov Bella

**Disclaimer. Los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque la trama es mía, solo mía, mi tesoro. Aunque con un poco de inspiración de un par de películas.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente, mientras que lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva **_**son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Advertencia, para que no haya líos. Está historia está escrita desde dos puntos de vista. Por un lado, Bella, y por otro, Edward. Un capítulo será pov Bella y otro pov Edward, referente al mismo día. No se si me explico, pero ya lo iré diciendo en cada capítulo.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Los protagonistas son humanos.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

CAPÍTULO 2. POV BELLA.

Fui la primera en despertarme y bajé a la cocina a preparar el desayuno en el lugar de Renesmee, que era a quien le tocaba, y que fue la siguiente en bajar a la cocina. En cuanto me vio, se sentó en la otra punta de la mesa. Me levanté para ir a su lado, pero en ese momento bajaron mis padres y mis hermanas y empezamos a desayunar.

Esa mañana iríamos a dar un paseo en barca por el lago, haríamos un picnic en el padre que había al otro lado, cerca de la casa de los Cullen, mientras que mis padres irían al pueblo y podrían comer a solas. Así que, en cuanto la cocina estuvo recogida, fuimos a vestirnos y a preparar nuestras mochilas, con lo que íbamos a comer ese día.

Fuimos al muelle, cogimos la barca y empezamos a remas hasta situarnos en el centro del lago, donde detuvimos la barca y nos quitamos la camiseta para tomar el sol. No nos habíamos molestado en ponernos el biquini y nos quedamos en sujetador. Hacía bastante sol y, al final, tuve que volver a ponerme la camiseta, ya que estaba empezando a ponerme bien roja. Vi que Renesmee hacía lo mismo y, en cuanto me vio mirarla, giró la cara y empezó a hablar con Alice.

Después de una hora tomando el sol, cogimos los remos y remamos hacia el otro lado del lago. Cada una cogió su mochila mientras yo me encargaba de amarrar la barca. Cuando me di la vuelta, Renesmee me dio mi mochila y volvió a darme la espalda. Empezamos a caminar hacia el bosque y no nos detuvimos hasta que llegamos al prado. Nuestro prado.

Mientras que Rosalie colocaba la manta en el suelo, victoria sacaba las cosas de la bolsa y Alice buscaba su cámara de fotos en su mochila, yo cogí a Renesmee del brazo y me la llevé de nuevo hacia el bosque.

- Suéltame! – exclamó, intentando que la soltara, pero no lo hice.

- Tranquilízate.

- Estoy tranquila. – mintió. Obviamente, no lo estaba.

- Porque estás tan rara conmigo? – dije soltando su brazo.

- No estoy rara. – dijo dándome la espalda, como llevaba haciendo toda la mañana.

- Mírame a la cara. Renesmee, estamos hablando. – dije, volviendo a cogerle del brazo e hice que se diera a vuelta. – Porque lloras?

Renesmee estaba llorando y ello me partió el corazón. No pude evitarlo, pero me acerqué a ella y le di un fuerte abrazo.

- Pero que es lo que te está pasando? – dije acariciando su espalda.

- No me pasa nada. – dijo entre sollozos.

- Es que te he hecho algo?

- No me encuentro bien últimamente.

- Puedo ayudarte? – dije secando sus lágrimas con los dedos.

- No hace falta. Se me pasará. – dijo intentando sonreír, aunque le estaba costando bastante.

- Renesmee, nunca olvides que estoy a tu lado para todo lo que necesites.

- Ya lo se, Bella. Y perdona por haberte ignorado. Va, volvamos con las chicas. – Renesmee se dio la vuelta y empezó a ir hacia el prado.

Le seguí al cabo de un par de minutos y, cuando llegué allí, la comida ya estaba lista. Comimos hablando sobre lo que queríamos hacer a la mañana siguiente. Rosalie y Victoria sugirieron que fuéramos al pueblo con Emmett, James y sus hermanos y primos. Alice y Renesmee aceptaron al momento, pero yo dudé. Jacob me caía muy bien, pero era un poco insistente. Al final, me sentí obligada a aceptar, lo que alegró a mis hermanas. "Todo sea porque sean felices."

- Bella, nos vamos? – dijo la voz de mi hermana mayor, dándome un golpecito en el hombro. – Estás bien?

- Si. Solo estaba pensando.

- De acuerdo. – Victoria me tendió su mano y me ayudó a levantarme. Recogimos la manta y nos marchamos de allí.

- Yo voy andando. – dije cuando llegamos al muelle.

- Puedo acompañarte? – preguntó Renesmee, que ya estaba sentada en la barca.

Me alegró que no quisiera apartarse de mí y acepté que viniera conmigo. Fuimos todo el camino cogidas de la mano. Sentía que aun estaba un poco rara, pero notaba que hacía un gran esfuerzo por poner buena cara.

Pasamos por delante de la casa de los Cullen y nos encontramos con Esme, la madre de los chicos, que estaba trabajando en el jardín.

- Hola chicas! – dijo acercándose a nosotras.

- Buenas tardes, señora Cullen. – dijimos al mismo tiempo.

- Llamadme Esme, por favor.

- Buenas tardes, Esme. – dijimos, ahora provocando que Esme se pusiera a reír. – El jardín está quedando muy bonito. – dijo mi hermana.

- Gracias.

- A Renesmee le gustan mucho las flores y quiere dedicarse al diseño de jardines. – dije, y me fijé en que mi hermana había empezado a ruborizarse.

- De verdad?

- Si. – respondió en un susurro.

- Quieres ayudarme con el jardín? – dijo Esme, poniendo sus manos sobre el hombro de mi hermana. – me gustaría conocer tus ideas.

- Será un placer. – dijo Renesmee, sonriendo como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía.

- Ahora iba a tomar un té. Queréis acompañarme? – dijo señalando una mesa que había en medio del jardín.

Aceptamos acompañarla, pero antes llamé a Alice y le dije que aun tardaríamos un rato en volver a casa. Estuvimos hablando sobre como le iba a Renesmee en el instituto y a mí en la universidad. Yo estudiaba literatura. Y Renesmee, como yo había dicho antes, quería dedicarse a diseñar jardines y decorar casas. Lo mismo a lo que se dedicaba Esme, y le dio muchos consejos a mi hermana, que no dejaba de sonreír, y sus ojos tenían un brillo especial.

- Bueno. Mañana por la tarde los chicos se van de pesca. Quieres venir a ayudarme? – dijo acompañándonos hacia el camino.

- Claro. Mañana vengo.

- Hasta mañana entonces. Adiós Bella.

- Adiós Esme. Ha sido un placer.

Renesmee entrelazó su brazo con el mío y avanzamos por el camino, pero no pudimos dar ni dos pasos, ya que nos chocamos con dos chicos. Renesmee cayó al suelo de culo y me llevó a mí con ella en su caída, golpeándome el hombro contra el suelo.

- Estáis bien? – dijo la voz que reconocí como la de Jacob.

Su mano sujetó la mía y me ayudó a levantarme del suelo, mientras que otro chico, que se parecía mucho a Jacob, ayudó a Renesmee a levantarse.

- Estáis bien? - dijo ahora el hermano de Jacob.

- Yo si. – dijo mi hermana, que me miró preocupada. – te duele el hombro?

- Un poco. – mentí. Me dolía mucho. – Se me pasará.

- De eso nada. Cogeré el coche de papá y te llevaré al pueblo. – dijo mi hermana empezando a empujarme.

- Nosotros os llevamos. – dijo Jacob. – En el fondo, somos quienes hemos provocado la caída.

- Yo conduzco. Vamos a por el coche. – dijo Seth y él y Renesmee echaron a correr hacia la casa, dejándonos a Jacob y a mí en medio del camino.

- No os vimos.

- No importa. Si no me hubiera echo daño ahora, me lo habría echo en otro momento. Soy un poco patosa. – dije al ver su cara de no comprender nada, y empezó a reír ante mis palabras.

- Esa es tu hermana?

- Si. Se llama Renesmee.

- Os parecéis mucho. Sobre todo en los ojos. – dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos. – son preciosos. – su mano estaba en mi mejilla, acariciándome con su cálida mano.

- Jacob… - iba a apartarme de él, pero en ese momento mi hermana y su hermano aparecieron en el coche. – vamos.

Me senté en el asiento del copiloto. En cuanto nos pusimos los cinturones, Seth arrancó y fuimos al pueblo, según mis indicaciones. Jacob no dejó de preguntarme en todo el camino como me encontraba, y yo me dediqué a fingir que apenas sentía dolor, aunque en realidad el dolor iba en aumento.

Me volví varias veces para mirar a mi hermana, que hablaba animadamente con Seth, aunque no dejaba de mirar por la ventanilla. Volvía a estar distante. Seth aparcó frente a la misma puerta de la consulta del médico y Jacob me ayudó a salir del coche y me acompañó, aunque me detuve en la puerta y me di la vuelta.

- Creo que sería mejor que me acompañara mi hermana. – dije en un susurro. – Renesmee, ¿me acompañas? – dije alzando la voz.

- Claro. – dijo a desgana.

Se bajó del coche, se despidió de Seth y vino hacia mí.

- Ya nos quedamos solas. – dije cogiendo a mi hermana de la mano. – Jacob, ¿podrías ir a nuestra casa a decirles a nuestros padres lo que ha pasado?

- Claro. Espero que no sea nada. – dijo refiriéndose a mi hombro. – Hasta luego, Bella. Renesmee. – dijo dándonos un beso en la mejilla a cada una.

Me despedí de Seth con la mano mientras Jacob iba corriendo hacia el coche.

En cuanto se fue el coche, me di la vuelta y entré en la consulta, aunque tuve que darme la vuelta, ya que había perdido a Renesmee de vista. Volví a salir y encontré a mi hermana paralizada en la puerta, con la mano en la mejilla, mirando el camino por el que se habían ido los chicos.

Cuando al fin conseguí que se moviera, entramos en la consulta y fui hacia el mostrador que había en la sala de espera, donde había una chica. Me dijo que el doctor le había llamado y le había dicho que tardaría unos quince minutos en llegar, pero que su ayudante ya estaba en la consulta. Decidí esperar a un médico de verdad y no a un médico en prácticas, como le dije a mi hermana en un susurro.

Tuvimos que esperar casi media hora a que el médico llegara y, cuando lo hizo, me quedé sorprendida.

- ¿Señor Cullen? – dijo Renesmee, poniéndose en pie.

- Hola chicas. ¿Que hacéis aquí? – dijo dedicándonos una cálida sonrisa. – ¿Ha pasado algo?

- Bella se ha hecho daño en el hombro.

- ¿Ah, si? ¿y porque no te ha atendido mi hijo? – dijo mirando hacia la puerta de la consulta. – Está estudiando fisioterapia.

- No se. – murmuré. – No me ha dado por entrar.

- Quería a un médico de verdad, y no a uno en prácticas. ¿No, Bella? – dijo Renesmee en tono burlón, mirándome de reojo.

- De acuerdo. Es normal. Solo está en primero. – dijo sonriendo de nuevo. - ¿Entramos?

El doctor Cullen puso su mano en mi espalda y me llevó hacia el interior de la consulta. Allí había un chico que reconocí como Edward. Renesmee también entró y se sentó en la camilla.

- Hola Edward.

- Papá. – dijo a modo de saludo. – llegas tarde.

- Tus primos me cogieron el coche y tuve que esperar a que volvieran.

- Culpa mía. – dije mirándole con timidez. – Jacob y Seth nos trajeron cuando me golpeé.

- Eso cambia las cosas. Voy a tener que disculparme, entonces. – dijo dejando sus cosas en la silla y vino hacia mi. – Renesmee, nos permites? - dijo ahora señalando a la camilla. – puedes sentarte en mi silla.

- Vale.

- ¿Te duele? – tocó mi hombro y tuve que contener un grito de dolor. – Perdona. – dijo yendo hacia su maletín. – te has dislocado el hombro. Edward, adelante.

Edward se levantó de su silla, que estaba al lado de la de su padre, en la que ahora estaba Renesmee, y se acercó a mí. No me dirigió la mirada en ningún momento, salvo para mirar mi hombro.

- Vas a tener que quitarte la camiseta. – dijo en un susurro.

- ¿Como dices? – dije removiéndome inquieta, logrando golpearme el hombro con su mano. – Au!

- Para poder trabajar mejor. La manga de la camiseta me impide trabajar. – dijo mirando a su padre.

Miré a mi hermana y vi que estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos para aguantar la risa, y parecía que al doctor le pasaba lo mismo, aunque él lo disimulaba mucho mejor. Me quité la camiseta de, con la ayuda de Edward, y la dejé sobre mi regazo. "Almenos hoy llevo un sujetador decente."

Volví a reprimir las quejas mientras las suaves manos del hijo del doctor recorrían mi brazo y parte de mi espalda y, de repente, después de un brusco gesto que me dolió bastante, el dolor desapareció, pero sus manos no abandonaron mi piel, recorrían lentamente mi nuca.

-Ya no me duele. – dije cuando empecé a sentir una extraña sensación en el estómago. – Gracias.

- No ha sido nada.

Me puse la camiseta, intentando no mover mucho el brazo, y me levanté de la camilla. Renesmee también estaba en pie, mirándonos a Edward y a mi alternativamente.

-¿Y tú de que te ries? – dij poniéndome a su lado.

- De nada. ¿Nos vamos ya?

- Si, ya está. – dijo el doctor. – Bella, si te duele o sientes la más mínima molestia, Edward estará encantado de volver a examinarte.

- Ja! – exclamó Renesmee, por lo que recibió una colleja de mi parte.

- Adiós chicas. – dijo el doctor Cullen empezando a reir.

- Adiós doctor Cullen. – dijimos mi hermana y yo al mismo tiempo. – Adiós Edward. – añadió mi hermana, y empecé a sentir como el calor subía a mis mejillas.

Salimos de la consulta y empezamos a recorrer el camino de vuelta a casa, a pie. Renesmee iba un par de pasos por delante de mí, y esta vez decidí no hacerme pesada y le dejé su espacio. Por eso me sorprendió que se para en medio del camino. Cuando llegué a su lado, rodeó mi cintura con su brazo y apoyó la cabeza sobre mi hombro bueno.

-Creo que me he enamorado. – dijo en un susurro al cabo de unos minutos.

- De alguno de los Cullen?

- Se. – dijo a desgana. – siento haberme portado mal contigo. Sabes que eres en la que más confío.

- Lo se. ¿Puedo saber de quien se trata? – "espero que no sea Edward."

- Aun no. Quiero tener claros mis sentimientos antes de decirte nada. Antes de que nadie sepa nada.

- De acuerdo. – pasé mi brazo por encima de sus hombros y besé sumejilla. – piénsalo bien y no te precipites.

- Nunca lo hago.

Llegamos a casa y fuimos directas al dormitorio, donde estaban nuestras hermanas jugando a las cartas. En cuanto nos vieron llegar, vinieron a abrazarnos y a acribillarnos a preguntas. Al parecer, Jacob y Seth habían ido a casa y, al no encontrar a mis padres, les contaron a ellas lo que me había pasado. Les conté lo que había pasado, evitando hablar del momento en que tuve que quitarme la camiseta, aunque ya se encargó Renesmee de decirlo. Todas se estuvieron riendo de mí un buen rato.

- Al menos a mi no me han pillado en un armario sin bragas. – dije, provocando que a Victoria se le cortara la risa de golpe. – lo digo con cariño, eh?

- Te voy a dar yo a ti cariño. – dijo abalanzándose sobre mí, atacándome con una almohada, iniciando una gran guerra de almohadas.

Acabamos destrozando la mitad de las almohadas de la habitación durante nuestra batalla, y mi madre nos echó una bronca que sus gritos debieron de oírse por todo el bosque. Nunca la había visto así, tan enfadada. No era por las almohadas, pero estaba segura de que era por culpa mía.

Cuando terminamos de cenar, todos fueron al jardín a ver la lluvia de estrellas de esa noche, todos menos mi madre, que no había hablado en toda la noche. Fui hacia la habitación que nunca usábamos y la encontré de rodillas en el suelo, delante de una caja. Tenía algo en las manos. Me arrodillé a su lado y me fijé en la foto que vi que tenía en las manos. Era una foto de cuando cumplí los cuatro años. Salíamos ella y yo. Me encantaba esa foto.

- cuando hicimos esa foto, nos fuimos todas a jugar al jardín, me tropecé con la raíz de un árbol que había al lado del muelle y me caí de cabeza al agua. – dije, rememorando ese momento.

- Te rompiste el brazo.

- Me salvaste la vida. Casi me ahogo. – dije abrazando a mi madre por la espalda.

- Creí que te habías hecho daño y, cuando te vi jugando con tus hermanas, no se… me puse muy nerviosa. Debiste decírnoslo. – dijo empezando a llorar, lo que me partió el corazón.

- Los sobrinos de los Cullen vinieron a casa para decíroslo, pero no estabais.

- El doctor Cullen nos llamó cuando terminó su turno de la consulta. ¿Te duele el brazo?- dijo separándose un poco de mí.

- Apenas. Debí llamarte personalmente, lo siento.

- Solo importa que estás a salvo. Vamos, dame un beso. – le di un beso en la mejilla y ella me dio otro antes de que nos pusiéramos en pie. – vamos a ver si aun no ha terminado la lluvia de estrellas.

Salimos al jardín cogidas de la mano y nos sentamos junto al resto de la familia. Sonreí al ver como mi padre abrazaba a mi madre con cariño. Me tumbé al lado de Renesmee, que me abrazó por la cintura y apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro. Me dolió un poco la presión, pero no me importó. "Mi hermana es mucho más importante que un simple dolor de hombro,"

- ¿Va todo bien? – susurró Rosalie. Utilicé sus piernas como cojín y ella empezó a acariciar mi pelo.

- Va perfecto.

Terminamos de ver la lluvia de estrellas y mis padres volvieron a entrar en la casa, dándonos las buenas noches. Victoria y Rosalie se fueron pronto, ya que habían quedado con James y Emmett respectivamente, y Renesmee se fue pronto a dormir, por lo que nos quedamos Alice y yo solas en el jardín, tumbadas sobre la manta, con nuestras manos unidas.

- Mañana voy a cenar con Jasper.

- ¿El chico rubio de ojos azules? – dije, volviendo la cara para mirarla. Sonreía ampliamente.

- Si. Esta tarde nos hemos encontrado en el club y hemos ido a dar un paseo. – dijo, incorporándose, quedando sentada a mi lado. – Dios, Bella, es tan guapo y tan dulce… y besa tan bien…

- ¿Ya os habéis besado?

- Si. Solo fue un beso, pero fue genial,. Además, tiene un culo…

- No necesito conocer los detalles.

- Por ahora. – Alice se puso en pie y se puso en cuclillas para besar mi mejilla. – Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches Alice.

Alice entró en la casa dando brincos y me quedé sola en el jardín. Volví a tumbarme y me quedé mirando el hermoso cielo estrellado. "En la ciudad no se puede ver un cielo así."

- Hola. – dijo una voz que logró que me sentara de golpe. – Perdona.

- Tranquilo. – dije llevando mi mano a mi corazón, que latía descontroladamente a causa del susto. – Ya es la tercera vez.

- Perdona. ¿Puedo sentarme?

- Claro, Jacob. ¿Por qué no? – dije dejándole un hueco a mi lado. ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Quería saber que tal tienes el hombro. – dijo, llevando su mano a mi hombro. – ¿Te duele?

- Apenas.

- Bien.

- ¿Ocurre algo? Pareces preocupado.

- Creo que me he enamorado.

**-...-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

**Ya lo se, he tardado un montón. Lo siento, me quedé sin pc.**

**¿Qué os ha parecido el capi?**

**Pronto, el pov Edward.**

**Besitos.**


	4. Cap 2 Pov Edward

**Disclaimer. Los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque la trama es mía, solo mía, mi tesoro. Aunque con un poco de inspiración de un par de películas.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente, mientras que lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva **_**son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Advertencia, para que no haya líos. Está historia está escrita desde dos puntos de vista. Por un lado, Bella, y por otro, Edward. Un capítulo será pov Bella y otro pov Edward, referente al mismo día. No se si me explico, pero ya lo iré diciendo en cada capítulo.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Los protagonistas son humanos.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

Capítulo 2. POV Edward.

Fui el primero en levantarme esa mañana. Apenas había dormido y el estar en la cama no hacía más que recordarme ese maldito sueño. Bueno, no era un sueño, más bien era un recuerdo. Un recuerdo que ansiaba olvidar, pero no podía. Cada vez estaba más convencido de que James tenía razó9n. "Necesito ayuda."

Bajé al salón y me encontré con mi hermano James, que ya había hecho el desayuno.

- Creía que estabas durmiendo. – dije, empezando a poner la mesa.

- Te oí.

- ¿A mi?

- Estabas soñando con lo del accidente, ¿verdad?

- Si.

- ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

- No. Dame esos platos. – dije, señalando hacia el armario de los platos. - ¿Para que quieres que hable del tema cuando ya conoces toda la historia?

- Pero…

- Sht… - dije, tapándole la boca. Había oído a alguien bajar las escaleras. Era mi madre que, en cuanto nos vio, sonrió. – Buenos días, mamá.

- Buenos días. ¿Habéis preparado el desayuno?

- Lo ha hecho James. Yo acabo de bajar. – dije yendo a sentarme.

- Lamento el bochorno que os hice pasar anoche. – dijo mi hermano, yendo a abrazar a mi madre, que le devolvió el abrazo al momento.

- Tranquilo.

- Esa mujer nunca debió de abrir el armario.

- James! – exclamó mi madre, dándole una colleja.

- Perdona, madre.

- Que bien que huele! – exclamó la voz de mi padre, que estaba bajando por las escaleras.

A los pocos minutos, todos estuvimos en el salón, desayunando. Ese día, mis hermanos y mis primos se iban a ir a comer al pueblo, mientras que yo me quedaría en casa con mi madre, ayudándola a arreglar la selva que teníamos por jardín, y mi padre iría a disculparse con el señor Weber por el espectáculo que formó James.

Cuando al fin todos se hubieran marchado, fui a vestirme con algo cómodo y bajé al jardín, donde mi madre ya había empezado a trabajar.

- ¿Por qué no te has ido con los chicos al pueblo?

- No tengo ánimos. Además, ¿es que no puedo pasar una mañana con mi madre?

- Claro que si, hijo. Últimamente has estado un poco distante.

- Supongo que la universidad me ha cambiado un poco, pero me estoy esforzando en volver a ser yo. – "Si tu supieras…"

- Gracias, Edward. Solo tú tienes la paciencia suficiente como para ayudarme con esta jungla.

Sonreí ante las palabras de mi madre y continué trabajando en silencio. Era agradable estar con mi madre. Era la única que no insistía en que le contara lo que me preocupaba. Éramos muy parecidos en ese aspecto.

Fui a la cocina un momento a buscar una botella de agua. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que mi madre y yo llevábamos trabajando más de tres horas. Casi se nos había echo la hora de la comida. Oí unas voces cerca de la casa. Salí por la puerta trasera y seguí las voces. Eran Nessie y Bella, que había empezado a recriminarle algo a su hermana.

No quise espiarlas, así que me di la vuelta y volví corriendo hacia la casa. Mi madre ya me estaba esperando en la cocina. No me preguntó donde había ido, aunque veía que sentía curiosidad.

- ¿Me ayudas a hacer la comida? ¿O prefieres irte ya a la consulta?

- Me ducharé y me iré a la consulta.

- Te haré un bocadillo.

- Ya me lo haré yo, mamá. – dije cuando empezaba a subir las escaleras.

- No me importa hacerlo.

Me fui directamente al cuarto de baño, me desvestí, pero no pude moverme. Miré mi reflejo durante varios minutos y, sin darme cuenta, llevé mi mano derecha la cicatriz que tenía en el pecho, sobre el corazón. Tenía otra muy similar en la espalda.

_- Edward, tu padre ya está aquí! – gritó mi madre, logrando que al fin apartara la vista del espejo._

- Vale!

_- Se va a la casa de los Swan._

- Vale, mamá!

Me metí en la ducha y encendí el agua fría que tanto necesitaba en ese momento para despejarme. No me estuve en la ducha más de cinco minutos. Me cubrí con una toalla y fui al dormitorio a vestirme, evitando volver a mirar mi reflejo en el espejo.

Me vestí con unos vaqueros desgastados y una camiseta negra un poco ceñida que me había regalado mi primo Seth por mi cumpleaños. Cuando bajé a la cocina, mi madre me dio una mochila.

- ¿Y esta mochila? ¿Dónde estaba?

- En el coche. Tu padre me la acaba de dar. Te he puesto un bocadillo y una botella de agua.

- Gracias. Bueno, me voy. – dije encaminándome hacia la puerta.

Me fui de la casa y cogí el coche de mi madre. no me di ninguna prisa en llegar al pueblo, pero me fui directamente hacia la consulta. En cuando entré, me recibió una chica que estaba sentada tras la mesa de la recepción, que no había estado el día anterior. Cuando le dije que era el ayudante del doctor Cullen, me indicó que pasara directamente a la consulta.

Dejé mi mochila sobre la silla y senté en la camilla, donde empecé a devorar mi bocadillo de bacon. Oía como al recepcionista hablaba por teléfono con alguien. Con su novio, supuse, porque estaba hablando acarameladamente con ese alguien. Yo antes también era así…

**(Flaixback)**

- Si nos vamos ahora, nadie se enterará de que hemos sido nosotros. – dijo Jessica, hablando atropelladamente.

- Es una locura, a parte de que es un delito. – dije, mientras empezaba a quitarme el cinturón.

- No te vayas. – empezó a dar marcha atrás y cerró los seguros del coche. – no puedo ir a la cárcel.

- Jessica, para el coche! – me iba a dar un ataque de histeria como no me dejara bajar del coche. – Para el coche o déjame salir.

Jessica frenó el coche de golpe y se me quedó mirando.

- Edward, ¿es que no lo entiendes?

- Tú haz lo que te de la gana, pero yo me voy ahora mismo. Ábreme el coche. – al fin, Jessica quitó los seguros y logré abrir la puerta. – Adiós.

Salí del coche y eché a correr hacia el lugar del accidente, donde había una persona tirada en el suelo. Me arrodillé a su lado y le tomé el pulso mientras buscaba mi móvil en el bolsillo trasero de mis vaqueros.

_- Emergencias, dígame._

- Acaban de atropellar a una niña. Tiene el pulso muy débil y algunos golpes en la cara. Tiene que venir alguien enseguida!

**(Fin Flaixback)**

Oí como la recepcionista hablaba ahora con una chica, cuya voz reconocí al momento. Me bajé de la camilla, secándome las lágrimas con una mano, ya que en la otra aun tenía medio bocadillo.

_- ¿Señor Cullen – dijo una segunda voz que también reconocí._

Guardé el bocadillo en la mochila y corrí hacia el baño. Me lavé la cara y las manos y volví a la consulta, a sentarme en la silla que había al lado del escritorio. "Piensa en cosas bonitas."

_- Hola chicas. ¿Qué hacéis aquí? – dijo la voz de mi padre. - ¿Ha pasado algo?_

_- Bella se ha hecho daño en el hombro._

_- ¿Ah si? ¿Y porque no te ha atendido mi hijo? – dijo en un tono como si me culpara a mi de ello. – Está estudiando fisioterápica._

_- No se. – murmuró. – no me ha dado por entrar._

_- Quería a un médico de verdad, y no a uno que hace prácticas, ¿no? – dijo Nessie en tono burlón, y no pude evitar sonreír ante ese comentario._

_- De acuerdo. Es normal. Solo está en primero. – dijo mi padre en tono divertido. Típico de mi padre. - ¿Entramos?_

La puerta se abrió de golpe y entraron los tres en la consulta.

- Hola Edward. – dijo dedicándome una sonrisa.

- Papá, llegas tarde. – dije fijándome en la hora que era. Tendría que haber llegado hacía casi media hora. "Aun suerte que no ha venido antes."

- Tus primos me cogieron el coche.

- Culpa mía. – dijo de repente Bella, que había empezado a sonrojarse. – Jacob y Seth me trajeron cuando me golpeé.

- Eso cambia las cosas. – dijo mi padre, seguro que les había echado la bronca por haberle cogido el coche sin permiso, y se notaba que estaba arrepentido por ello. – Tendré que disculparme con ellos, entonces. – dejó sus cosas en su mesa y fue hacia Bella. – Renesmee ¿nos permites? – dijo señalando hacia la camilla, donde estaba sentada mi nueva amiga. – Siéntate en mi silla.

- Vale.

- ¿Te duele? – dijo mi padre, examinando el hombro de Bella, que se notaba que estaba reprimiendo las quejas de dolor. – Perdona. – mi padre se alejó de ella y rebuscó en su maletín, pero no sacó nada de él. – Te has dislocado el hombro. Edward, adelante.

Me levanté de mi silla y me acerqué a Bella. Me obligué a no mirarla, salvo para examinar su hombro.

- Tendrías que quitarte la camiseta. – susurré, sintiendo como ahora era yo el que se estaba sonrojando, pero es que era tan bella…

- ¿Cómo dices? – exclamó, removiéndose inquieta en la camilla, nerviosa. Tenía mi mano tendida hacia ella y, cuando se movió, se golpeó el hombro con mi mano. – Au!

- Para poder mirar mejor el golpe. – dije, sintiendo como se me resecaba la garganta al hablar. – la manga de la camiseta me impide trabajar. – dije clavando la vista en mi padre.

Me fijé en que se estaba aguantando la risa, al igual que Renesmee, aunque ella no se estaba molestando en disimular. Vi de reojo como Bella se quitaba la camiseta, intentando de nuevo no quejarse por el dolor, y me volví lentamente para volver a clavar la vista en su hombro. "Este sujetador le hacen unos pechos preciosos."

Sentí como se estremeció cuando puse mis manos sobre su hombro. Pasé lentamente las manos por la zona que le dolía. Sin molestarme en avisarle, volví a ponerle el hombro en su sitio. No se que me llevó a hacerlo, pero abandoné su hombro y fui acariciando su espalda y su nuca, cerca de donde tenía un hermoso tatuaje. Creo que ponía BS, aunque era difícil de reconocer las letras con ese tipo de escritura.

- Ya no me duele, gracias. – dijo Bella, logrando que reaccionara.

- No ha sido nada. – me limité a decir. Tampoco es que pudiera hablar. Había empezado a sentir algo que hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía.

Me aparté de ella y miré a Bella mientras se ponía la camiseta y se ponía en pie. Nessie nos miraba a ambos, riendo de nuevo.

- ¿Tú de que te ríes? – la regañó su hermana, yendo hacia su lado.

- De nada. ¿Podemos irnos? – dijo Nessie, mirando ahora a mi padre.

- Si, ya está. – respondió, mirando a Bella. –

- Si, ya está. – dijo el doctor. – Bella, si te duele o sientes la más mínima molestia, Edward estará encantado de volver a examinarte.

- Ja! – exclamó Renesmee, empezando a reír de nuevo, pero se le cortó la risa de golpe en el momento en que recibió una colleja de parte de su hermana.

- Adiós chicas. – dijo mi padre, empezando a reír.

- Adiós doctor Cullen. – dijeron las chicas al mismo tiempo. – Adiós Edward. – dijo Nessie antes de salir de la consulta.

Le sonreí a modo de respuesta. En cuanto sentí que las chicas habían salido del edificio, volví a sentarme en mi sitio y seguí comiéndome mi bocadillo, aunque me estaba costando bastante tragar el pan.

- Vaya chicas más curiosas. – comentó mi padre, sentándose en su silla, a mi lado.

- Si… - suspiré.

- Y son muy guapas. ¿No crees?

- Si.

- Bella es de tu edad. Podrías salir con ella algún día. – "Oh, no. Él también."

- Papá, me estoy tomando un tiempo sin chicas.

- No te entiendo, hijo. Desde que rompiste con Jessica hace ya tres meses, estás de lo más raro.

- No estoy raro. Solo estoy tomándome un tiempo sin chicas. – repetí, intentando que diera el tema por finalizado.

- De acuerdo.

- Pero si, Bella es muy guapa. – reconocí, logrando una sonrisa por parte de mi padre. – Pero ya vale.

Volví a guardar mi bocadillo en la mochila y me fui hacia el cuarto de baño. Volvía a sentir lo mismo que cuando estaba tocando la espalda de Bella, la sensación que hacía meses que no sentía. Ver a Bella en sujetador había despertado en mí un cosquilleo en…

- Edward, ¿estás bien?

Mi padre entró en el baño y me despejé de golpe.

- Si.

- Entiendo. No hay visitas programadas para hoy. La chica de la recepción dice que no hace falta que nos quedemos. Le he dado mi número y me llamará si hay alguna urgencia.

- Vale.

- Voy a llamar a los Swan para contarles lo de su hija.

- Yo daré una vuelta por el pueblo y volveré a casa para cenar.

- De acuerdo.

Mi padre volvió a dejarme a solas en el cuarto de baño, me mojé un poco la cara y volví a salir. Cogí mi mochila, me despedí de mi padre y me fui. Iba a ir a dar una vuelta, pero me encontré con Jacob en la puerta.

- Hola. – dije, sorprendido por verle allí.

- Hola. ¿ya se ha marchado Bella?

- Hace un rato.

- Vale. Oye Edward, ¿está bien? Digo, su hombro. – dijo Jacob, mirando sus pies mientras caminaba a mi alrededor.

- Si, todo está bien. Si no se da otro golpe, todo estará perfecto.

- Vale.

- Bueno, yo me voy a dar un paseo. Nos vemos a la hora de la cena. – dije esquivando a mi primo.

No entendía la causa, pero nunca me había llevado muy bien con Jacob. Parecía estar preocupado por Bella y cuando hablaba de ella lo hacía con mucho cariño, lo que me molestaba bastante, debía reconocerlo. Bella estaba empezando a gustarme, y mucho.

Di una vuelta por los alrededores del pueblo hasta que empezó a anochecer. Cogí el coche de mi madre y volví a casa.

- Edward, al fin llegas. – dijo mi madre al verme. – Esta noche hay lluvia de estrellas.

- ¿Es hoy?

- Vamos. Todos están en el jardín. – mi madre me cogió de la mano y me llevó hacia donde estaba la familia.

Me senté en el suelo, al lado de mi hermano James, en el momento en que las estrellas empezaron a recorrer el cielo. Todos mirábamos el precioso espectáculo que se estaba produciendo sobre nosotros. Bueno, todos menos mi prima Jacob, que miraba hacia el bosque.

- ¿Estás bien? – dijo James, golpeándome levemente en el hombro.

- Si. ¿Por?

- Te veo distraído.

- Luego lo hablamos.

Las estrellas pronto desaparecieron y el cielo quedó oscuro, ya que esa noche no había apenas luna o, al menos, apenas era visible. Todos volvieron a la casa, menos Jacob, que se marchó hacia el bosque, y James y yo, que nos quedamos sentados en el suelo.

- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? – dijo sentándose delante de mí.

- Creo que empieza a gustarme una chica, pero es algo extraño. Hace mucho que no siento nada así.

- ¿Y cual es el problema?

- No hace ni dos días que la conozco.

- ¿Y?

- Jacob va detrás de ella.

- ¿Y a ella le gusta Jacob?

- No lo se, espero que no.

- No quiero repetirme, pero no veo el problema.

- James, hoy vino a la consulta. Hice que se quitara la camiseta para poder examinarle el hombro.

- ¿Y que pasó?

- En ese momento nada, gracias a Dios.

- ¿Te empalmaste? – exclamó.

Me puse de rodillas y le tapé la boca con las dos manos.

- No grites. – susurré. – Calla.

- Suéltame. – dijo, aun con mis manos sobre mi boca. – no diré nada más.

- Vale. – le destapé la boca y volví a sentarme.

- ¿Entonces qué? – dijo ahora entre susurros. – Te…

- Si, pero… mierda! – exclamé. – suerte que Bella ya se había ido, aunque me pilló papá.

- Edward, estás fatal. – dijo empezando a reír. – vas muy quemado. ¿Cuánto hace que no echas un polvo?

- No voy a responder a eso. – dije sin poder evitar sonrojarme.

- ¿Eres virgen? – exclamó de nuevo.

Esta vez no le tapé la boca, sino que le empujé y me senté sobre su espalda.

- Estuviste un año con Jessica.

- No surgió, ¿vale?

- Vale. Edward, levanta de encima. Me haces daño.

Me levanté de encima de mi hermano y me quedé de pie a su lado.

- Perdona Edward. Así que quien te gusta es Bella Swan. Es muy guapa.

- Si que lo es.

- Deberías acercarte a ella. Lígatela.

- Pero Jacob…

- No sabes si a Bella le gusta Jacob. Tal vez le gustas tú. – dijo poniendo sus manos sobre mis hombros. – Venga, vámonos a dormir.

- Yo voy a comer algo y luego iré a la cama. – dije mientras los dos íbamos hacia la casa. – oye James…

- Tranquilo. Nuestras conversaciones quedan entre nosotros.

- Gracias.

- Mañana iremos a pasar el día en el pueblo con las hermanas Swan. Vendrás, ¿no?

- No lo se. Me da la sensación de que mañana voy a estar ocupado. – no sabía porque, pero me daba la sensación de que Bella era un poco patosa, y que tal vez vendría a casa por el dolor de su hombro.

- Ya veremos.

- Buenas noches. – dije mientras James subía hacia el dormitorio.

Me fui hacia la cocina, pero al final no comí nada. Bebí un poco de agua y me senté en el sofá del salón, pensando en la conversación que había tenido con mi hermano. Había estado un año con Jessica, pero nunca había habido sexo. Conocía la reputación de mi entonces novia, y si me acostaba con ella, no me dejaría salir de la cama ni un momento. Además, nunca había sentido la necesidad de hacerlo. No estaba enamorado de ella.

En esos momentos, oí como Jacob entraba en casa. Se asustó al verme sentado en la oscuridad.

- Creí que estarías todos durmiendo.

- No tengo sueño.

- Mañana iremos al pueblo, no? – dije acercándose un poco.

- Si.

- Bella vuelve a sentir dolor en el hombro. – "lo sabía."

- Entonces me quedaré en casa por si decide venir. – dije poniéndome en pie.

- Eso está bien. Me voy a dormir.

- Yo también subo.

Subimos juntos al dormitorio que compartíamos los seis y nos acostamos en nuestras respectivas camas. Jacob pronto empezó a roncar, y yo no me dormí mucho más tarde.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Otro capítulo llegó. Que os ha parecido?

Opiniones, porfi plis.


	5. Cap 3 Pov Bella

**Disclaimer. Los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque la trama es mía, solo mía, mi tesoro. Aunque con un poco de inspiración de un par de películas.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente, mientras que lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva **_**son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Advertencia, para que no haya líos. Está historia está escrita desde dos puntos de vista. Por un lado, Bella, y por otro, Edward. Un capítulo será pov Bella y otro pov Edward, referente al mismo día. No se si me explico, pero ya lo iré diciendo en cada capítulo.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Los protagonistas son humanos.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

CAPÍTULO 3. POV Bella.

Podía sentir el dulce aliento de Jacob en mi cara. No podía moverme. No sabía como reaccionar ante sus palabras y lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Sus labios, suaves y ardientes, rozaron los míos y no pude evitar mover los míos al mismo ritmo, hasta que sentí su lengua buscar la mía y me separé de él.

- Lo siento, pero esto no puede ser. – dije poniéndome en pie de un salto.

- Pero…

- Yo… yo no siento lo mismo por ti.

- No creo que eso sea cierto. – dijo poniéndose también en pie, a pocos centímetros de mí. – Sino, no me hubieras devuelto el beso.

- No lo hice queriendo. – empecé a retroceder, pero Jacob iba avanzando. – No puedo haber nada entre nosotros.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque… porque tengo novio. – acabé diciendo. – y le quiero. – "todo mentira."

Mis últimas palabras consiguieron que Jacob dejara de avanzar, y yo no pude seguir retrocediendo porque me tropecé con uno de los escalones del porche y caí el suelo. El golpe no fue fuerte, pero me hice daño en el hombro al caer de costado. "¿Por qué todos los golpes tienen que ir al mismo sitio?"

- Estoy bien, no me he hecho daño. – dije al ver que Jacob avanzaba de nuevo hacia mí. – Buenas noches.

Me levanté del suelo y fui a toda prisa hacia la puerta. No pude respirar de nuevo hasta que no hube cerrado la puerta tras de mí. Subí al dormitorio, intentando no hacer ruido, cosa que no conseguí, porque me tropecé con el último escalón, aunque esta vez no me caí.

Me puse el pijama y, cuando me estaba tumbando en la cama, me fijé en que una de las camas estaba vacía. No me lo pensé dos veces y cogí mi almohada y me fui a la otra habitación, donde encontré a Renesmee, tumbada sobre una esterilla, de espaldas a la puerta. "Algo grave debe de estar sucediéndole para que se aísle de esta manera." Me tumbé a su lado, la abracé por la cintura e intenté dormir, lo que me costó bastante. Incluso oí como Rosalie y Victoria llegaban a las dos de la mañana.

Esa fue la primera noche que soñé con Edward Cullen.

Cuando desperté, estaba sola en la habitación. Me levanté, con mi almohada bajo mi brazo, y fui a vestirme. Decidí ponerme cómoda, así que me puse unos vaqueros rotos, una camiseta ancha de manga corta y una gorra. Como me dolía un poco el hombro, en vez de sujetador, me puse el biquini, por si me dolía más y tenía que ir a ver al doctor Cullen, o a su hijo.

Bajé a la cocina, pero no había nadie. "Deben de estar desayunando en el jardín." Y así era. Estaban todos en el jardín, desayunando en pijama.

- ¿Por qué no me habéis despertado? – dije sentándome al lado de Alice.

- Te dormiste tarde y no quise despertarte. – dijo Renesmee. – Hoy vamos al pueblo, no? – dijo antes de que pudiera darle las gracias.

- Yo no voy a ir. Al menos no ahora. – dije y, al momento, seis pares de ojos se clavaron en mí. – es que me duele el hombro.

- ¿Y no puedes venir? – dijo Alice. – Quiero que conozcas a Jasper.

- Voy a ir a ver al doctor Cullen.

- O a su hijo. – dijo Renesmee, que miraba hacia otro lado.

- ¿Qué hijo? – preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo, como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo.

- Ninguno. – cogí un par de bollos de pan y me puse en pie. – luego os llamo para saber donde estáis. – dije empezando a ir hacia el camino y me despedí de ellos con la mano.

Cuando llegué a la casa de los Cullen, les encontré a todos en la puerta.

- Hola Bella. – dijo Emmett, que vino hacia mi antes de que pudiera hacerlo Jacob, lo cual agradecí. - ¿No vienes al pueblo?

- Iré más tarde.

- Nosotros ahora íbamos a buscar a las chicas.

- No tengáis prisa. Cuando me he ido estaban desayunando. En pijama. – añadí en voz baja, para que solo él pudiera oírme.

- Chicos, en marcha! – exclamó, volviéndose hacia su familia.

Se marcharon todos menos los señores Cullen y Edward. Me acerqué a ellos y les saludé.

- ¿No vas al pueblo, Bella? – preguntó Esme.

- LA verdad es que… bueno… - me daba vergüenza decirle que me había caído y me había golpeado en el mismo hombro. "Soy una patosa de cuidado."

- ¿Te duele? – preguntó el doctor Cullen.

- Si.

- Entras. – dijo el doctor Cullen, indicándome que le siguiera.

Fuimos hacia un dormitorio en el que había seis camas y me dijo que me sentara en una de ellas. Cuando me senté, me di cuenta de que el doctor había desaparecido de la habitación. En su lugar estaba Edward.

- ¿Te duele mucho?

- Cada vez más.

- Veamos. – dijo acercándose a mi. Me quité la camiseta como pude y él se acercó. – Te ha salido un hematoma. ¿Has vuelto a golpearte?

- Anoche me caí y me di con el borde de uno de los escalones del porche. – admití. Lo mejor era ser sincera.

- De acuerdo. Te va a doler.

- ¿Qué? Au! – grité, al sentir una fuerte punzada de dolor y, de repente, ya no me dolía. –Vaya, gracias.

- De nada, pero no te muevas. Voy a buscar una pomada. – fue hacia el armario y, tras rebuscar en un maletín, volví hacia mí.

Se echó un poco de la pomada en las manos y empezó a extenderla por mi hombro, pasando suavemente su mano. Volvía a sentir la misma extraña sensación en el estómago que había sentido el día anterior. Cerré los ojos mientras aun sentía su mano en mi hombro, aunque pronto sentí su dedo dibujar algo cerca de mi nuca, justo donde tenía mi tatuaje.

- ¿Cómo va? – preguntó la dulce y amable voz de Esme, logrando sobresaltarme.

- Ya no me duele. – dije sintiendo como Edward se apartaba de mí.

- Edward tiene unas manos milagrosas. – dijo, sonriendo con orgullo.

"Y que lo diga."

Volví a ponerme la camiseta y me levanté de la cama. Edward ya no estaba en la habitación, y Esme me cogió suavemente del brazo y me llevó hacia el jardín, donde estaba su marido y su hijo hablando.

- ¿Vas a ir al pueblo? – dijo el doctor.

- Si, iré dando un paseo. Gracias por todo.

- No ha sido nada. Edward, tu también vas al pueblo, no?

- Si.

- Ve con Bella.

- ¿Qué? – respondimos los dos al mismo tiempo.

- Hay un buen trozo hasta el pueblo. ¿No irás a dejar que vaya sola? – dijo el doctor. – Yo os llevaría, pero voy en otra dirección.

- Bueno… - se rindió su hijo. – voy a por mi móvil y a por mi cartera, - dijo volviendo hacia la casa.

El doctor y la señora Cullen se montaron en el coche y se marcharon. No pasó ni un minuto y Edward ya estaba de vuelta en el jardín. Empezamos a caminar el silencio. La sensación de mi estómago no desaparecía, sino que cada vez se iba haciendo más notable. Como Edward no decía nada, decidí hablar yo.

- Creo que hace dos noche pasó algo en el club, no?

- Una señora mayor pilló a mi hermano y a tu hermana en un armario. Y no fue la única que los vio.

- ¿Había más gente?

- La mujer empezó a gritar y salieron corriendo del armario. Tu hermana fue rápida, pero mi hermano no tanto y salió del armario con los calzoncillos en la mano. – le miré de reojo y vi que estaba empezando a reír. "que sonrisa más bonita tiene."

- Eso me lo contaron mis hermanas. Creía que solo se estaban enrollando. Ahora entiendo la bronca.

- A él también le dieron una buena charla. Por cierto, aun no me he presentado como es debido. – dijo deteniéndose en seco. – Soy Edward Cullen.

- Bella Swan – estrechamos nuestras manos y continuamos caminando.

- ¿Eso es lo que pone en tu tatuaje?

- Si. Es una B y una S. – dije, sonrojándome, recordando su dedo recorrer mi tatuaje.

- ¿No debería ser una I? De Isabella.

- Debería, pero no me gusta,

- De acuerdo.

Podía ver el pueblo a poca distancia y deseé no llegar nunca. Quería seguir estando a solas con Edward, y eso ya no podría ser una vez que nos encontráramos con nuestros hermanos.

- ¿Soléis bañaros vestidas en el lago?

- ¿Qué? – "¿nos vieron? Dios, si nos quedamos en sujetador. Que vergüenza, aunque pensándolo bien, él ya me ha visto dos veces así."

- Nos estábamos instalando y os vimos desde la ventana, pero de lejos.

- Ya…

- No era nuestra intención. Lo siento. – dijo en el momento en que nos deteníamos en la entrada del pueblo.

- No vuelvas a mencionarlo y no pasará nada. – dije sacando mi móvil del bolsillo de mis vaqueros. – Vamos.

- ¿A dónde?

- Llamaré a Alice. – me llevé el teléfono a ala oreja y esperé. No me contestó. – No contesta.

- Llamaré a Jasper. – esperamos y tampoco respondió.

- Llamaré a mi hermana pequeña. – marqué el número de Renesmee y, cuando sonó el primer tono, me colgó. "será posible!" – me ha colgado! – exclamé, alucinada. – vayamos a la iglesia.

- ¿Para qué? – preguntó Edward, claramente sorprendido. Y no me extrañaba.

- Conocemos al pastor de toda la vida. Tal vez hayan ido a saludarle.

- Vale.

Fuimos bastante deprisa hacia la iglesia, donde encontramos al reverendo Jordan y a su hija Lauren, que tenía mi edad. Le pregunté si había visto a las chicas, y me dijo que habían ido a saludarle y le había dicho que irían a la cafetería de Ronald. "¿Pero como no se me ha ocurrido antes? Si siempre vamos allí."

- ¿Es ese Michael? – preguntó mirando a Edward, que tenía a Lauren prácticamente encima. – Lauren, deja ya al novio de Bella.

- Zack, este no es Michael. Él… está en Nueva York. – dije sintiendo como empezaba a ruborizarme debido a su insinuación.

- Ah! Perdona, Bella.

- Lauren te llamas, ¿no? – dijo Edward quitándose de encima como pudo a la chica.

- Si. ¿Y tú?

- Edward, pero eso no viene al caso. – dijo, acercándose a mi y, para mi sorpresa, me cogió de la mano. Me puse nerviosa al momento. – yo no soy el tal Michael, pero si que soy su novio, como ya te ha dicho tu padre.

"Pero que está diciendo este chiflado?"

- ¿Y Michael? – preguntó Lauren mirándome a mí.

- Lo dejamos hace un tiempo. – dije sintiendo como ahora Edward rodeaba mi cintura con su brazo y sentí el calor de sus labios en mi mejilla.

- Me alegro. No se portaba bien contigo. – dijo Zack. – Y Edward parece buen chico. – ahora le miraba directamente a él. - ¿Lo eres?

- Mi único deseo es que Isabella sea feliz. – dijo esbozando una gran sonrisa. Y vi que mi amigo el pastor parecía feliz y complacido por su respuesta,

- Que así sea. Adiós, chicos.

- Adiós. – dijimos al mismo tiempo.

Edward y yo nos marchamos, aun con su brazo alrededor de mi cintura, pero a los pocos metros me detuve.

- ¿A que venía eso?

- Perdona. No se que me ha pasado. Nunca había hecho algo así, pero es que no dejaba de sobarme. – dijo poniéndose más rojo que un tomate.

- Pobrecito. – dije con notable sarcasmo.

- Me estaba tocando el culo por debajo de los pantalones! – exclamó, reprimiendo un grito. – Perdóname, por favor. – suplicó. De verdad sentía lo que había hecho, aunque yo no lo lamentaba en absoluto. Aun podía notar el calor en mi mejilla, en el lugar en el que me había besado.

Miré hacia la iglesia y vi que Lauren aun nos estaba mirando. No se que me impulsó a hacerlo, pero quería dejarle claro que no podía volver a acercarse a Edward, además de que me moría de ganas de hacerlo, y esa era la excusa perfecta. Me acerqué lentamente a Edward, acaricié su mejilla y posé mis labios sobre los suyos, iniciando un beso dulce, delicado y delicioso, que no terminé hasta que oí carraspear a alguien a nuestro lado.

Me aparté de Edward, que estaba alucinando, y miré a Seth y Renesmee, que estaban a nuestro lado, sonriendo. No dijeron nada, pero echaron a andar hacia la cafetería, cuchicheando, y nosotros les seguimos. Cuando llegamos a la cafetería, detuve a Edward frente a la puerta.

- Perdona lo del beso, pero Lauren nos estaba mirando.

- ¿Estamos en paz, entonces?

- Lo estamos.

Comimos en esa misma cafetería y, por la tarde, Renesmee se fue con los chicos, ya que el día anterior había quedado con Esme en su casa para trabajar en el jardín, y los chicos iban a ir de pesca. En cuanto estuvimos solas, todas empezaron a hablar sobre sus chicos.

- Seth y Renesmee se llevan muy bien, no? – dije. Les había visto muy bien juntos.

- Pero no creo que Seth le guste. – respondió Alice. – la pequeña Nessie se nos ha enamorado, por eso se comporta de forma rara. Está celosa.

- Yo también creo que le gusta uno de nuestros chicos. – dijo Rosalie. – Aunque con mi Emmett no tiene ninguna oportunidad.

- Pues yo creo que se siente desplazada, al ser la más pequeña… - dijo Vicky, que se estaba comiendo un enorme helado. - ¿Tú que crees, Bella?

- No lo se.

- Anoche casi me acuesto con Emmett. – dijo Rose de repente. Se notaba que se moría de ganas de hablar de ello.

- Y yo con James.

- Y yo con Jasper.

"Por Dios, como está el panorama."

- ¿Bella? – dijo Alice, tocándome el brazo.

- ¿Qué? Yo casi no me acuesto con… - empecé a decir, pero me callé. – Total, que yo no tengo tanta suerte como vosotras.

- Al menos, tú no llevas cuatro meses sin hacer nada, como yo. – dijo Victoria con disgusto. – Tú tienes a Mike.

"No, llevo sin sexo como toda la vida. Bueno, sin tener en cuenta…"

- Rompí con Mike hace un par de meses. – dije, provocando una exclamación de sorpresa por parte de las tres. – No sabía como decíroslo. – murmuré. – Y no me preguntéis el motivo. Las cosas no iban bien y punto.

Ninguna de las tres dijo nada y nos tomamos nuestros helados, pensando en lo que podríamos hacer esa tarde. Decidimos ir al lago a tomar al sol y a darnos un baño.

Las chicas se tiraron al agua y yo me quedé al lado del muelle, leyendo pero, para variar, no me dejaron sola mucho rato. Jacob apareció allí y se sentó a mi lado.

- ¿No ibas de pesca?

- Me cansé. ¿Qué estás leyendo?

- Poesía. – dije dejando el libro a mi lado.

- ¿Tú hombro ya está bien?

- Está mejor, gracias. – me puse en pie y me alejé un par de pasos, pero Jacob apareció a mi lado al momento. – Me gustaría estar sola, Jacob.

- Solo quería disculparme por lo de anoche. No debí ser tan insistente.

- Vale, tranquilo.

- Espera. – Jacob me cogió del brazo y me solté de golpe. – Perdona que me meta, pero…

- Jacob, me caes bien, así que no lo estropees. – dije bruscamente. – Tengo un mal día. Por favor, deja que me vaya a mi casa.

- ¿Te acompaño?

- No.

Me di la vuelta y me fui corriendo hacia la casa, subí las escaleras y me encerré en la habitación vacía, llorando. No podía evitarlo. Desde que Zack me había dicho el nombre de Mike, y luego mi hermana había metido a Mike y el sexo en la misma frase… había empezado a ver en mi mente unas imágenes que deseaba olvidar con todas mis fuerzas. Y cuando Jacob me cogió del brazo… me derrumbé.

Al principio, mi relación con Mike había sido como un sueño, pero conforme iban pasando las semanas, todo cambió. Él cambió. De ser un chico dulce y delicado se convirtió en un chico brusco y violento. Había perdido la beca de baloncesto de la universidad por una lesión en la rodilla y su padre le había echado de casa. Y por ello, había empezado a tratarme como a una mierda. Aguanté la situación varios meses, hasta que al final sucedió.

_- Bella ¿estás bien? –_ dijo una voz, seguida de un golpe en la puerta, que se abrió de golpe. – Bella! – Renesmee se sentó a mi lado y me abrazó con fuerza y yo aun lloré más.

No dijo nada. Simplemente me abrazaba e iba acariciando mi espalda. No se cuanto rato estuvimos así, pero creo que me dormí, porque cuando volví a abrir los ojos estaba en mi cama, con Renesmee y un chico de rodillas a mi lado.

- Al fin despiertas. – dijo Renesmee, parecía aliviada. – Gracias por quedarte con nosotras. – dijo mirando al chico, que reconocí con efectos retardados.

- no ha sido nada. Es hora de que vuelva a casa. – dijo Seth, que acarició la mejilla de Renesmee y se besaron en los labios. – Adiós Bella.

- Adiós, y gracias.

El muchacho me sonrió y salió de la habitación. Renesmee se sentó en la cama a mi lado y yo hice lo mismo.

- Bella, ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

- No lo se.

- Nunca te había visto así, salvo cuando… - no terminó la frase. La preocupación desapareció de su rostro y dio paso a la ira. – ¡¿no se le habrá ocurrido llamarte o venir a verte? – exclamó.

- No, no. No he vuelto a verle.

- Más le vale, sino terminaré lo que empecé hace dos meses.

- Te quiero. – dije, logrando que se calmara un poco.

- Ya lo se.

- Nunca te lo digo. – dije acariciando su mano.

- No hace falta.

- Tú me lo dices todo el tiempo. Prometo decírtelo cada día.

- Gracias. Venga, Bella. Descansa y piensa en cosas bonitas. Piensa en Jacob. – añadió con tristeza, ayudándome a tumbarme de nuevo.

- Creía que habías dicho en cosas bonitas. – dije, intentando bromear.

- ¿Es que no te gusta Jacob? Está muy bueno.

- No, no me gusta. – dije intentando encontrar la postura más cómoda.

- ¿Y en quien quieres pensar? – dijo, aunque en esos momentos sentía su voz muy lejos de mí.

- En Edward.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Otro capi más.

¿Qué tal os ha parecido? ¿alguna teoria?

Decídmelo!

Besitos.


	6. Cap 3 Pov Edward

**Disclaimer. Los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque la trama es mía, solo mía, mi tesoro. Aunque con un poco de inspiración de un par de películas.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente, mientras que lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva **_**son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Advertencia, para que no haya líos. Está historia está escrita desde dos puntos de vista. Por un lado, Bella, y por otro, Edward. Un capítulo será pov Bella y otro pov Edward, referente al mismo día. No se si me explico, pero ya lo iré diciendo en cada capítulo.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Los protagonistas son humanos.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

Capítulo 3. Pov Edward.

Cuando desperté esa mañana, me di cuenta de que ya estaban todos despiertos. Estaban preparando sus cosas para pasar el día en el pueblo. No me di ninguna prisa en levantarme, y lo hice cuando ya estuvieron todos vestidos y arreglados.

- Va Edward, muévete. Aun tenemos que desayunar e ir a buscar a las chicas. – dijo Emmett, llevándome a empujones hacia el cuarto de baño. – Venga. – insistió. Parecía nervioso, pero sobre todo ansioso.

- Yo no voy a ir ahora. Iré más tarde. – dije, lavándome la cara. Tengo que hacer una cosa antes.

- Como quieras. – se rindió. Sabía que no conseguiría convencerme.

Me vestí con calma y bajé a la cocina cuando ya estaban todos sentados en la mesa. Me senté en mi sitio y empecé a comer. Mi padre nos dijo que ese día él y mi madre pasarían la mañana en la ciudad y que no cogiéramos el coche a no ser que fuera una emergencia.

Estaba deseando que Bella viniera a casa, pero lamentaba que fuera solo por el dolor de su hombro. "Ojala James no se equivoque y que Bella se fije en mi."

- Bueno, pues nosotros nos vamos ya. – dijo James, recogiendo su plato del desayuno.

Recogimos la mesa entre todos y salimos al jardín. No llevábamos ni dos minutos allí cuando apareció ella. Vestía de manera informal, pero estaba preciosa.

- Hola, Bella. – dijo Emmett, que fue hacia Bella. Noté como Jacob también iba a ir hacia ella, pero se contuvo al ver a mi hermano ir hacia Bella. – ¿No vienes al pueblo?

. Iré más tarde.

- Nosotros ahora íbamos a ir a buscar a las chicas.

- No tengáis prisa. Cuando me he ido, estaban desayunando. – añadió algo en voz baja, pero no alcancé a oír lo que era. Habló en apenas un susurro.

- Chicos, enmarca! – exclamó mi hermano, dándose la vuelta hacia mis hermanos y mis primos. Parecía entusiasmado. Incluso en la distancia podía ver como le brillaban los ojos. "Que le habrá dicho Bella para que se haya puesto así?"

Los chicos se marcharon a pie, dejándonos a mis padres, Bella y a mí en el jardín de mi casa. Bella pareció dudar, pero terminó acercándose a nosotros y nos saludó.

- ¿No vas al pueblo, Bella? – le preguntó mi madre.

- La verdad es que… bueno… - Bella empezó a ruborizarse, a pesar de que intentaba esconder su rostro bajó la visera de la gorra que llevaba puesta e, inconscientemente, empezó a frotarse levemente el hombro. "Tal y como me dijo Jacob. Le sigue doliendo."

- ¿Te duele? – preguntó mi padre. Él también se había dado cuenta del gesto de Bella. "Obvio, no está ciego."

- Si.

- Entra. – dijo mi padre, señalando hacia la puerta.

Los dos entraron en la casa y yo les seguí. Fuimos hacia el dormitorio en el que dormíamos todos. Mientras Bella se sentaba en mi cama, mi padre me echó una mirada que no acabé de identificar y salió de la habitación.

- ¿Te duele mucho? – dije en cuanto Bella se dio cuenta de que en la habitación solo estábamos nosotros dos.

- Cada vez más.

- Veamos. – me acerqué a ella que, al momento, se quitó la camiseta sin necesidad de que yo se lo pidiera, y se quedó con las parte de arriba de un biquini. Me acerqué un poco más a ella y me di cuenta de que tenía marcas en el lugar del golpe. – Te ha salido un hematoma. ¿Has vuelto a golpearte? "Como yo decía. Es una patosa de mucho cuidado."

- Anoche me caí y me di con el borde de uno de los escalones del porche. – dijo, como si estuviera confesando un crimen.

- De acuerdo. – dejé llevando mis manos a su hombro. – Te va a doler. – le advertí.

- ¿Qué? Au! – gritó al momento en que presionaba en el lugar del golpe. – Vaya! gracias.

- De nada, pero no te muevas, voy a buscar una pomada. – me alejé de ella y fui hacia uno de los armarios. Rebusqué en mi maletín, que nos hacía de botiquín a todos, y cuando encontré lo que estaba buscando, volví con Bella.

Me eché la pomada en las manos, las froté con el fin de extender bien el gel en mis manos y empecé a masajear el hombro de la hermosa Bella lo más delicadamente que pude. Empecé a sentir el mismo cosquilleo que la vez anterior, pero esta vez en el estómago. Seguí masajeando su hombro y, sin poder evitarlo, llevé mi mano a su tatuaje, que empecé a dibujar con mi dedo.

- ¿Cómo va? – dijo mi madre, que me dio un susto de muerte, a pesar de la dulzura con que habló.

- Ya no me duele. – dijo Bella, y yo me aparté al momento de ella. Había estado a punto de volverme a pasar lo mismo que la vez anterior. "No es plan de empalmarme delante de mi madre, y menos delante de Bella. Me muero si eso pasa."

- Edward tiene unas manos milagrosas. – dijo sonriendo con orgullo, lo que consiguió que me ruborizara.

Tuve que irme de la habitación para que no me pillaran en pleno calentón, así que me fui al jardín, donde me encontré con mi padre. El aire me ayudó mucho a despejarme.

- ¿Cómo está Bella?

- Le he puesto una pomada y dice que ya no le duele.

- Me alegro.

En ese momento, Bella y mi madre aparecieron a nuestro lado.

- ¿Vas a ir al pueblo? – preguntó mi padre a Bella. Parecía empeñado en que la chica fuera al pueblo. Sin duda estaba tramando algo.

- Si, me iré dando un paseo. Gracias por todo. – añadió, mirándome de reojo.

- No ha sido nada. – dijo mi padre, llevando su mano a mi hombro. – Edward, tú también vas al pueblo, no?

- Si. – "lo sabía. Seguro que quiere que vaya con Bella."

- Ve con Bella.

- ¡¿Qué? – exclamamos al mismo tiempo, aunque ya me lo esperaba.

- Hay un buen trozo hasta el pueblo. ¿No irás a dejar que vaya sola? – dijo en un tono que haría sentirse culpable a cualquiera. Estaba claro que no podía negarme.

- Bueno… - me rendí. La verdad es que me moría de ganas de ir con Bella, pero me daba mucha vergüenza. – voy a por mi móvil y mi cartera. – dije yendo de nuevo hacia la casa.

Fui hacia mi dormitorio, cogí mis cosas y fui hacia el cuarto de baño. Me mojé un poco la cara y la nuca y respié hondo. "Ha llegado el momento de acercarme un poco a Bella."

Salí del cuarto de baño y bajé casi corriendo las escaleras. Cuando salí al jardín allí solo estaba Bella. Mis padres ya se habían marchado. "Anda que han tardado."

Llegué a su lado y, sin decir palabra, empezamos a andar.

Me sentía un poco más tranquilo, pero el cosquilleo que se había instalado en mi estómago se negaba a desaparecer. Quería decirle algo, aunque solo fuera una simple palabra, pero no podía.

Gracias a Dios, Bella fue quien habló primero.

- Creo que hace dos noches pasó algo en el club, no? - dijo, mirando en todo momento hacia delante.

- Una señora mayor pilló a mi hermano y a tu hermana en un armario. Y no fue la única que los vio. - dije, recordando el momento y la imagen de los dos en medio del pasillo.

- ¿Había más gente?

- La mujer empezó a gritar y salieron corriendo del armario. Tu hermana fue ráìda, pero mi hermano no tanto y salió del armario con los calzoncillos en la mano. - no lo pude evitar y me puse a reír, sobre todo cuando apareció en mi mente la imagen del momento en que mis padres cogieron a James y se lo llevaron.

- Eso no me lo contaron. - dijo, sonriendo. - Creía que solo se estaban enrollando. Ahora entiendo la bronca.

- A él también le dieron una buena charla. - dije, dejando de reírme. Me detuve en seco y me volví hacia ella. - Por cierto, aun no me he presentado como es debido. - Le tendí la mano y deseé que la tomara. - Soy Edward Cullen.

- Bella Swan. - dijo al tiempo que tomaba mi mano y las estrechamos.

Empezamos a caminar de nuevo y en mi mente apareció un detalle sobre Bella. Algo que me encantaba.

- ¿Es eso lo que pone en tu tatuaje?

- Si. Es una B y una S.

- ¿No debería ser una I y una S? De Isabella.

- Debería, pero no me gusta. - dijo en un tono un poco cortante.

- De acuerdo. - dije, un poco incómodo, ya que mis preguntas parecían haberle incomodado.

El pueblo cada vez estaba más cerca, pero yo no quería llegar. Quería seguir estando con Bella, a solas, pero yo sabía que eso no podría ser. Más que nada porque íbamos en busca de nuestros respectivas familias.

Bella miraba hacia el pueblo y yo no podía apartar mi mirada de ella, recordando la primera vez que la había visto a ella y a sus hermanas, en el lago. Fue por eso que mi mente me traicionó cuando quise hablarle.

- ¿Soleis bañaros vestidas en el lago? - pregunté, aunque me arrepentí al momento. Sobretodo cuando vi la expresión de su rostro.

- ¡¿Qué? - exclamó, volviéndose de golpe.

- Nos estábamos instalando y os vimos desde la ventana, pero de lejos. - dije en un inutil intento de disculparme.

- Ya. - dije, estaba tensa. "¿Se habrá enfadado?"

- No era nuestra intención. - me paré al lado de la entrada del pueblo y me volví lentamente para mirarla. - Lo siento.

- No vuelvas a mencionarlo y no pasará nada. - sacó el móvil del bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros y empezó a caminar de nuevo. - Vamos.

- ¿A donde?

- Llamaré a Alice. - dijo, llevándose el teléfono a la oreja. - No contesta.

- Llamaré a Jasper. - dije yo, cogiéndo mi móvil, pero tampoco me respondió. "¿Qué estará haciendo?"

- Llamaré a mi hermana pequeña. Me ha colgado! - exclamó al momento, indignada. - Vayamos a la iglesia.

- ¿Para que? - exclamé, sorprendido. - "¿Para que quiere que vayamos ahora a la iglesia?

- Conocemos al sacerdote de toda la vida. Tal vez hayan ido a saludarle.

- Vale.

Caminamos rápidamente hacia la iglesia, donde nos encontramos con un hombre que debía de tener la edad de mis padres, y a una chica que debía de tener mi edad. Era bastante guapa, la verdad, aunque no tanto como mi Bella.

Ambos se parecían mucho, por lo que deduje que debían de ser padre e hija.

Bella le preguntó al hombre si habían visto a los chicos y el hombre le dijo que habían pasado por allí, pero que al final se habían ido a la cafetería y Bella parecía saber a cual cafetería se refería.

Mientras hablaban, la chica cada vez se iba acercando más a mí, hasta que la tuve prácticamente encima, empezando a besarme levemente por el cuello y tocándome el culo descaradamente. Quería quitármela de encima, pero no me dejaba ni moverme. Estaba intentando escuchar la conversación que se estaba produciendo a pocos metros de mí.

- Lauren, deja ya al novio de Bella. - oí como decía el hombre, que daba la sensación de ser sacerdote o algo así.

Empecé a quitarme a la tal Lauren de encima y me costó lo mío. Era peor que una lapa.

- Lauren te llamas, no? - dije, consiguiendo apartarme de la chica, que ya había conseguido lo que quería, meterme mano a lo bestia.

- Si, y tu?

- Edward, pero eso no viene al caso. - dije, acercándome a Bella. No se que me impulsó a hacerlo, pero al estar a su lado, cogí a Bella de la mano. - Yo no soy el tal Michael. - empecé a decir, recordando que el sacerdote había dicho ese nombre hacía pocos minutos. - pero si que soy su novio, como ya te ha dicho su padre. - "¿Que diablos estoy haciendo? Esto es una locura."

- ¿Y Michael? - preguntó Lauren, mirando a Bella.

- Lo dejamos hace un tiempo. - mientras Bella hablaba, rodeé su cintura con mi brazo y, sin darme cuenta, le besé en la mejilla.

- Me alegro. - dijo el hombre. - No se ha portado bien contigo y Edward parece un buen chico. - ahora me miró a mí directamente. - ¿Lo eres?

- Mi único deseo es que Isabella sea feliz. - dije sonriendo, y no estaba mintiendo. Quería ver feliz a Bella. Cada vez me gustaba más.

- Que así sea. - dijo el sacerdonte, sonriendo. Se le veía feliz. Se notaba que apreciaba mucho a Bella. - Adios, chicos.

- Adios. - dijimos Bella y yo al mismo tiempo.

Empezamos a caminar de nuevo, aun con mi brazo alrededor de la cintura de Bella, pero nos detuvimos al poco rato. Parecía estar enfadada, otra vez.

- ¿A que venía eso?

- Perdona, no se que me ha pasado. - empecé a hablar atropelladamente, intentando disculparme de forma apropiada, pero no estaba seguro de poder conseguirlo. - Nunca había hecho algo así, pero es que no dejaba de sobarme. - dije, poniéndome rojo como un tomate. Notaba como mis mejillas ardían.

- Pobrecito... - dijo en tono burlón. Reconozco que me dolió.

- Me estaba tocando el culo por debajo de los pantalones! - dije, intentando no gritar. Respiré hondo un par de veces y hablé en un susurro. - Perdóname, por favor.

Esperaba una respuesta por su parte, pero no dijo nada. Aunque lo que estaba haciendo me dejó paralizado. Bella estaba acariciando mi mejilla, logrando que empezara a ponerme muy nervioso. Lentamente se acercó a mí y me besó dulcemente en los labios.

Quise corresponderle el beso, pero alguien carraspeó a nuestro lado y Bella se apartó de mí.

Seguí sin poder moverme, pero logré ver las caras de quienes nos interrumpieron. Eran mi primo Seth y Renesmee, la hermana de Bella y mi amiga, que no dejaba de sonreír.

Ninguno de los cuatro dijimos nada y empezamos a caminar hacia la cafetería en la que aun estaban los demás, pero no llegué a entrar.

- Perdona lo del beso, pero Lauren nos estaba mirando. . dijo Bella de carrerilla.

- ¿Estamos en paz, entonces?

- Lo estamos.

Comimos todos juntos en la cafetería y, cuando fueron las tres y media; mis hermanos, mis primos, Renesmee y yo nos marchamos. Íbamos a ir de pesca, mientras que Nessie iría a mi casa, con mi madre, a ayudarla a arreglar el jardín.

- Edward, ¿podemos hablar? - dijo Nessie en el momento en que salíamos del pueblo.

- ¿Sobre el beso?

- Si.

- Verás... - empecé a contarle lo que había sucedido y cuando mencioné el nombre de Michael y Lauren, puso una cara que deba miedo. ¿Pasa algo con esas dos personas?

- Los dos son unos gilipollas, pero no hablemos de ellos.

- Entonces... ¿te gusta la jardinería? - dije, intentando canviar de tema. Quería tranquilizarla.

- Es mi pasión. Me encanta el trabajo que está haciendo tu madre. Es arte. - dijo sonriendo al fin, que era lo que yo quería.

- Es una persona con mucho talento. - dije, mirándola. Me encantaba el trabajo de mi madre. - Y según lo que he visto en el jardín, tu también.

- Gracias. Lo hago lo mejor que puedo. - dijo. La miré de reojo y vi que se estaba sonrojando.

- Seth no deja de mirarte. - susurré en su oído, mirando de reojo a mi primo, que no dejaba de mirarnos, sobre todo a Nessie. - Creo que le gustas un poco demasiado.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? Solo somos amigos. - se notaba a la legua que se estaba poniendo nerviosa por mis palabras, lo que me indicó que a ella también le gustaba.

- Eres una chica lista, simpática, con un talento especial. Eso sin mencionar que eres preciosa. ¡Como no vas a gustarle?

- Pero es que a mí no me gusta Seth. - susurró también. - aunque él también es muy listo, simpático y muy guapo, pero no se...

- Lo entiendo. - dije al darme cuenta de a quien estaba mirando. "Al parecer me he equivocado de hermano." - Aunque creo que Jacob está algo distraído.

- No te andes con sutilezas. - dijo, enlazando su brazo con el mio. - Se que a Jacob le gusta Bella. - dijo. Se notaba que le dolía la idea. - ¿Sabes? Creo que si que hablaré con Seth.

- Vale.

- Adiós. - me dio un beso en la mejilla y fue corriendo hacia Seth, saltó sobre su espalda y ambos se pusieron a reír.

Seth empezó a correr con Nessie sobre su espalda y fueron así hasta que llegamos a nuestra casa. Nosotros fuímos a buscar nuestras cañas de pescar, mientras que Nessie se quedó en el jardín, con mi madre, comenzando a trabajar en uno de los rosales.

Nos fuimos hacia la orilla del lago y allí nos pusimos a pescar, aunque la pesca no duró muchos. Todos terminamos en el agua, vestidos, jugando como si fuéramos niños pequeños. Bueno, no todos, porque Jacob volvió a desaparecer, como siempre, y me imaginé donde podría haber ido.

- ¿Jacob? - dijo Seth, que vino nadando hacia donde estaba yo.

- Supongo que ha ido a ver a Bella. - murmuré. - ¿Como van las cosas con Nessie?

- Le he pedido si quería salir conmigo y me ha dicho que si. - dijo, sonriendo ampliamente,. Sus ojos tenían un brillo especial que me decían que se había enamorado.

- Me alegro mucho, Seth. Me hace muy feliz verte tan enamorado.

Fui nadando hacia la orilla y salí del agua. Sabía que me estaban siguiendo y sabía quien podía ser. Me di la vuelta de golpe y me encaré con él. - James, me apetece estar solo.

- Solo quería saber que tal te va con Bella.

- Por lo menos, ahora hablamos. - dije mirando a mi hermano.

- ¿Vas a volver a casa?

- Si. Tal vez ayude a las chicas con el jardín.

- Entonces nos vemos luego. - James salió corriendo y fue hacia Jasper, al que intentó hacer una ahogadilla.

Fui hacia casa con tranquilidad y encontré a mi madre y a mi amiga sentadas en la mesa que teníamos en el jardín, tomando un refresco. Me uní a ellas y estuvimos un buen rato sobre la universidad y Nessie nos estuvo contando que, en cuanto pudiera, le gustaría ir a vivir allí, al campo.

- BA Bella y a mí nos encanta este lugar.

- Es muy bonito. - dije mirando a nuestro alrededor. - Es un lugar genial para vivir.

- Pues ya sabes. - dijo mi amiga, mirando hacia un lado.

Me volví hacia donde estaba mirando y vi venir a Seth.

- Creo que ha llegado el momento de irme. Gracias por todo. Esme, Edward. - dijo, al tiempo que nos daba un beso en la mejilla a cada uno y se fue dando brincos hacia Seth.

- Es una chica con mucho talento.

- Eso parece.

- Mira todo lo que ha hecho. - mi madre se puso en pie y me llevó hacia un lado del jardín.

- Había como un pequeño embalse, al que solo le falta el agua, de un par de metros de largo y uno de ancho, rodeado de piedras. Había un banco de madera al lado y muchas rosas amarillas alrededor.

- ¿Todo esto lo ha hecho esta tarde? - pregunté, alucinado.

- Si.

- Alucinante.

- Si.

- Debería aprobechar su talento.

- Voy a comentarle si quiere una recomendación para mi universidad. Además, es muy inteligente. Creo que podría saltarse el último curso de instituto. Podría ir ya a la universidad. - dijo mi madre. Estaba claro que se sentía orgullosa de mi amiga.

- Mamá, eso no me lo tienes que decir a mí. Ves a hablarlo con sus padres.

- Eso es exactamente lo que voy a hacer.

- Y yo me voy a escuchar música a mi cuarto. - subí al dormitorio y me dejé caer en la cama, con el mp3 encendido, hasta que me quedé dormido.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Ya lo se. No tengo perdón, pero es que perdí el capítulo. Y lo encontré el otro día de pura casualidad. Tuve una revelación y miré en una carpeta que tenía guardada, cosa que nunca suele pasar, porque yo no las guardo, las tengo repartidas por todo el piso. Total, que encontré los folios y me puse de inmediato a pasar el capítulo al ordenador.**

**Prometo actualizar cuanto antes.**

**Opiniones?**

**Besitos!**


	7. Cap 4 Pov Bella

**Disclaimer. Los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque la trama es mía, solo mía, mi tesoro. Aunque con un poco de inspiración de un par de películas.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente, mientras que lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva **_**son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía. **

**Lo que está escrito en negrita son sueños de los protagonistas.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Advertencia, para que no haya líos. Está historia está escrita desde dos puntos de vista. Por un lado, Bella, y por otro, Edward. Un capítulo será pov Bella y otro pov Edward, referente al mismo día. No se si me explico, pero ya lo iré diciendo en cada capítulo.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Los protagonistas son humanos.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

Capítulo 4. POV Bella.

No recuerdo que es lo que soñé esa noche, aunque me desperté muy tranquila y contenta. Renesmee aun estaba tumbada en mi cama, a mi lado, abrazada a mi. Era de noche y la casa estaba en silencio. Mi mente me traicionó y, cuando intenté recordar mi sueño, otra imagen apareción en mi mente.

**(FLAIXBACK)**

Estaba discutiendo con Mike, como teníamos ya por costumbre desde hacía semanas. Desde que perdió su beca.

Habíamos llegado al piso que compartíamos y yo me estaba cambiando de ropa.

- Perdóname. - dijo, abrazándome por la espalda, besando mi nuca, justo donde tenía el tatuaje.

- Ya está. - dije - ha sido culpa de los dos. - me di la vuelta y le di un beso en los labios.

Mike continuó con el beso y empezó a recorrer mi cuello con sus labios, desabrochando mi sujetador, besando mis pechos.

- Hagámoslo. - dijo, metiendo su mano por debajo de mis braguitas.

- ¿Los has comprado?

- No he podido. La farmacia estaba cerrada.

- Entonces no. - dije sacando su mano de mi intimidad, que ya había empezado a acariciar.

- ¿Los ves? ¿Te das cuenta? - empezó a gritar de nuevo. - Llevamos seis meses juntos y aun no nos hemos acostado.

- Soy yo la que puede quedarse embarazada. - grité yo también.

- Si no es por los condones, me pones cualquier otra excusa. - me cogió con fuerza del brazo y me lanzó sobre la cama. - De hoy no pasa.

Vi que se estaba quitando los pantalones y los calzoncillos y, cuando quise levantarme, se puso a horcajadas encima de mí, sujetándome por las muñecas. Me resisití, pero recibí un puñetazo por ello y me quedé bastante grogui, momento que aprobechó para quitarme las braguitas y volvió a besar mis pechos, al tiempo que intentaba meter dos dedos en mi sexo.

No pude evitar gritar al sentirle dentro de mí. Me dolió su brusquedad e intenté quitármelo de encima, pero volvió a golpearme. Empecé a llorar de impotencia, me sujetaba las manos y apenas podía moverme, y sus gritosde placer resonaban en mi cabeza.

La puerta de la habitación de abrió de golpe y alguien, no vi quien, me quitó a Mike de encima, pero yo ya no podía moverme. No tenía fuerzas.

- Cabrón! Vas a pagar por lo que le has hecho a mi hermana! - oí una voz conocida que gritaba.

- Renes... - intentñe hablar, pero me caí de la cama al intentar levantarme.

Mi hermana pronto estuvo a mi lado y me cubrió con algo. Me llevó al salón de mi piso y me ayudó a sentarme en el sofá, donde empecé a llorar de nuevo.

- Vístete. Ahora vuelvo. - dijo antes de marcharse de nuevo.

Oí varios golpes y gritos por la habitación. Me puse la ropa que mi hermana habia dejado a mi lado y fui como pude hacia la habitación. Me dolía mucho la cabeza y...

Entré en la habitación y vi a Mike, inconsciente en el suelo, y a mi hermana arrodillada a su lado, con la mano sobre su tripa. Estaba sangrando. Al fin reaccioné y fui en busca del teléfono. Llamé a la policía y a una ambulancia.

**(FIN FLAIXBACK)**

- Bella, ¿estás bien? - preguntó mi hermana. Ya estaba despierta y me estaba secando las lágrimas.

- Si. - mentí.

- A mi no me engañas. Estabas pensando en ese capullo, y en lo que te hizo. ¿Verdad?

- En lo que nos hizo. Pero ha sido sin querer.

- Olvídalo, Bella. Se que es muy dificil, pero tienes que pensar en el presente. Y en Edward.

- ¿Por qué iba a pensar en Edward? - exclamé.

- Vayamos al jardín.

Ambas nos levantamos de la cama y fuimos con calma hacia el lago. Nos sentamos en la orilla. Estaba amaneciendo.

- Estoy enamorada de Jacob, pero Seth me pidió salir y acepté. - dijo. - Y se que tu le gustas a Jacob. Os vi besaros.

- Que? Yo... yo no quería. A mi Jacob no me gusta.

- Lo se, te gusta Edward. Y no te atrevas a negarlo. - añadió cuando abrí la boca para hablar.

- De acuerdo. No voy a negarlo. Al menos te gustará Seth.

- Me gusta, si, pero ayer,,, nos estábamos enrollando en su casa y... oí la voz de Jacob a lo lejor, y empecé a imaginarme que me estaba dando el lote con él.

- Pero...

- Lo se, estoy muy confundida. ¿Algún consejo de hermana mayor?

- Sigue a tu corazñon, pero también escucha a tu cabeza. ¿Que te dice?

- Que deje a Seth y me declare a Jacob. Pero el rechazo de Jacob... me dolería mucho.

- Intenta ser su amiga. Cuando te conozca, seguro que le gustarás. - dije, cogiendo la mano de mi hermana. - ¿Y tu cicatriz? - dije, levantándo un poco el jersey de su pijama y allí vi una fina línea rosada.

- A veces siento alguna molestia, pero luego pienso que fue por hacer algo bueno, y se me pasa. - dijo, abrazándome. - El otro dia Vicky la vio y me preguntó.

- ¿Y que le dijiste?

- Que me lo hice en clase de gimnasia.

- ¿Y te creyó?

- No lo creo, pero no me ha vuelto a preguntar.

Cuando sucedió todo, la ambulancia se llevó a mi hermana. Al parecer, Mike había roto un espejo y le había clavado el cristal. En ese momento no pude acompañarla al hospital, porque tuve que ir a comisaría a ponerle la denuncia a mike. Por lo que me había hecho a mí y por lo que le había hecho a Renesmee. Nadie, salvo nosotras dos, sabía que era lo que había ocurrido.

Habían metido a Mike en la cárcel, pero hacía una semana que no habían soltado.

- Deberían saber lo que pasó. - murmuré.

- No. Es nuestro secreto. Vale?

- Bueno... Renesmee.

- Si?

- Te quiero.

- Yo también te quiero. - dijo estrechando su abrazo. - Vaya morreo le metiste ayer a Edward, eh! exclamó, riendo.

- Fue por...

- Tranquila, cuando me fui con ellos le estuve interrogando y me contó lo que pasó. Y creo que le gustas. Deberías hacer algo al respecto.

- No quiero saber nada de hombres en un tiempo.

- Como quieras. Venga, vamos a preparar el desayuno. - Renesmee me ayudó a levantarme del suelo y fuimos de vuelta hacia la casa.

- ¿Como fue tu tarde con Esme? - pregunté, cuando ya estábamos limpiando nuestros platos.

- Genial. Es súper lista y me ha enseñado muchos trucos. - dijo, mientras me pasaba los platos limpios y yo los iba secando. - Hoy mismo por la tarde pienso volver.

- ¿Puedo acompañarte? Así podremos poner en marcha el plan 'enamorar a Jacob' - dije, poniéndome a reír. - Además, le debo una disculpa.

- Vale. Y así, de paso, ves a Edward.

- Deja ya el tema Edward, por favor.

- ¿Te apetece que vayamos a dar una vuelta? - dijo, cuando dejamos los platos en su correspondiente armario.

Subimos a nuestro dormitorio, cogimos un vestido cada una, nuestra ropa interior y fuimos al cuarto de baño a vestirnos. Preparamos la mesa para los demás y nos marchamos. Fuimos cogidas de la mano hacia el prado al que habíamos ido hacía dos días y nos sentamos en el suelo, aunque pronto nos tumbamos a tiempo de ver salir el sol del todo.

Renesmee intentó convencerme de que me lanzara sobre Edward, pero la hice callar diciéndole que se lanzara sobre Jacob. Dejamos el tema y hablamos sobre la universidad. Yo empezaría el segundo curso y Renesmee el último curso del instituto. Cada vez estaba más convencida de que quería estudiar diseño.

- Podría irme a vivir a tu piso. - dijo, bajándose las tiras del vestido.

- Bueno, ya lo veremos.

- Sería genial. - murmuró. Se estaba quedando dormida.

Cuando vi que se había quedado dormida, le subí las tiras del vestido y volví a tumbarme a su lado.

**(FLAIXBACK)**

No podía dejar de llorar. Renesmee estaba en el hospital por mi culpa. Había estado en la comisaría durante más de dos horas y, al fin, me habían dejado salir. El médico había tenido que darme un calmante, pero estaba empezando a pasarse el efecto. El doctor Mellows me había dicho que, desde que la subieron a la ambulancia, Renesmee no había abierto los ojos, y ello estaba empezando a desesperarme.

- ¿Por qué lloras? - dijo la voz de mi hermanita.

- Al fin despiertas. - dije, acariciando su rostro. - Casi me muero de la preocupación.

- ¿Y el capullo?

- En comisaría.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Como estás?

- El médico acaba de examinarme. Todo está bien. - dije, con voz temblorosa, sintiendo como las lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas.

- Nada está bien. No pararé hasta que ese gilipollas esté en la cárcel. - dijo, sentándose en la cama. - Au! Me pinchó bien. - dijo, llevando una mano sobre su herida.

- No te muevas. - dije, ayudándola a colocarse bien. - ¿Como entraste en mi piso?

- Cogí la llave de mamá. Solo quería darte una sorpresa. He sacado la mejor nota de la clase en el trabajo de biología. - dijo, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, aunque se notaba que estaba disimulando el dolor. - Y me costó mucho.

- Te debo la vida. - dije, retirando uno de sus rizos de la cara. - Voy a llamar a mamá y a papá.

- De eso nada. Harían preguntas y tendrías que revivir ese infierno una y otra vez. No les digamos nada. - dijo, cogiéndome de la mano.

- Pero...

- Bella, por favor. Promételo.

- Bueno, vale. Pero te vas a quedar en mi casa el fin de semana. Mañana no vas a ir a clase.

- Vale. Te quiero, Bella.

- Yo también.

**(FIN FLAIXBACK)**

- ¿Bella? - oí una voz cerca de nosotras.

Me puse en pie y fui hacia Edward, que estaba bajo la sombra de un gran árbol. Me miraba fijamente.

- Hola. - dije, secando mis lágrimas. - No te oí llegar.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - dijo, llevando su mano a mi barbilla y alzó mi rostro.

- Si, estoy bien. - dije, empezando a ponerme nerviosa. El tacto de su piel contra la mía me hacía sentir mal y bien al mismo tiempo.

- Te vi llorar y me preocupé. - dijo, mirándome directamente a los ojos.

- Gracias. - oí como mi hermana se estaba despertando y fui hacia ella. Me agaché a su lado e impedí que se levantara. - Edward está aquí.

- Gracias. - dijo, colocándose bien el vestido, que se le había subido un poco al moverse.

Me di la vuelta y miré a Edward, que nos daba la espalda. Le tendí mi mano a mi hermana y le ayudé a levantarse. Fuimos juntas hacia Edward y Renesmee le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro.

- Hola Edward.

- Hola Renesmee. Os vi pasar hace un rato cerca de casa y vine a saludaros. - dijo Edward, mirando a mi hermana.

- Gracias. ¿Que hora es?

- Ya son las doce, y me preguntaba si querríais comer con Seth, Jacob y conmigo en casa. Nos hemos quedado solos.

Mi hermana y yo nos miramos en silencio. No tenía muy claro que fuera una buena idea ir a comer con ellos, y parecía que Renesmee también pensaba lo mismo que yo. Por eso aun no se como terminamos aceptando la invitación de Edward.

Fuimos con él hacia su casa y nos encontramos con los hermanos Black, que estaban sentados en la mesa del jardín, con la mesa ya repleta de comida. Renesmee se sentó entre Seth y Jacob y yo entre Edward y Jacob. "No podíamos habernos sentado de peor forma."

Empezamos a comer en silencio, pero Seth rompió el silencio a los pocos minutos, lo que agradecí, porque ya me estaba poniendo de los nervios.

- Esta tarde nos vamos a la playa. ¿Quereis venir? - dijo, mientras acariciaba la mano de mi hermana.

- Yo no puedo. - dijo Renesmee. - He quedado con vuestra tía. - dijo, mirando a Seth. - tengo que hablar contigo. - susurró, auqnue creo que todos la oímos.

- Vamos.

Seth se puso en pie, con su mano unida a la de Renesmee y entraron en la casa. Yo continué comiendo, como si no supiera lo que iba a ocurrir, pero sentía como Jacob no dejaba de mirarme y estaba empezando a sentirme muy incómoda. Y me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa.

- Ya vale, no? - dije, levantando la vista. Cuando me ponía nerviosa solía ponerme bastante borde. - Jacob, lamento como te traté ayer, pero no me gusta como me tratas. Ni como me miras.

- Me gustas e intento demostrártelo. - dijo, mirándome dolido y mirando a Edward.

- Me presionas, y odio ese tipo de comportamiento. - estaba empezando a ponerme borde, pero no podía evitarlo. "Él se lo ha buscado." - no insistas, por favor. Ya te dije que quiero a otro.

- Lo se. Lo siento. - dijo, llevando su mano a la mía, pero la aparté al momento. - Bella...

- Disculpadme. - me puse en pie y les miré a los dos. Jacob estaba dolido y Edward parecía estar sorprendido. - No me encuentro bien. Quiero estar sola. - dije al ver que ambos iban a ponerse en pie. - Voy a por mi hermana. - fui hacia la puerta de la casa, aunque no llegué a entrar.

- ¿Nos vamos? - dijo Renesmee, que salió casi corriendo de la casa.

- Si.

Renesmee se despidió de Jacob y Edward y nos marchamos a toda prisa y, cuando estuvimos un poco alejadas de la casa, empezamos a correr y no nos detuvimos hasta que llegamos a nuestra casa. Allí no había nadie, lo que era un verdadero alivio. Renesmee me cogió de la mano y me llevó hacia los columpios que teníamos en el jardín, donde comenzamos a balancearnos.

- Seth acaba de dejarme.

- ¿Que es lo que ha pasado?

- Bueno, le he dicho lo que sentía y me ha dado las gracias por no jugar con sus sentimientos. Me ha dejado porque dice que se me nota que estoy enamorada de Jacob. ¿De verdad se me nota?

- Yo no me había dado cuenta. - admití. Había notado que le pasaba algo, pero no que estaba enamorada de Jacob. - Yo hoy he sido muy borde con Jacob. Me ha dicho que le gusto, delante de Edward. He sido muy fria. ¿Que va a pensar Edward de mí? - dije, dejando de balancearme, mirando al suelo.

- No te enamores, Bella, o sufrirás igual que yo.

- Ya lo se... Esta tarde no podré acompañarte, pero intenta hablar con Jacob. Se tu misma.

- Gracias. - Renesmee se bajó del columpio y me dio un abrazo antes de marcharse corriendo hacia la casa, de la que salió al cabo de media hora. - Nos vemos por la noche. - dijo, antes de marcharse corriendo.

Me quedé sentada en el columpio hasta que llegaron a casa el resto de mis hermanas, que parecuieron no darse cuenta de mi presencia en el jardín. Reían felices, contándose la cita que habían tenido ese día con sus chicos. Sonreí al verlas tan felices, pero eché de menos sentirme así. Sentirme feliz.

- ¿Bella? - era la voz de mi padre. Levanté la vista y vi que me miraba preocupado. - ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Si. Solo estaba aquí, pensando. ¿Donde está mamá?

- En la casa de los Cullen, con tu hermana y Esme. ¿De verdad que estás bien?

- Todo lo bien que se puede estar a los diecinueve. - dije, forzando una sonrisa. - Tranquilo, todo va bien.

- De acuerdo. - dijo mi padre, nada convencido, pero se dio la vuelta y me dejó sola.

Esa era una de las cosas que me gustaban de mi padre. Nunca nos presionaba.

Me levanté del columpio minutos después de que mi padre se marchara y fui hacia mni dormitorio, donde estaban mis hermanas, que se estaban poniendo los trajes de baño.

- Bella, ¿te encuentras bien? - dijo Alice, acercándose a mí. - Estás más pálida de lo habitual. - me cogió del brazo y me ayudó a sentarme en la cama.

- No. - dije, en un susurro, siendo sincera. "Para que voy a mentir si se me nota en la cara que no estoy bien."

- ¿Quieres que nos quedemos en casa contigo? - dijo ahora Victoria, mientras que las tres se sentaban en la cama, a mi lado.

- No hace falta que lo hagais.

- Claro que si! - exclamó Rosalie, como si acabara de decir una barbaridad. - Si te quedas sola, te vas a poner a pensar y no es bueno que pienses demasiado.

- Pero es que no quiero que os quedeis aquí, encerradas por mí.

- Entonces venga. Muévete. - Rosalie se puso en pie y me hizo levantar a mi también. - Nos vamos al muelle. - fue hacia el armario, donde tenía mi ropa, y cogió mi bañador.

No me apetecía nada salir de la casa y estar con gente, pero Rosalie tenía razón. Si me quedaba sola en casa, empezaría a pensar en lo que no debía, o lo que era lo mismo, en Mike, en Jacob, en Edward... y aun me pondría peor. No quería recaer en la depresión de la que tanto me había costado salir.

- Bueno, vale. - dije a desgana, cogiendo mi bañador de las manos de Rosalie.

- Venga, que en veinte minutos tenemos que estar allí. Los chicos nos estarán esperando.

Me puse mi bañador azul y el vestido que había llevado puesto hasta ese momento. Me puse las gafas de sol y, después de que Alice y Vicky me cogieran de la mano como a una niña pequeña para que no huyera, salimos las cuatro de la casa y nos marchamos hacia el lago, donde nos encontramos con James, Jasper, Emmett y, para mi sorpresa, Edward.

En cuanto las cuatro nos quitamos la ropa, los chicos fueron corriendo hacia mis hermanas, las cogieron en brazos y las tiraron al agua. No pude evitar ponerme a reír ante esa imagen, y fue lo peor que podía haber hecho.

- ¿Y tú de qué te ries? - dijo Emmett, acercándose lentamente a mí, sonriendo de una forma que no presagiaba nada bueno. - Hace un poco de calor, no?

- No. - dije al adivinar sus intenciones.

Eché a correr por el muelle, pero no encontraba ningún lugar tras en el que pudiera esconderme. Y entonces le vi. Edward estaba a un lado y fui corriendo a esconderme tras él. Le cogí por la cintura y utilicé su cuerpo como escudo ante Emmett, que no se rendía y seguía intentandp cogerme para tirarme al agua.

- Va, déjala, Emmett. - dijo Edward muy seriamente. "Gracias."

- Vaya dos sosos! - exclamó. Al momento, nos dio la espalda y se tiró de cabeza al agua.

- Gracias. - dije soltando a Edward. Este se dio la vuelta y se me quedó mirando.

En su rostro, hasta ahora serio, apareció una gran sonrisa. Me hubiera quedado hipnotizada si no fuera porque reconocí la sonrisa al momento. Era la misma sonrisa que Emmett había hecho aparecer en sus labios cuando quiso cogerme para tirarme al agua como había hecho con Rosalie.

- Edward, no!

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Bueno, aquí tenemos otro capítulo.**

**¿Que os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado. Y espero que me deis vuestra opinión al respecto.**

**Besitos.**


	8. Cap 4 Pov Edward

**Disclaimer. Los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque la trama es mía, solo mía, mi tesoro. Aunque con un poco de inspiración de un par de películas.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente, mientras que lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva **_**son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía. **

**Lo que está escrito en negrita son sueños de los protagonistas.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Advertencia, para que no haya líos. Está historia está escrita desde dos puntos de vista. Por un lado, Bella, y por otro, Edward. Un capítulo será pov Bella y otro pov Edward, referente al mismo día. No se si me explico, pero ya lo iré diciendo en cada capítulo.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Los protagonistas son humanos.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

Capítulo 4. POV EDWARD.

**(Flaixback)**

Las luces de la ambuláncia iluminaron la noche oscura. Yo seguía en el suelo, de rodillas, con la pequeña entre mis brazos, que seguía estando inconsciente. Yo no podía dejar de llorar desde que, hacía ya diez minutos, el pulso de la niña se había devilitado hasta apenas notarse.

- Apártese. - dijo uno de los sanitarios, apartándome con brusquedad.

Dejaron a la niña en el suelo, hasta que un compañero apareció con un desfribilador.

- ¿La ha tocado?

- Le he hecho el boca a boca porque había dejado de respirar. Han tardado veinte minutos en llegar. - dije, empezando a levantar la voz.

- Vámonos. - dijo.

Entre los dos, pusieron a la pequeña, que no debía tener ni diez años, en una camilla y la metieron en la ambulancia.

- Venga! - exclamó uno de ellos, mirándome.

Eché a correr y me metí en la ambulancia, con uno de los sanitarios y la pequeña, que había empezado a mover la mano. Abrió un poco sus preciosos ojos grisáceaos y los clavó en mí.

- Gracias. - susurró antes de quedarse de nuevo inconsciente.

**(Fin Flaixback)**

Me desperté sobresaltado. Me quedé sentado en la cama y me quité los auriculares del mp3 de un tirón. Estaba sudando, respirando con bastante dificultad. Sin molestarme en desnudarme, me fui directo a la ducha.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - dijo en un susurro la voz de quien menos deseaba ver en ese momento.

Caí sentado en el plato de ducha y Jacob paró el grifo. Me ayudó a levantarme y me sentó en el retrete.

- Tienes muy mala cara, tío.

- Acabo de tener una pesadilla horrible. Necesitaba refrescarme. - dije, mientras mi primo empezaba a quitarme la camisa.

- ¿De qué iba la pesadilla? ¿Es sobre esa cicatriz tan extraña que tienes en el pecho? - dijo, señalando la cicatriz.

- Si y no. - apareté un poco a Jacob y me puse en pie. - Gracias, pero ya me encuentro mejor. - mentí. - ¿acabas de llegar?

- He llegado hace un rato. Estaba en la cocina comiendo algo.

- Deberías irte a la cama. Ahora iré yo también. - cogí una toalla y empecé a secarme.

- ¿De verdad que estás bien?

- Si. Ve. - dije, empujando levemente a Jacob, que sonrió ante mi gesto.

Terminé de quitarme la ropa y me quedé desnuda ante el espejo, con una simple toalla anundada a la cintura. No pude evitar clavar la vista en mi cicatriz.

**(Flaixback)**

- ¿Como está? - le pregunté al médico por sexta vez en menos de media hora. - ¿Se va a poner bien?

- Si, todo va bien. No ha pasado...

Pi, pi, pi, pi, .

- Ya vengo. - dijo el médico, echando a correr por los pasillos.

Yo también eché a correr por los pasillos, hasta la habitación de la pequeña. Se habían reunido muchos médicos allí, alrededor de varias máquinas. "Esto no puede ser cierto." Intenté entrar en la habitación, pero un muchacho salió de ella y me estampó contra la pared, con su mano alrededor de mi cuello.

- Has matado a mi hija! - gritó, apretando con más fuerza mi cuello.

- Lo siento. - dije como pude, pero empezaba a sentir que el mundo desaparecía ante mi vista,

- Te mataré.

Logré ver como me quitaban al chico de encima, pero caí al suelo y, a partir de ahí, no recuerdo qué es lo que pasó a continuación. Creo que me desmayé.

**(Fin Flaixback)**

Estaba de rodillas en el suelo, sin poder evitar ponerme a llorar. Sabía que no estaba solo en el cuarto de baño. Quise levantarme, pero no me dejaron. Enbtre mis dos primos me llevaron a mi cama. Tenía los ojos cerrados pero oí como James les estaba echando de la habitación. Un portazo y mi hermano vino corriendo hacia mi lado.

- Edward, tío, ¿estás bien?

- Si. - mentí.

- Mentiroso.

No dije nada.

- ¿Han vuelto los sueños, verdad?

- Incluso ha empezado a dolerme. - dije, llevando mi mano a la cicatriz. - No se porque he tenido que volver a recordarlo justo ahora. - me sequé las lágrimas con la sábana, pero no podía dejar de llorar. El pasado seguía doliéndome demasiado. - No puedo evitar sentirme culpable. Fue culpa mía.

- No. Fue culpa de Jessica. Nunca olvides eso. Debería haber sido ella la que...

- No digas eso. - dije, haciendo callar a mi hermano. Sabía que iba a decir que Jessica debía ser quien tuviera la cicatriz, y no yo. - Nadie merece eso.

- Ella conducía. Atropelló a la niña. Se marchó sin preocuparse si estaba bien. Ella debería haber recibido el disparo. - dijo, poniéndose en pie de golpe.

- Dejalo, James. En la cárcel estará mejor.

- ¿Cuanto tiempo lleva ya encerrada?

- Nueve meses. - dije.

Después del accidente, Jessica se había ido de la ciudad. La denuncié a la policía, pero tras un mes de búsqueda, abandonaron la búsqueda.

La niña, que se llama Vivian, había estado un mes en coma hasta que un día, de repente, murió. Fue entonces cuando mi padre me atacó. Se fue corriendo del hospital y, pocos minutos después, los médicos habían logrado revivirla, pero eso el padre no lo sabía.

Estaba yo en la habitación de Vivian, hablando con ella y con el médico, cuando el hombre apareció, con un arma en la mano.

Cuando me di cuenta, sentí un enorme dolor en el pecho y en la espalda. Caí al suelo, golpeándome la cabeza. Cuando desperté, Jessica estaba sentada a mi lado.

- Edward, deja de pensar en ello. - dijo James, chasqueando los dedos antes mis ojos.

- Creéme que lo intento, James.

- ¿Como está Vivian?

Vivian tenía ya doce años y, a menudo, iba a visitarla y pasábamos el día juntos. Ella parecía feliz, pero yo no podía serlo. No sabiendo lo que le había pasado.

- Ha dejado la silla de ruedas y ha convencido a su padre de que prefiere llevar la pierna ortopédica. - dije, empezando a caminar por la habitación. - Pero a veces pierde la movilidad y cae al suelo. Por eso no queremos que deje la silla de ruedas. Podría caer al cruzar una calle.

- Te repito que no fue culpa tuya. - exclamó James, llevando sus manos a mis mejillas, obligándome a mirarle a los ojos. - Tú le salvaste la vida y ahora es feliz gracias a tus visitas.

- Pero...

- Basta de gilipolleces. Ya vale de echarte la culpa. Vive la vida y se feliz. Y empieza por decirle a Bella que te estás enamorando de ella.

- Lo intento.

- Intentalo aun más. Ya es hora de que seas feliz, hermano.

- James... gracias por no rendirte conmigo. - dije, logrando que se relajara y nos fundimos en un largo abrazo. - te quiero, hermano.

- Yo también, Edward. Venga, vamos a dar una vuelta.

- De acuerdo. - no me apetecía, pero era lo que necesitaba. - Voy a vestirme.

Me vestí con unos vaqueros y camiseta negra y mi hermano y yo nos marchamos.

Dimos una vuelta por el pueblo, mientras James me hablaba sobre Victoria. Al parecer, habían intentado acostarse varias veces, pero hasta el momento solo habían conseguido darse el lote.

También intentó convencerme de que me fuera con ellos a pasar el día en la playa, pero solo pude decirle que a lo mejor iría por la tarde.

Apenas eran las nueve de la mañana y ya llevábamos dos horas dando vueltas y hablando. Cuando llegamos a casa, mi padre ya se había marchado a la consulta, mi madre ya estaba trabajando en el jardín y mis hermanos y primos estaban en la cocina, preparando el desayuno entre todos. Ninguno de ellos mencionó el incidente de esa noche, lo cual agradecí enormemente.

Desayunamos juntos los seis. James, Emmet y Jasper planeaban su día de playa, mientras que Seth, Jacob y yo decidimos quedarnos en casa. Cuando mis hermanos se marcharon de casa, Seth y Jacob me cogieron cada uno de un brazo y me llevaron hacia el salón.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - pregunté al ver sus caras de preocupación.

- Edward, se que te gusta Bella. Reconozco que yo también me he fijado en ella, pero creo que quien le gusta a ella eres tú. - dijo Jacob, dejándome alucinado con sus palabras.

No dije nada. En realidad, no sabía que decir.

- Quiero que sepas que voy a dejarte el camino libre.

- Gracias. - dije. No podía estar más agradecido. - En serio, muchas gracias.

- De nada.

- ¿Que os parece si empezamos a hacer la comida? - preguntó Seth.

- Acabamos de desayunar. - exclamó su hermano. A mí se me escapó la risa.

- ¿Y qué?

- Que aun es muy temprano para hacer la comida.

- ¿Y que quieres que hagamos?

- Yo que se.

- Me voy a hacer la comida. - dijo Seth, ignorando a su hermano, marchándose.

- Jacob, te agradezco mucho lo de Bella. Realmente, cada vez me gusta más.

- Lo se. Me he dado cuenta. - dijo, poniéndose en pie. - La verdad, creo que he empezado a sentir algo por otra persona. Y no quiero entrometerme entre vosotros dos.

- Gracias.

- Bueno, vamos a la cocina. Puede ser muy peligroso dejar a Seth solo con la nevera llena. - dijo, sonriendo.

Me puse en pie y fui hacia el. Jacob se quedó paralizado cuando le abracé, aunque me devolvió el abrazo al momento.

- Gracias, Jacob. Y perdona que durante estos años no me haya acercado a ti. - dije, sintiendo como una ligera humedad empeapaba mi cuello. - Jacob, ¿estás llorando?

- No. - dijo, apartándose de mí, secándose las lágrimas con los puños. - Eres tú el que está llorando. - dijo, dándome un leve empujón.

Era cierto. Me había emocionado, pero lo negué, tal y como había hecho mi primo.

- Ahora el problema lo tengo yo. - dijo, cuando avanzábamos hacia la cocina, aunque cuando entramos se quedó callado.

Entre los tres, empezamos a preparar la comida, pero oí como mi móvil comenzaba a sonar y fui escaleras arriba en su busca.

- Dime Emmett.

_- Edward, tío. ¿Al final vais a venir a la playa?_

- No lo se, Emmett. Ya veremos.

_- Díselo a los primos, a ver si cambian de opinión._

- Vale. Cuelgo, que estamos preparando la comida.

_- No quemeis la casa._

- Adiós.

Colgué el teléfono y me acerqué a la ventana. Vi a Bella y Renesmee, que iban cogidas de la mano e iban hacia el prado que había cerca de casa. No me pude contener y bajé corriendo las escaleras. Ahora que sabía que Jacob no iba a interponerse entre Bella y yo, me sentía con más fuerzas para acercarme a ella.

- Seth, preparad la mesa para cinco. - dije, cuando pasé corriendo por delante de la cocina.

Cuando llegué al prado, me quedé un rato escondido tras un árbol, observando a las chicas, que se habían estirado en el suelo. Renesmee se había bajao un poco la parte de arriba del vestido y estaba tomando un poco el sol, aunque no podía saber si estaban dormidas o despiertas.

No me atreví a decirles nada en ese momento, pero no pude evitar hacerlo cuando me di cuenta de que Bella se había puesto a llorar.

- ¿Bella?

Bella se incorporó un poco y, al verme, se puso en pie. Vino hacia mí, secándo sus lágrimas. No podía apartar mis ojos de su hermoso y, ala vez, triste rostro.

- Hola. No te oí llegar.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - pregunté, preocupándome por momentos. Sin que apenas me diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, llevé mi mano a su barbilla, mirándo sus hermosos y brillantes ojos castaños.

- Si, estoy bien. - mintió. Si estaba llorando era porque algo le hacía sentir mal.

Seguía sin poder apartar la mirada de sus ojos.

- Te vi llorar y me preocupé.

- Gracias. - dijo, sonriendo levemente.

Al momento, Bella se dio la vuelta y fue hacia donde estaba su hermana, que iba a levantarse. Se puso bien el vestido. Renesmee también se puso en pie y ambas se acercaron a mí.

- Hola Edward. - me saludó Renesmee, sonriendo ámpliamente.

- Hola Renesmee. - dije, correspondiendo su sonrisa. - Os vi pasar hace un rato cerca de casa y vine a saludaros.

- Gracias. ¿Que hora es?

- Ya son las doce, y me preguntaba si querríais venir a comer con Seth, Jacob y conmigo en casa. Nos hemos quedado solos. - añadí al darme cuenta de la expresión de sus rostros.

Me fijé en que ambas se lanzaban una mirada en silencio. Parecía que estuvieran dudando de si aceptar o no mi invitación a comer, pero terminaron aceptando, lo que me alegró enormemente.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, nos encontramos con mis primos, que ya estaban sentados a la mesa, en el jardín. Ya habían terminado de hacer la comida y habían preparado la mesa.

No se como pasó, pero Bella terminó sentada entre Jacob y yo, y Renesmee entre mis dos primos. Al principio, comimos en silencio, hasta que Seth habló. "Gracias a Dios."

- Esta tarde nos vamos a ir a la playa. ¿Quereis venir? - dijo, acariciando la mano de mi amiga, que parecía que no estaba muy cómoda ante ese gesto. "Que raro. ¿No se supone que están saliendo juntos?"

- Yo no puedo. He quedado con vuestra tía. - dijo, mirando solamente a Seth, empezando a acariciar su mano distraídamente. - Tengo que hablar contigo. - Susurró, aunque yo la oí perfectamente.

- Vamos.

Ambos se pusieron en pie y entraron en la casa, mientras que Bella y yo seguíamos comiendo, aunque Jacob había dejado de comer y no dejaba de mirar a Bella. "¿Qué pretende mirándola así?" - Bella miraba fijamente al plato, por lo que no pudo ver como Jacob me guiñaba un ojo con disimulo.

- Ya vale, no? - dijo Bella de repente, clavando la vista en Jacob. - Jacob, lamento como te traté ayer, pero no me gusta como me tratas, ni como me miras.

- Me gustas e intento desmotrártelo. - dijo, mirando a Bella, pero también me estaba mirando a mí.

"¿Pero de qué narices va este tío?¿Qué coño está haciendo?"

- Me presionas y odio ese tipo de comportamiento. - Bella estaba hablando en un tono que no parecía nada própio de ella. Se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa. - No insistas, por favor. - estaba bajando el tono de voz, que estaba lleno de dolor y sufrimiento. - Ya te dije que quiero a otro. - "¿Qué? ¿Ama a otro? Esto no puede ser cierto. No, por favor."

- Lo se. Lo siento. - Jacob intentó coger la mano de Bella, pero ella la apartó con bastante brusquedad. - Bella...

- Disculpadme. - dijo, lanzándonos una mirada a cada uno. - Voy a por mi hermana.

Estaba cada vez más alucinado por la situación que tenía ante mí. Bella fue hacia la casa, pero Renesmee salió de ella antes de que Bella pudiera entrar en la casa.

- ¿Nos vamos?

- Si.

- Renesmee se despidió de Jacob y de mí y ambas se marcharon casi corriendo.

Cuando las chicas desaparecieron de mi vista, me levanté de la mesa, ignorando a Jacob, y fui en busca de Seth, al que encontré en el salón, sentado en una de las butacas, con el rostro escondido entre sus manos.

- Seth, ¿estás bien? - dije, arrodillándome a su lado.

- No.

- ¿Renesmee te ha dejado?

- No. La he dejado yo. - dijo, mirándome con los ojos bañados en lágrimas. - Se que Nessie le gusta mi hermano. Estando juntos solo íbamos a sufrir los dos.

- Seth, lo siento mucho.

- ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor? Creo que Jacob está empezando a sentir algo por ella, por eso te ha dejado el camino libre.

- Ya... - "Pues no es lo que parecía ahí fuera."

- Y no me extraña nada que le guste. Es la mejor chica del mundo. - dijo, sonriendo ante sus própias palabras. Seguro que en su mente seguía teniendo grabado el rostro de Nessie.

- Lo siento mucho.

- No pasa nada. Hemos quedado como amigos.

- ¿Y eso te parece bien?

- Si. Se lo he propuesto yo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Nos vamos ya a la playa? - dijo Jacob, que en ese momento estaba entrando en el salón.

- Renesmee volverá dentro de un rato. Ha quedado con tía Esme esta tarde para trabajar en el jardín. - dijo Seth, poniéndose en pie. - Bueno, yo me voy a ir a dar una vuelta. Tú. - dijo, señalando a su hermano. - Ya puedes arreglarte un poco y te quedas en el jardín. Y tú. - dijo, ahora señalándome a mí. - Jasper me ha llamado. Dice que vendrán en media hora. Te irás con ellos al lago. ¿Ha quedado claro?

- Si, papá. - Respondimos Jacob y yo al mismo tiempo.

Seth se marchó de la casa y Jacob y yo nos quedamos a solas.

- ¿A que narices ha venido lo de antes? - dije, dándole la espalda. No podía mirarle a la cara.

- Solo quería ver si Bella me rechazaba diciéndome que quien le gustaba eras tú, pero lo único que he conseguido es hacerle daño. - dijo, en tono triste. - Y no sabes cuanto lo siento.

- Bueno, más tarde intentaré ir a verla. Ahora voy a ir a ponerme el bañador e iré al lago, a ver si los chicos van allí directamente. - dije, yendo hacia las escaleras, aun sin mirarle.

- De acuerdo. Hasta luego, Edward.

Ambos subimos al dormitorio. Nos vestimos sin decirnos nada y cada uno nos marchamos por nuestro lado. Me había puesto mi bañador azul y mis deportivas y me fui con calma hacia el muelle, donde me encontré con mis hermanos.

- Al final has venido! - exclamó Jasper, saliendo del agua.

- Seth me ha obligado.

- Me alegro de que lo haya hecho. Ven. - Jasper me cogió del brazo y me abrazó con fuerza. - Creo que lo que necesitas es distraerte.

- Gracias, Jazz. Verás, necesito tu ayuda. - dije, cogiéndole ahora yo del brazo.

Le llevé hacia uno de los árboles que había por allí y ambos nos sentamos a la sombra.

- Mi ayuda? - dijo. Estaba sorprendido, y no me extrañaba. Nunca habíamos estado muy unidos.

- Tu ayuda profesional.

- Ah!

- No estoy bien, Jasper. - dije, admitiéndolo por primera vez en voz alta.

- Me he dado cuenta de ello, aunque hubiera preferido que quisieras hablar conmigo como hermano y no como psicólogo. - la tristeza con que dijo esas palabras me hicieron sentir muy culpable y, sin decir nada, le abracé.

En ese momento, empecé a oír voces y risas de chicas. Mi hermano y yo nos pusimos en pie.

En el momento en qué la vi llegar casi me da algo. Y cuando se quitó la ropa y se quedó en balador, casi me caigo de culo al suelo.

Mis hermanos fueron en busca de sus chicas, las cogieron en brazos y las tiraron al agua. Jasper y James también se tiraron al agua, pero Emmett se quedó mirando a Bella, que no dejaba de reírse. "Sonido celestial."

- ¿Y tú de qué te ríes? - dijo mi hermano, sonriendo, acercándose lentamente a Bella. - Hace un poco de calor, no?

- No! - exclamó, echando a correr por el muelle.

Después de dar varias vueltas, vino corriendo hacia mí. terminó escondida detrás de mí, sujetándome por la cintura, como si ello fuera a impedir que Emmett la cogiera. Pero entonces una idea empezó a cobrar forma en mi mente. Emmett no iba a tirarla al agua, pero yo si. En mi interior sentía que debía hacerlo. La situación era cómica y, bueno, no se... Que tenía ganas de hacerlo.

- Va. Déjala ya, Emmett. - dije, intentando ponerme serio. No quería que ninguno de los dos supiera lo que estaba maquinando.

- Vaya dos sosos! - exclamó, cuando yo ya me estaba dando la vuelta para mirar a Bella.

- Gracias.

- No pude evitar sonreír ante su cara de alivio, y creo que fue eso lo que me delató.

- Edward, no!

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Capítulo terminado.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Y espero que me conteis que os ha parecido.**

**Besitos.**


	9. Cap 5 Pov Bella

**Disclaimer. Los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque la trama es mía, solo mía, mi tesoro. Aunque con un poco de inspiración de un par de películas.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente, mientras que lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva **_**son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía. **

**Lo que está escrito en negrita son sueños de los protagonistas.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Advertencia, para que no haya líos. Está historia está escrita desde dos puntos de vista. Por un lado, Bella, y por otro, Edward. Un capítulo será pov Bella y otro pov Edward, referente al mismo día. No se si me explico, pero ya lo iré diciendo en cada capítulo.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Los protagonistas son humanos.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

Capítulo 5. Pov Bella.

- Edward, no! - dije, retrocediendo unos pasos.

- Si.

- No, por favor.

- Al agua! - exclamó, al momento que me cogía en brazos, como si fuera un bebé.

En cuanto me tuvo en sus brazos, echó a correr hacia al agua y saltío. Tuve que cogerme a su cuello para no caer y, cuando al fin salimos a la superficie, oí como todos comenzaban a gritar y silvarnos, sobretodo Emmett. Pero yo apenas ya podía oírles, tenía toda mi atención centrada en los hermosos labios de Edward. Esos labios que tanto ansiaba besar. Hasta que no vi a Emmett a nuestro lado, no reaccioné y solté a Edward, al mismo tiempo que él me dejaba en el agua.

Fuí nadando hacia la orilla y salí del agua. Me senté en el muelle y me dediqué a mirar como los seis jugaban en el agua. Y digo seis porque Alice había venido nadando detrás de mí y se sentó a mi lado en el muelle.

- Edward es muy guapo. ¿No te parece? - susurró en mí oído.

- Si. - "para que voy a negarlo." - pero... verás Alice... es que en estos momentos me estoy tomando un tiempo sin chicos. - dije, aunque no podía negar que deseaba estar con Edward.

- Pero no entiendo el porque. Bella, Edward es un gran chico.

- No lo dudo, pero... - "Si yo te contara..." - por favor, no intentes juntarme con Edward. Lo digo por el bien de ambos. - "No pudo estar con él cuando no soporto que un chico me toque."

- Lo intentaré.

- Voy a irme a casa.

- De acuerdo, pero no te vas a ir sola. Espera un momento. - Alice se tiró al agua de cabeza y nadó hasta donde estaba su chico.

Me quedé mirándoles mientras hablaban y, en poco más de un par de minutos, los dos vinieron nadando hacia mí y salieron del agua.

- Bella, Jasper te acompañará a casa. - dijo Alice, antes de darme un beso en la mejilla.

- De acuerdo. - dije. Fui a buscar mis cosas y volví hacia donde estaba Jasper.

Empezamos a caminar en silencio y al momento entendí porque Alice había querido que Jasper fuera quien me acompañara a casa. Él no hacía preguntas, como habrían echo los demás.

- Lamento mucho las molestias. - dije cuando llevábamos ya diez minutos de absoluto silencio.

- No es molestia. Es obvio que no estás pasando por un buen momento. Creo que lo mejor es que descanses.

- Gracias. - "no me extraña que Alice esté enamorada de Jasper." - Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Alice sonreír tanto. Es muy feliz.

- Yo también lo soy. - dijo, sonriendo. - Ojala las vacaciones no se terminaran nunca.

- Si. Ojala... - murmuré, provocando que Jasper sonriera de nuevo.

- Me encanta este lugas.

- Y a mí. Ojala pudiera quedarme a vivir aquí. Alejada del ruido y del estrés de la ciudad.

- ¿Y por qué no vienes a vivir aquí? - preguntó con toda naturalidad.

- Estoy en la universidad.

- La ciudad está apenas a media hora en coche. Y también hay una universidad. - dijo, sin apartar lña mirada de mí en ningún momento.

- La verdad es que me da miedo hacer un cambio tan radical. - admití. Era tan sencillo hablar con Jasper sobre cosas tan importantes... - Estar lejos de mis padres y mis hermanas. - "Y de Mike." - Aunque creo que me iría muy bien un cambio así. Me ayudaría a seguir adelante.

- ¿Puedo psicoanalizarte?

- ¿Eres psicólogo?

- Bueno, aun estoy estudiando.

- De acuerdo. - habíamos llegado ya a casa y fui a sentarme en uno de los escalones del porche. - Adelante, hazlo.

- Muy bien. - Jasper se sentó a mi lado y nos miramos a los ojos. - Alice me ha comentado que has estado un poco deprimida.

- Si. - susurré.

- Bueno, ahí va. - dijo, hablando más para sí mismo que para mí. - Creo que te ha pasado algo realmente malo que no le has contado a nadie. Rompiste con tu novio sin que nadie lo supiera. O pasó algo y tu novio no te ayudó o tu novio te hizo daño.

Me quedé sorprendida ante sus palabras. Había dado en el clavo.

Cerré los ojos, intentando reprimir las lágrimas, pero no podía soportar el dolor que atravesaba mi corazón. Sentí como Jasper me secaba las lágrimas y no pude evitar abrazarle.

- Perdona. Lo último que quería era hacerte sentir mal. - dijo, acariciando mi espalda.

- Has acertado. - dije, entre sollozos. - Solo lo sabe una persona, y le hicieron daño por mi culpa.

- Tranquila, no pienses en ello.

- No puedo evitarlo.

- ¿Quien fue?

- Mike.

- ¿Tú ex?

- Yo no quise acostarme con él, no estaba preparada, pero el insistía cada vez más, hasta que al final...

Le conté a Jasper todo lo que había pasado. Lo que había sufrido durante mi relación con Mike, las dos veces que me había pegado, la violación, lo que le hizo a Renesmee cuando quiso defenderme y lo que sentí cuando, después de pasar solo dos meses en la cárcel, le dejaron libre.

Jasper no dijo nada en todo el rato, pero tampoco dejó de mirarme. Cuando dejé de hablar, aun llorando, volvió a abrazarme y, entonces, habló.

- Hiciste muy bien en denunciarle.

- Para lo que sirvió... además. Lo hice demasiado tarde. - dije, secándome las lágrimas. - Si le hubiera denunciado la primera vez que me puso la mano encima, Renesmee no tendría una cicatriz de casi diez centímetros en el vientre.

- Pues a ella no parece importarle. Se le nota que te quiere mucho.

- La verdad es que está orgullosa de lo que hizo, porque dice que fue por algo bueno. - dije, sonriendo tristemente. - Está chiflada!

- Te quiere.

- Lo se. Jasper, muchas gracias por escucharme. Realmente necesitaba hablar con alguien.

- No ha sido nada.

- La verdad es que no lo he superado y creo que Renesmee tiene razón. Necesito ayuda. - dije, tocándome la cabeza.

- Aun no he terminado la carrera.

- A mí no me importa. - dije, mirándole directamente a los ojos. - Tienes un don. Entiendes lo que siente la gente. Tienes empatía.

- Bueno, de acuerdo. - Jasper se puso en pie y me tendió su mano. - aunque vivimos un poco lejos como para vernos con regularidad.

Tomé su mano y me levanté del suelo.

- Aunque puedes llamarme siempre que quieras.

- Gracias. - cogí mi móvil y marcó su número en él.

Abracé de nuevo a mi nuevo psicólogo y nos despedimos.

Cuando Jasper se alejó por el camino, entré en casa y me fui directamente a mi dormitorio.

Decidí darme una ducha para terminar de relajarme y me fui a la cama, a pesar de que eran solo las siete de la tarde.

Para mi sorpresa, a los pocos minutos de estar en la cama, soñé con Edward. Con el día en que le vi por primera vez, en el club, y en el día que nos vimos cuando me hice daño en el hombro.

Era cierto, me estaba enamorando de Edward, aunque a penas le conocía, pero no podía hacer caso a esos sentimientos. Ya había sufrido bastante por amor. Y sabía que no podría darle lo que él necesitaba de mí. No quería hacerle daño.

Desperté solo cuando mis hermanas llegaron a casa, aunque se notaba que estaban intentando no hacer ruído. Me senté en la cama y me di cuenta de que Rosalie tenía muy mala cara. Renesmee también estaba con ellas.

- ¿Que ocurre? - pregunté, aun medio dormida.

- Mejor no preguntes. - dijo Renesmee, sentándose a mi lado. No dejaba de sonreír.

- Renesmee, ¿hay algo que quieras contarme? - pregunté, aun sabiendo la respuesta.

- Si! - exclamó. - Esta tarde he estado hablando mucho con Jacob, mientras estaba con mamá y Esme en el jardín de los Cullen.

- Y... - dije, pidiendo que continuara.

- Esta noche vamos a ir a cenar al pueblo. Solos! - exclamó, poniéndose en pie de golpe. - Solo he venido porque queria contártelo. Voy a ducharme y a vestirme. Y a pedirle a Alice que me maquille. - dijo, yendo a abrazar a nuestra hermana.

- Pues si quieres que te maquille ve a ducharte de una vez. - dijo Alice, comenzando a caminar, con Renesmee aun abrazada a su espalda.

- Gracias preciosa! - exclamó Renesmee. Besó la mejilla de Alice y se fue corriendo a la ducha.

No pude evitar sonreír al ver a la menor de mis hermanas tan feliz. Si alguien merecía estar viviendo un momento tan feliz, era ella. "Espero que Jacob no esté jugando con ella, porque como lo haga, va a saber quien soy."

Alice vino a sentarse a mi lado y me fijé en que ella también sonreía.

- Nuestra pequeña Renesmee se ha hecho mayor.

- Si...

- Nunca creí que Jacob fuera el elegido.

- Yo solo espero que sea el adecuado.

- Tranquila. Renesmee reconoce a un idiota a la legua.

Alice tenía razón. Cuando presenté a Mike a mis hermanas, Renesmee ya em dijo que no podía fiarme de él, que acabaría haciéndome sufrir. Nunca me lo había echado en cara. Se había limitado a estar a mi lado.

- Cierto. Renesmee nunca se equivoca. - me acerqué un poco a Alice y le hablé al oído. - ¿Que le pasa a Rosalie?

- Emmett se preocupó por ti y no dejó de insistir, pidiendo venir a verte. Rosalie se mosqueó un poco. Pero no le des mayor importancia.

- Me sabe mal que Rosali esté mal por mi culpa.

- No es eso. - dijo Rosalie, sentándose a los pies de mi cama. - Es que tenía planeada una noche especial con él y sus padres le obligan a ir de carabina con Jacob y Nessie, y paso de una cena de parejas. Yo quiero estar a solas con él y que nos acostemos de una vez, que ya me ha dejado a media muchas veces.

- Estás muy salida. - terminé diciendo, poniéndome a reír. - Las tres lo estais. - dije, provocando una carcajada por parte de Renesmee, que se estaba riendo sola en el cuarto de baño.

- Calla. - dijo Rosalie. - Yo solo lo estoy un poco. Es Victoria la que salió en ropa interipr de un armario, delante de todo el club. Y Alice la que casi se lo hace con Jasper hoy en el lago, delante de todos.

Victoria y Alice no podían estar más avergonzadas y recibí un golpe de almohada en toda la cara por parte de Vicky, por el ataque de risa que me había dado.

- Me alegro de que te diviertas, porque esta noche van a venir James y Edward a cenar con nosotras y nuestros padres. - dijo Victoria, logrando que se me cortara la risa al oír el nombre de Edward. - Así que empieza a arreglarte. Llegarán en media hora.

En ese momento, Renesmee entró en la habitación, envuelta en una de sus toallas verdes y fue directamente hacia la parte del armario en que Alice tenía su ropa, de donde sacó un vestido verde claro, super corto, con las tiras anudadas en la nuca y con toda la espalda al descubierto.

- ¿A donde crees que vas con eso? - dijo Alice, yendo corriendo hacia ella.

- Alice, ¿me dejas tu vestido verde? - dijo, sin vergüenza alguna.

- Es demasiado atrevido para tí.

- Mi cuerpo está más desarrollado que el tuyo. A mi me queda mejor. - dijo, alejándose de Alice, escondiendo el vestido a sus espaldas.

- Dame eso, Renesmee.

- Va, Alice, por favor. Hace mucho que no te lo pones y esta cita es muy importante para mí. Te lo suplico. - añadió, poniéndose de rodillas frente a Alice.

- Va, levanta del suelo. - dijo Alice cogiendo a nuestra hermana del brazo. - Solo te lo voy a prestar porque soy una gran persona.

- Gracias, Alile. Te quiero. - Renesmee dejó el vestido sobre mi cama y abrazó con fuerza a Alice.

- Venga, vístete. Voy a buscar mi maletín de maquillaje.

Alice se marchó, Renesmee se quitó la toalla, se puso uno de mis tangas blancos y se puso el vestido.

- ¿No te pones sujetador? - preguntó Victoria, mientras que ella también se ponía un vestido.

- Tú tampoco te has puesto.

- Planeo ponerle las cosas fáciles a James. Cuanto menos ropa lleve, antes podré llevarle a la cama.

- Idem. - dijo Renesme, sentándose de nuevo en mi cama. - ¿me anudas las tiras?

- Claro. - anudé las tiras del vestido y ambas nos levantamos de la cama. - No corras demasiado, Nessie.

- Nunca lo hago, Bella. Solo lo hago por comodidad. - dijo, refiriéndose al asunto del sujetador.

- Muy bien.

Alice empezó a maquillar a Renesmee y yo me vestí con algo cómodo. Me puse unos shorts y una camiseta larga, de color negro, sin mangas.

Alice me maquilló, a pesar de mi resistencia. Victoria estaba deslumbrant, con su ceñido vestido negro y su melena peliroja recogida en un moderno moño obra de Rosalie.

Todas se marcharon a sus respectivas citas. Al final, Rosalie y Ness se marcharon juntas pero quedaron que, una vez llegaran al pueblo, cada una se iría por su lado.

Me calcé con uno tacones de la menor de mis hermanas y bajé al salón en cuanto oí sonar el timbre. Me recogí el pelo en un moño y me puse al lado de mi hermana, que estaba abriendo la puerta y, al momento, ya le estaba comiendo la boca a James.

- James, Edward. Bienvenidos. - dijo mi padre, que apareció de la nada de la mano de mi madre. - Acabamos de recibir una llamada y no vamos a poder quedarnos a cenar con vosotros.

- ¿Qué? - dijimos mi hermana y yo al mismo tiempo.

- Los Weber nos han invitado a una cena en su casa. Os quedais los cuatro solos. - dijo, mirándonos como advirtiéndonos de que fueramos con cuidado con lo que hacíamos. - La cena está en la cocina.

- Gracias. - dije, apartándome para dejarles pasar.

- Adios.

Mis padres se marcharon y nos quedamos los cuatro solos, al lado de la puerta.

Vicky llevó a los chicos al comedor, mientras que yo fui hacia la cocina a buscar nuestra cena, que olía deliciosa.

Cenamos hablando sobre nuestros estudios y hobbies. No podía dejar de mirar a Edward, y por ello me di cuenta de que él tampoco dejaba de mirarme. Aunque no fui la única que se dio cuenta de ello.

- Cuanta tensión sexual hay por aquí. - dijo James, riendo.

- Eso debes de decirlo por vosotros. - dijo Edward, golpeando a su hermano en el hombro. - Ha sido una cena muy agradable, pero necesito salir unos minutos a tomar el aire.

- Yo también voy. - dije, guiñándole un ojo a mi hermana. ME acerqué a ella y le hablé al oído. - No destroceis la casa.

- Exagerada! - exclamó, sonrojándose.

Salí de la casa junto a Edward y, sin decir nada, comenzamos a caminar hacia la orilla del lago, donde nos sentamos. Aun no sé como llegó a suceder, pero terminamos con nuestras manos unidas.

- Nuestros hermanos se gustan mucho. - dijo Edward, dando un leve apretón a mi mano.

- Lo se.

- Tú me gustas mucho.

- Tú a mi también. - reconocí. - Pero...

- ESo no suena nada bien. - dijo, mirándome. Parecía asustado.

- Aun no he superado mi... - ¿como podía decirle que no podía estar con un hombre sin contarle lo que me sucedió con Mike? - No quiero estar con ningún chico. No por el momento.

- Pero Bella...

- Lo siento mucho, Edward.

Noté como Edward soltaba mi mano y aprobeché ese momento para ponerme en pie y salir corriendo. "Me he enamorado de Edward." Quería estar con Edward, pero tenía mucho miedo. DEsde lo de Mike, no había podido soportar ninguna situación con ningún hombre, solo con Edward, pero no creía poder estar a su altura. No quería rechazarle y hacerle daño llegado el momento.

No pude evitar ponerme a llorar mientras atravesaba el bosque y, para no perder la costumbre, me tropecé con alguna raiz de algún árbol y me caí de bruces. El llanto salía cada vez con más fuerza de mi pecho.

- ¿Bella? ¿Eres tú?

Mo respondí. Ni siquiera me moví. Continué llorando tirada en el suelo, aunque pronto sentó como se agachaba a mi lado. Me incorporé y me abracé con fuerza a Jasper, que no estaba solo. También sentí los brazos de Seth abrazarme.

Era patético que el miedo dominara mi vida, pero era algo que todavía no era capaz de controlar.

Me cogieron en brazos y me llevaron a través del bosque. Cerré los ojos por un momento y, en cuanto los abrí, me di cuenta de que Jasper iba a dejarme en una cama. Solo Jasper estaba en la habitación.

- ¿Te encuentras mejor?

- No.

- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

- Nada.

- Bella, por favor, no me tome por idiota.

- No lo hago.

- Estamos solos en la casa. Puedes contármelo sin miedo.

- ¿Donde está Alice? - dije, intentando evitar hablar de lo que había pasado.

- Después de cenar han ido todos a la discoteca. Seth y yo veníamos a buscaros, por si queríais venir con nosotros. Se ha llevado a James y Victoria.

- Deseo estar con Edward, pero tengo miedo. No soporto la idea de hacerle daño, pero no se como podría reaccionar si intimaramos. Ya me entiendes. Todo me recuerda a Mike.

- Pero eso es normal. - dijo, acariciando cariñosamente mi mano. - Creo que deberías contárselo. Él lo entenderá y te ayudará.

- No se lo voy a contar a nadie. - dije, sentándome en la cama. - Te pido por favor que no insistas.

- Pero...

- No, Jasper.

- De acuerdo.

- ¿Renesmee también está en la discoteca? - pregunté, dando el tema por zanjado.

- No. Ella y Jacob han desaparecido. - dijo, sonriendo con picardía.

- Entiendo. - Sonreí también y, en ese momento, mi móvil comenzó a sonar. - ¿Diga?

_- Bella, soy yo._

- ¿Qué pasa, Renesmee?

_- Nada. Bueno, necesito que vengas a casa de los Cullen para que... bueno. Mejor lo hablamos cuando hayas llegado._

- Vale. Ya voy. - me levanté de la cama, cogí a Jasper de la mano y tiré de él hacia el pasillo.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quien era?

- Renesmee. Me ha pedido que vaya a tu casa. Estaba muy nerviosa.

- Vale. Vamos.

Fuimos corriendo, cogidos de la mano hacia la casa de Jasper y su familia, a la que llegamos en menos de quince minutos.

Jacob estaba sentado en uno de los escalones del porche, con la cara tapada con sus manos. Jasper se quedó con él y yo seguí corriendo. Subí las escaleras y encontré a Renesmee en un gran dormitorio en el que habían seis camas. Caminaba dando vueltas de un lado al otro del dormitorio y, en cuanto me vio, vino corriendo a abrazarme.

- Renesmee ¿qué es lo que ha pasado?

- Ha ocurrido algo.

**.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.**

**He aquí otro capítulo. **

**Espero que me hagais llegar vuestras opiniones. **

**Besitos.**


	10. Cap 5 Pov Edward

**Disclaimer. Los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque la trama es mía, solo mía, mi tesoro. Aunque con un poco de inspiración de un par de películas.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente, mientras que lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva **_**son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía. **

**Lo que está escrito en negrita son sueños de los protagonistas.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Advertencia, para que no haya líos. Está historia está escrita desde dos puntos de vista. Por un lado, Bella, y por otro, Edward. Un capítulo será pov Bella y otro pov Edward, referente al mismo día. No se si me explico, pero ya lo iré diciendo en cada capítulo.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Los protagonistas son humanos.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

Capítulo 5. POV Edward.

- Edward, no! - exclamó, retrocediendo un paso.

- Si. - avancé un paso hacia ella, pero volvió a retroceder.

- No, por favor.

- Al agua! - grité, cogiéndole en brazos.

Me di la vuelta y fui corriendo hacia el agua, tirándome en bomba con mi Bella en brazos. Rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos, lo que empezó a ponerme bastante nervioso. Cuando salimos a la superfície, empecé a oír gritos y silvidos, sobre todo por parte de Emmett. Quise mirarle para saber si se estaba acercando, pero no podía apartar la vista de Bella, que me miraba fijamente.

Me di cuenta de que no me estaba mirando a la cara, sino a los labios, lo que provocó en mí una reacción que no deseaba que sucediera en ese momento. Solté a Bella de golpe en el mismo momento que ella también me soltaba. Bella se fue nadando hacia la orilla y fue a sentarse en el muelle.

Yo no podía moverme, aun seguía paralizado, pero no iba a moverme hasta que todos los músculos de mi cuerpo se calmaran. Todos.

James vino nadando hacia mí y pasó su brazos por encima de mis hombros.

- Tío, estás muy quieto.

- Ya...

- ¡¿Otra vez? - exclamó, empezando a carcajearse.

- Cállate.

- Perdona, tío. La verdad es que te entiendo. Bella es muy guapa. - dijo antes de echar a nadar hacia un lado y, cuando al fin pude moverme, le seguí.

- No voy a negarlo. - dije cuando llegué a su lado.

- ¿Entonces porque no haces algo?

- Me estoy tomando un tiempo sin chicas, ya lo sabes. - dije, aunque lo que en realidad quería decir era que me moría de ganas de lanzarme.

- Sigo sin entenderlo. - dijo con cara seria. - Bella te gusta mucho y creo que tú le gustas a ella. Deberías hacer algo, Edward.

- Ya lo se, pero no intentes nada. Si alguien tiene que hacer algo al respecto, ese soy yo. ¿Vale?

- Vale. Mira, Bella ya se va. - dije, señalando con la cabeza hacia Bella, que se marchaba con Jasper. "¿Por qué se va? ¿Y por qué se va con Jasper? ¿Le ocurre algo a Bella?"

Alice, que había estado con Jasper y Bella, se tiró al agua de cabeza y fui hacia ella. Necesitaba saber qué era lo que le pasaba a Bella.

- ¿Que le ocurre a Bella? - pregunté cuando llegué a su lado.

- No se encuentra bien. Y no me preguntes qué es lo que le pasa. La verdad es que ni yo misma lo se. - dijo. Parecía que ello le entristecía.

- La verdad es que parece deprimida. - dije, mirando en la dirección por la que acababan de marcharse Bella y mi hermano. Bella a veces se veía un poco triste, pero no podía imaginar qué era lo que podía pasarle. - Me gustaría poder hablar con ella.

- Lo se. Me lo imagino.

- No solo eso. - murmuré.

Era más que una simple atracción. Me estaba enamorando de ella.

- Puedo verlo, Edward. Tu no te rindas, aunque tampoco la presiones. Se pone muy nerviosa cuando siente que alguien la presiona.

- He podido darme cuenta de ello. - dije, recordando lo que había sucedido esa mañana entre Bella y Jacob.

- Edward, ahora vuelvo. Voy a hablar con Victoria un momento.

- Claro, ves. - dije. - Ve con ella. Parece que también quiere hablar contigo. - dije, mirando hacia Victoria, que no dejaba de mirarnos.

- Vuelvo en nada. - dijo, sonriendo. Me quedé alucinado cuando, antes de irse, besó mi mejilla. - No te vayas.

- No, no.

Fui nadando hacia el muelle y me senté en él. Alice y Victoria estuvieron hablando más de diez minutos. Mientras Alice venía nadando hacia mí, Victoria fue a hablar con James.

- Edward, ¿que te parece cenar esta noche en mi casa? - dijo Alice, sentándose a mi lado. - Tú y James con Bella y Victoria. Y claro, mis padres también van a estar, vigilando a nuestros hermanos.

- ¿Qué? - exclamé. "¿Cenar con Bella?" - Alice, yo...

- Dijiste que querías hablar con Bella y te estoy dando la oportunidad de hacerlo. A ver si ambos os dais cuenta de una vez de que teneis que estar juntos.

- Pero... - "¿qué está diciendo?"

No sé que cara se me debió de quedar en ese momento, pero Alice empezó a reír a carcajada limpia. Se puso en pie, sin dejar de reír, y me tendió su mano. La tomé y me puse en pie. ¿Por qué se estaba tomando tantas molestias esa chica?

- Hola chicos. - dijo Jasper, apareciendo a nuestras espaldas.

- Hola Jazzie! - exclamó Alice lanzándose a sus brazos. - ¿Como está mi hermana mayor?

- Se encuentra bastante mejor. Creo que iba a dormir un poco. - El rostro de Jasper desprendía tal calma que incluso calmó mis nervios.

Si Jasper decía que Bella estaba bien, yo le creía. Nunca mentiría en algo tan importante. "Tal vez no sea tan mala idea lo de la cena con Bella, aunque no vayamos a estar a solas. Al menos, podré estar con ella."

- Edward, ¿estás bien? - dijo mi hermano, golpeando levemente mi hombro.

- Si, tranquilo. Solo estaba pensando. Alice, ¿a qué hora tengo que ir a tu casa?

- Yupi! - exclamó, sonriendo. - Pues la verdad, aun no lo se. Se lo preguntaré a Victoria, que ya se lo dirá a James, que ya te lo dirá a tí.

- Bien, entonces... bueno... pues ya nos veremos. Me voy a casa. - dije, yendo a buscar mis deportivas. - Nos vemos.

Dejé atrás a las tres parejitas y fui con calma hacia mi casa, donde me encontré con Renesmee y Jacob, que estaban sentados en el banco que había en la parte del jardín que ella misma había arreglado. Estaban hablando. Sonreír al verles, sobretodo cuando vi sus manos unidas, con los dedos entrelazados.

- Hola Eddie! - exclamó mi amiga, que se puso en pie de un salto y se lanzó a mis brazos. - ¿Qué tal? ¿Ya has hablado con Bella? - susurró en mi oído.

- No, pero lo haré.

- Bien hecho.

- Te veo muy contenta. - dije, cuando al fin se decidió a liberarme de su abrazo. - A los dos. - Jacob vino hacia nosotros. También estaba muy sonriente.

- Mañana ya te lo contaré todo. - volvió a susurrar antes de que mi primo llegara a nuestro lado. - Bueno, yo tengo que marcharme a casa.

- Hasta mañana, entonces. - dije, recibiendo un beso en la mejilla por su parte y yo le correspondí con otro.

Dejé atrás a los chicos, que se estaban despidiendo, y fui hacia mi dormitorio. "¿Nessie y Jacob están juntos? Me alegro mucho por ella, pero él realmente está por ella? Porque a ella se la ve muy enamorada."

Decidí darme una ducha, así que me quité la ropa y fui desnudo hacia el cuarto de baño. Pasé casi media hora debajo del agua, intentando no ponerme nervioso pensando en esa noche. Aunque pronto apareció en mi mente otra imagen. Decidí que había llegado la hora de enfrentarme a mis miedos, aunque oí como llegaban mis hermanos y tuve que aplazar la llamada que tenía pensada hacer.

_- Edward, ¿donde estás?_

- En el cuarto de baño. Ya voy. - dije, envolviéndome con una toalla.

_- Tengo que hablar contigo._

_- _Ya salgo, James. - encontré a mi hermano sentado en mi cama. - ¿Qué pasa? Te veo algo preocupado.

- Solo estoy pensando.

- ¿En Victoria? - me senté a su lado y cogí mi móvil, que James tenía en sus manos. - ¿Tienes algún plan especial? - pregunté, sin poder evitar poder sonreír.

- Pues si.

_- ¡No entiendo porque tengo que ir de carabina! - gritó la voz de uno de mis hermanos, que estaba en el pasillo. - Papá, ya son mayorcitos. ¿Por qué tengo que ir yo?_

- Porque te ha tocado. Punto. Ahora, te vas a arreglar, vas a ir a buscar a tu novia y volverás a buscar a tu primo. - dijo tajantemente mi padre, que había entrado en la habitación. - Tampoco es tan mala una cita doble. - dijo antes de marcharse a toda prisa.

- No puedo creerlo! - exclamó Emmett, sentándose en su cama. - Jacob, ven. - dijo en cuanto mi primo entró en la habitación.

- Siento lo de tu padre y sus ideas. Tranquilo, nos iremos juntos, pero una vez que hayamos llegado al pueblo, cada uno irá por su lado.

- Por supuesto. Tengo planes para esta noche.

- Madre mía. - murmuré cuando vi a Jasper vestirse. No se había puesto calzoncillos. - Estais muy mal. Todos. - dije, empezando a reír. Mal hecho.

Todos se me echaron encima, aplastándome contra el suelo, ya que habíamos terminado cayendo. Definitivamente, iban todos muy quemados. A pesar de estar asfixiándome, no podía dejar de reír.

Cuando al fin conseguí que se quitaran todos de encima, que fue cuando mi madre entró en la habitación con Seth, pude ir a vestirme. Al final, íbamos a llegar tarde a la casa de los Swan. Por eso James me obligó a ir corriendo.

- ¿Has hablado con Jasper? - dijo cuando al fin realentizamos el paso. Estábamos a pocos metros de la casa.

- Mañana hablaré con él. Y llamaré a Vivian, que es lo que iba a hacer cuando llegasteis antes. Ha llegado el momento de que me enfrente a mis miedos.

- Al fin. Venga, ya estamos.

Llegamos a los terrenos de la casa en el momento en que un coche pasaba a nuestro lado. No me fijé en sus caras, pero sí en que eran tres chicas. Llamé a la puerta al cabo de cinco minutos. Nadie abrió, así que tuve que llamar al timbre.

Victoria fue quien abrió la puerta. Quise saludarla, pero no me dio tiempo, ya que mi hermano y ella empezaron a besarse. En ese momento vi llegar a Bella. Estaba más hermosa que nunca. Iba vestida con unos shorts y una camiseta larga y negra. No pude evitar quedarme mirándola como un idiota.

- James, Edward. Bienvenidos. - dijo el señor Swan, que apareció de la nada de la mano de su esposa. - Acabamos de recibir una llamada y no vamos a poder quedarnos a cenar con vosotros.

- ¿Qué? - dijeron Victoria y Bella al mismo tiempo. Parecían estar sorprendidas.

- Los Weber nos han invitado a una cena en su casa. Os quedais los cuatro solos. - dijo, mirándonos a sus hijas, sobretodo a Victoria. - La cena está en la cocina.

- Gracias. - dijo Bella, echándose a un lado.

- Adios.

Los señores Swan se marcharon y nos quedamos los cuatro a solas. Victoria nos acompañó al salón. Bella apareció al poco rato con la comida y la dejó sobre la mesa. En cuanto nos sentamos en la mesa, empezamos a comer.

Mi hermano preguntó a Bella sobre como le iba en la universidad. Bella nos contó que acababa de terminar su primer curso y que vivía sola en un apartamento que había cerca de la universidad. Por su parte, Victoria nos contó que ella iba a empezar el último curso de derecho y que ya le habían contratado en un importante bufete, aunque durante el siguiente año estaría allí solo haciendo prácticas.

Mientras hablábamos, no podía dejar de mirar a Bella, y me di cuenta de que ella tampoco dejaba de mirarme, lo cual provocaba que miles de mariposas cobraran vida en mi estómago.

De reojo, me fijé en que mi hermano no dejaba de mirarme y, al momento, se puso a reír.

- Cuanta tensión sexual hay por aquí. - dijo, mirándome a mí y mirando a Bella.

- Eso debes decirlo por vosotros. - dije, golpeando a James en el hombro. - Ha sido una cena muy agradable, pero necesito salir unos minutos a tomar el aire.

- Yo también voy. - dijo Bella. Me di cuenta de que le guiñaba un ojo a su hermana. Se acercó un poco a ella y le susurró algo al oído.

No oí lo que dijo, pero pude hacerme una ligera idea al oír la respuesta de Victoria.

- Exagerada! - exclamó.

Bella vino hacia mí y, sin necesidad de decir palabra, salimos de la casa y fuimos caminando hacia la orilla del lago, a poca distancia de su casa. Una vez allí, nos sentamos en el suelo y, cuando quise darme cuenta, acerqué mi mano a la suya. Me sorprendió ver que no rechazaba mi gesto, sino que hizo todo lo contrario. Nuestras manos se unieron y yo no podía ser más feliz. Sentía que había llegado el momento de decirle a Bella lo que mi corazón sentía. "¿Cuando voy a decírselo, sino?"

- Nuestros hermanos se gustan mucho. - dije, intentando controlar mis nervios.

- Lo se.

- Tú me gustas mucho. - confesé.

- Tú a mi también, pero...

"¿Pero? Eso no me gusta nada."

- Eso no suena nada bien. - dije, mirando a Bella, que parecía haberse puesto nerviosa.

- Aun no he superado mi... - No. No estaba nerviosa. Estaba asustada. Podía verlo en sus ojos. Parecía que quisiera decirme algo pero no encotrara las palabras para hacerlo. Me temí lo peor. - No quiero estar con ningún chico. No por el momento.

- Pero, Bella... - "esto no me puede estar pasando."

Sentí como el corazón se me rompía en mil pedazos. Me había hecho ilusiones, sobretodo cuando me había dicho que yo también le gustaba, pero... habría sido demaisado bonito para ser verdad.

- Lo siento mucho, Edward.

Mi mano soltó la de Bella, sin querer, y cuando quise darme cuenta, Bella había echado a correr por el bosque.

Quise ponerme en pie e ir tras ella, pero no podía moverme. Quería decirle que esperaría a que estuviera preparada, que la quería mucho, pero no pude. Al menos hasta que oí un leve grito, como si alguien se hubiera hecho daño.

- Bella. - dije, poniéndome en pie.

Corrí a través del bosque, siguiendo mi institnto y, cuando alcé la vista y miré al frente, vi que había llegado a mi casa. "¿Por qué iba Bella a venir a mi casa? Bella no puede estar aquí. Me he equivocado."

Miré a mi alrededor varias veces, intentado ver u oír algo, pero nada. Me resigné y entré en mi casa, que en teoría tendría que estar vacía, pero oí que había alguien en el piso de arriba. Hasta que no estuve en el pasillo, no me di cuenta de lo que realmente estaba pasando. Estaba claro que en la habitación alguien estaba teniendo una buena sesión de sexo. Rconozco que la cuirosidad pudo conmigo y miré a través de la puerta abierta del dormitorio.

Ojalá no lo hubiera hecho. La imagen que apareció ante mí fue la más dolorosa que podría haber visto nunca. Les reconocí a ambos al momento. Reconocí a Jacob por su voz y por su tono de piel, y reconocí a Bella, por el tatuaje de su nuca. Aun llevaba el pelo recogido, así que pude verlo con claridad. Con demasiada claridad.

Ver a la chica de la que estaba enamorado, moviéndose encima de mi primo, que en teoría había empezado a salir con mi amiga Renesmee, destrozó mi corazón del todo.

Aun no se como logré moverme y salir corriendo de allí, pero lo conseguí y no dejé de correr hasta que no llegué al pueblo. Una vez allí, llamé a un taxi. Me obligué a soportar el dolor, y creí que lo estaba consiguiendo, hasta que me monté en el taxi y me derrumbé.

Bella me había rechazado, eso podía soportarlo, pero me había dicho que no quería estar con nadie y se había ido corriendo a acostarse con Jacob. "¿Por qué?"

Me desperté cuando el taxista me dijo que ya habíamos lelgado. Le pagué el trayecto y me bajé.

- ¿Edward? - dijo una dulce voz a mis espaldas.

- Vivian!

La niña vino corriendo hacia mí y saltó a mis brazos, riendo. Hacía tiempo que no la veía y se la veía tan feliz...

- Me preguntaba cuando ibas a venir a verme.

- Lo siento, cariño. No he podido venir antes. - dije, cogiendo a mi joven amiga de la mano.

- Ven. Estoy sola en casa.

Vivian me llevó hacia su casa y salimos al jardín, done nos sentamos bajo un enorme árbol.

- Edward, parece que hayas estado llorando. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

- Nada, Vi. ¿Como estás tú? Te veo bien. - no quería hablar del tema e intentando cambiar de tema. Lo conseguí.

- Todo va genial, pero iría mejor si me contaras lo que te está pasando.

- No puedo.

- Ya sé que aun soy joven, pero me doy cuenta de cuando a alguien le han roto el corazón, y el tuyo está hecho pedazos. - Vivian estaba sentada a mi lado y, en ese momento, me estaba mirando fijamente, con su mano acariciando mis mejillas, secando mis lágrimas. - Edward...

- Déja el tema, por favor. Hay más de lo que crees. - tuve que separarme de ella porque me había dado cuenta de que su rostro estaba muy cerca del mío.

- Lo entiendo.

- Gracias.

- Creo que oígo el coche de mi hermano. - dijo, poniéndose en pie.

Yo hice lo mismo y fui con ella hacia la puerta del garaje, donde, efectivamente, estaba Mike.

- Mike. - dije a modo de saludo, sintiendo como se me encongía el corazón. Sabía que Bella había tenido un novio llamado Michael y ahora, al hablar con Mike, no podía dejar de pensar en Bella.

- Hola, Edward. ¿Como va?

- Vamos tirando. - dije, estrechando su mano. - Hacía tiempo que no te veía.

- Si... he estado unos meses fuera de la ciudad.

- Bien. Bueno, yo ya tengo que irme.

- Vale. - dijo Vivian.

- Te llamaré pronto.

- Eso espero. - dijo, sonriéndome. - Vuelve pronto a Nueva York.

- Prometido.

Me alejé de la casa a pie mientras sacaba mi móvil del bolsillo de mis vaqueros. Llamé a un taxi y, en cuanto colgué, mi móvil comenzó a sonar. Era Jasper. En ese momento, al ver la hora en el móvil, vi que ya eran las nueve de la mañana.

- Dime, Jasper.

_- Edward, ¿donde diablos te has metido?_

- He ido a visitar a unos amigos.

_- Llevas casi nueve horas fuera. Estábamos muy preocupados._

- Lo siento. Cogeré un taxi y llegaré allí en unas pocas horas.

_- Pero ¿estás bien?_

- Si.

_- De acuerdo._

Tuve que esperar media hora a que el taxi llegara. En cuanto lo hizo, le pedí que se tomara el camino con calma, me daba igual tener que pagar más. En realidad, no quería llegar nunca a la casa de campo. No quería volver a ver a Bella.

**.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.**

**Hola, hola!**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**¡Uy lo que ha pasado! Edward ha visto... bueno, ni él sabe lo que ha visto, pero ha empezado a emparanoyarse y mira lo que ha pasado.**

**¿Alguna teoría respecto a la última parte? Solo diré: Piensa mal y acertarás.**

**Pero contadme esas teorías, eehh!**

**Besitos a todas!**


	11. Cap 6 Pov Bella

**Disclaimer. Los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque la trama es mía, solo mía, mi tesoro. Aunque con un poco de inspiración de un par de películas.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente, mientras que lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva **_**son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía. **

**Lo que está escrito en negrita son sueños de los protagonistas.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Advertencia, para que no haya líos. Está historia está escrita desde dos puntos de vista. Por un lado, Bella, y por otro, Edward. Un capítulo será pov Bella y otro pov Edward, referente al mismo día. No se si me explico, pero ya lo iré diciendo en cada capítulo.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Los protagonistas son humanos.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

Capítulo 6. Pov Bella.

- Vamos, sentémonos. - dije, llevando a mi hermana hacia una de las camas y la ayudé a sentarse.

- Bella, ha habido un accidente.

- Pero cuéntamelo! - exclamé, muerta de los nervios.

- Jacob y yo hemos hecho el amor. Ha sido la mejor sensación de toda mi vida.

- ¿Y cual es el problema?

- Se nos ha roto el preservativo.

- ¿Como lo sabes?

- Pues... una vez vi por la tele que la mejor forma de comprobar que el preservativo no se había roto era llenándolo de agua.

- Entiendo. - dije, al entender lo que me estaba diciendo. - Vamos a la farmacia.

- Puede que no pase nada, pero no quiero quedarme embarazada a los diecisiete. Tengo tantas cosas que hacer...

- Lo entiendo. Venga, vamos a la farmacia. - cogí a mi hermana de la mano y salimos corriendo de la habitación.

Cuando llegamos al jardín, vi que Jasper estaba abrazando a Jacob.

- Nos vamos. La farmacia de guardia está a una hora y media en coche.

- El coche de tía Esme está en el garaje. - dijo Jacob, que se notaba que ya estaba un poco más calmado.

- Jasper, debes volver con los demás. - dije, yendo hacia el coche.

- Pero...

- Vuelve. Tranquiliza a los demás, aunque no les cuentes lo que ha pasado.

- Vale. Suerte.

Jasper se marchó corriendo y yo me puse al volante del coche, con mi hermana y Jacob en el asiento trasero. Miré un momento por el retrovisor y vi como Jacob pasaba su brazo sobre los hombros de mi hermana y ella apoyaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de él, recibiendo un beso en el pelo.

- Bella.

- ¿Si?

- Muchas gracias por ayudarnos. - dijo Jacob.

- Yo siempre ayudo a la familia. - dije, viendo como sonreía ante mis palabras. - Pero otro día utilizad preservativos más buenos. - ahora la que sonrió fue mi hermana.

- ¿Cuanto falta ya para llegar? - preguntó Renesmee, acariciando el brazo de Jacob.

- Si acelereo un poco más, menos de una hora.

- Vale. ¿Por qué tu ropa está tan sucia?

- Me caí.

- Que raro. - dijo, poniéndose a reír.

- Nessie. ¿Recuerdas aquello que pasó hace dos meses?

- Claro.

- Mi psicólogo dice que debería contarlo.

- ¿A quien?

- A quien tu ya sabes. Acabo de dejarle tirado por un ataque de pánico. Mi psicólogo dice que todo será más fácil si se lo contara.

- ¿Y tú que es lo que piensas?

- Creo que debería hacerlo. Quería comentártelo antes. - dije, mirándola por el retrovisor.

- No tienes que pedirme permiso, Bella. Solo tú puedes decidir lo que puedes hacer con tu vida.

- Te lo quería comentar porque tu también vas a tener que dar explicaciones.

- Pues las daré. - dijo, como si el asunto del que estábamos hablando no fuera delicado.

- Gracias. - no podía dejar de mirar por el retrovisor y vi la cara de confusión que apareció en el rostro de Jacob, aunque en ningún momento hizo ninguna pregunta.

- Algun día te lo contaré. - dijo Renesmee, buscando los labios de Jacob, que la recibieron al momento. - Te quiero.

- Yo también te quiero. - dijo Jacob, acariciando la tripa de mi hermana, la zona en la que tenía la cicatriz que le había hecho Mike al apuñalarla. - Y nada conseguirá que cambie de opinión.

Clavé la vista en la carretera, intentando dejar de espiar a mi hermana y a Jacob, pero no fue del todo buena idea. En mi mente reapareció el rechazo grabado en el rostro de Edward, unido al dolor. "Debes decírselo. Por la felicidad de ambos."

Al fin, llegamos a la ciudad. Aceleré hasta que llegamos a la farmacia. Los tres salimos corriendo del coche y llamé con insistencia a la puerta de la farmacia. Nos abrió la puerta una chica que nos antendió al momento. Fui yo quien le pidió la pildora a mi hermana, ya que Renesmee aun era menor de edad. Hasta que no se tomó la pastilla no respiró traqnuila, y lo mismo le pasó a Jacob, que empezó a reir de puro nerviosismo. Cogió a Renesmee en brazos y comenzó a dar vueltas.

- Jacob, relájate. - empezó a decir mi hermana, empezando también a reir.

- Lamento interrumpir este momento tan bonito, pero deberíamos marcharnos ya.

- Mañana es mi cumpleaños. - dijo mi hermana como si nada.

- Cierto. Espérame. - dejé atrás a ambos chicos y volví a entrar en la farmacia. Cuando salí, volví al lado de mi hermana. - Ten, tu regalo. - dije, sonriendo.

- Pero de que vas! - exclamó Renesmee, dándome un golpe en el hombro y echando a reir. - Vaya regalo.

- ¿Que es? - preguntó Jacob, cogiendo la caja que le había dado a mi hermana. - ¿Condones?

- Para evitar este tipo de excursiones.

- Para flipar. Mi hermana mayor me regala preservativos por mi cumpleaños.

Cogí a mi hermana en brazos y la abracé.

- Venga. Volvamos a casa.

Fuimos hacia el coche, esta vez con más calma, y volví a ponerme al volante. Los dos volvieron a sentarse en el asiento trasero, abrazados.

Era increíble como habían cambiado las cosas en una sola tarde. Ya hablaría con Jacob más adelante. Era todo muy confuso.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de los Cullen, dos horas más tarde, nos encontramos con los señores Cullen en la puerta de la casa. Aparqué el coche al lado de la entrada y los tres nos bajamos del coche.

- Están enfadados. - susurró Jacob, abrazando a mi hermana por la cintura.

- Yo hablaré con ellos. - dije, hablando en el mismo tono que él. - Señores Cullen. - dije, a modo de saludo.

- ¿Que es lo que ha pasado, Bella? ¿Por qué habéis cogido el coche de madrugada? - dijo el doctor.

- Hablemos todos. - dijo Jacob.

Los cinco fuimos a sentarnos en la mesa que había en el jardín y Jacob me hizo un gesto para que no hablara. El que habló fue él.

- Mirad, no ha pasado nada malo. Ya está todo solucionado.

- Podeis confiar en nosotros, Jacob. - su tía, que estaba sentada a su lado, le cogió de la mano y la acarició cariñosamente.

- Lo se, pero es algo embarazoso.

- Jacob y yo nos hemos acostado. - dijo mi hermana, sin andarse por las ramas. - tomamos precauciones, pero el preservativo se rompió y... bueno... llamñe a Bella y ella nos ha llevado a la farmacia.

- De acuerdo. - dijo el doctor Cullen. - Te has tomado la píldora, no? Hicisteis bien. Gracias, Bella.

- No me ha costado nada, aunque lamento haber cogido el coche sin permiso. Solo puedo defendernos diciendo que era una urgencia. - dije, poniéndome en pie. - Renesmee, deberíamos marcharnos ya. Es muy tarde y ha sido un día muy intenso.

- Si. Tienes razón.

Jacob se puso en pie en el mismo momento en que lo hacía mi hermana. Obviando nuestra presencia, la abrazó por la cintura y la besó apasionadamente. La señora Cullen carraspeó sonoramente y los tortolitos dejaron de besarse, aunque no se separaron. Volvieron a besarse y mi hermana vino hacia mí.

Nos despedimos los tres estrechando nuestras manos y nos marchamos a pie hacia nuestra casa, que encontramos vacía. Subimos a nuestro dormitorio, nos cambiamos de ropa y, cuando me puse el pijama, me tumbé en la cama de mi hermana, a su lado. Me fijé en que no dejaba de acariciarse la tripa. Se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando y me abrazó por la cintura.

- Ha habido un momento, mientras íbamos hacia la ciudad, en que deseé pedirte que dieras media vuelta.

- ¿Por qué?

- No lo se.

- Va, túmvate boca a bajo, que voy a darte un masaje. - dije, poniéndome de rodillas en la cama.

Renesmee hizo lo que le dije, se quitó la camiseta y comencé a masajearle la espalda. Estaba muy tensa y ello se notaba en sus músculos. No pude evitar recorrer el tatuaje que tenía en la nuca con los dedos.

- Jacob dice que le gusta mi tatuaje. - dijo de repente.

- Es que es un tatuaje bonito.

- Si. Alice hizo un buen trabajo cuando los dibujó.

El tatuaje de Renesmee era casi idéntico al mío, ya que en el suyo ponía RS y en el mío BS, y la R y la B eran casi iguales. Las cinco llevábamos un tatuaje en la nuca con nuestras iniciales. Nos lo hicimos el mismo día, hacía ya un año, cuando Renesmee había cumplido los dieciseis.

- Por cierto, ¿como ha ido la cena? ¿Como ha ido con Edward?

Me senté a su lado, en silencio, y por su cara supe que mi silencio había sido muy revelador.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Me dijo que yo le gusto. Yo también le dije que me gustaba, pero el miedo pudo conmigo. Me marché corriendo y le dejé tirado en el bosque.

- Bella... - Renesmee me abrazó con fuerza y me derrumbé en sus brazos.

Renesmee no dijo nada y me tumbó a su lado en su cama, donde me quedé dormida, cansada de llorar, abrazada a mi hermana pequeña.

Esa noche soñé con Edward. En el sueño estábamos juntos, sentados en el muelle, cogidos de la mano. No hablábamos, solo estábamos ahí, mirándo el amanecer.

- Bella, despierta.

Me di la vuelta y miré a mi madre, que estaba sentada a mi lado, en la cama, en la que ya no estaba Renesmee.

- Mamá, ¿que pasa?

- Nada. Es que ya es la hora de desayunar y tus hermanas te están esperando. Hoy es el cumpleaños de Renesmee.

- De acuerdo. Voy a vestirme. - mi madre me ayudó a levantarme y fui hacia el cuarto de baño. - Puedo ducharme sola, mamá.

- Me tienes preocupada.

- Tengo que contaros algo. Luego.

- De acuerdo. - mi madre me dio un fuerte abrazo y me dejó a solas.

Me di una ducha rápida, me vestí con el primer vestido que encontré y bajé al salón. En cuanto entré, Renesmee me miró fijamente y vino a sentarse a mi lado.

- Hazlo ahora. - dijo, como si supiera qué era lo que quería contarles.

- Tengo que contaros algo muy importante, a todos. Y os pido por favor que no me interrumpais, sino será mucho más difícil para mí.

- Adelante, hermanita. - dijo Renesmee, al darse cuenta de lo mucho que me estaba costando hablar. - Estoy contigo.

- Vale. Vereis... mi relación con Mike no fue nada bien. Me pegaba y... un día no quise... él quería tener sexo, pero yo no estaba preparada. - vi las caras de horror de mi familia y no pude evitar ponerme a llorar. - Renesmee me abrazó al momento. - No aceptó ni negativa. Renesmee llegó a casa a tiempo y...

- Quité a mike de encima de Bella. - dijo Renesmee, prosiguiendo con la historia. - mientras Bella llamaba a la policia, yo me peleé con ese gilipollas. - Renesmee se levantó la camiseta y les enseñó a todos la cicatriz. - Esto me lo hizo él, pero yo conseguí romperle un brazo.

- Renesmee! - exclamó mi madre. - Pero... ¿por qué no nos lo contasteis nunca? ¿Bella?

- Yo le hice prometer que no se lo diría a nadie. - dijo Renesmee.

- Le denuncié a la policia, pero hace un par de semanas que salió. - dije. Todas mis hermanas vinieron hacia mí y me dieron un gran abrazo. - está en casa de su padre y su hermana. - dije entre sollozos.

- ¿Por qué no nos lo contaste? - mi padre se acercó a mí, apartando a mis hermanas, y me abrazó con fuerza.

- Me daba asco y vergüenza. Y... no se... me duele pensar en él.

- Pequeña Isabella, cuanto debes de haber sufrido.

- Deberías hablarlo con alguien. - dijo ahora mi madre. Sabía que se refería a un psicólogo.

- Le he hablado con mi psicólogo. - dije, evitando decir el nombre de Jasper. - Mañana volveré a hablar con él. Hoy tengo que hablar con otra persona.

- Te acompaño a ver a Edward. - dijo Renesmee.

Nos costó casi media hora salir de casa, ya que ningún miembro de mi familia quería dejarme sola.

- ¿Como te encuentras? - preguntó mi hermana cuando llevábamos andando un rato en silencio.

- Mucho mejor. Aunque me ha dolido mucho verles a todos tan tristes.

- Bella, ha llegado el momento de que pienses en tu própia felicidad.

- Lamento mucho haber estropeado tu cumpleaños. - dije, abrazando a mi hermana frente a la puerta de la casa de los Cullen, a la que ya habíamos llegado.

- Ver que has tenido la fuerza suficiente de contar la verdad a la familia, es el mejor regalo que he podido tener. A parte de los preservativos, claro. - dijo, sonriendo.

- Hola Jacob. - dije al verle salir de la casa. - ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

- Claro, Bells.

- Yo voy a ir a ver a Esme. - dijo Renesmee antes de besar a su chico y echó a correr hacia la casa.

- Jacob, estoy confusa. - dije, mientras íbamos a sentarnos en el banco que había en el jardín.

- ¿Por qué?

- Hace un par de días me dijiste que me querías y ayer te acostaste con mi hermana pequeña. La verdad, no lo entiendo.

- Ayer por la tarde pasé varias horas hablando con Renesmee y terminó de enamorarme. Es lo que quería decirte cuando vinisteis con Edward a comer.

Recordaba aquel momento. Me puse como una loca. Incluso le grité. Me sentí muy mal.

- Lamento mi reacción, Jacob.

- Olvídalo. - dijo, empezando a acariciar mi mano. - Solo hay una cosa clara. Amo a Renesmee.

- Lo se. Lo estoy viendo en tus ojos. Ella siente lo mismo.

- Me alegro. Bueno, voy a ver que hace. Tengo un regalo por su cumpleaños. - se puse en pie y yo hice lo mismo.

- Por cierto. ¿Edward está en casa? - dije, mientras le seguía hacia la puerta de la casa.

- Aun no ha llegado. Desde que anoche fue a tu casa...

- ¿No ha vuelto desde anoche? - exclamé, preocupada. - "¿Que le habrá pasado?"

- No. ¿Es que ocurre algo?

- No, no. Tranquilo. Ve con Nessie.

- Vale. - no se le veía muy convencido, pero entró en la casa, dejándome a solas en el jardín.

Volví a sentarme en el banco y miré mi reloj. Tuve que mirar tres veces para darme cuenta de que ya eran las diez y media de la mañana. "Hace más de doce horas que no veo a Edward, al igual que su familia. Si le ha pasado algo no voy a perdonármelo nunca."

No se cuanto tiempo estuve ahí sentada, pero no me moví hasta que no oí acercarse un coche, que aparcó a un lado de la casa. Me puse en pie en cuanto le vi salir del taxi, y no pude evitar salir corriendo hacia él, pero me detuve en seco en cuanto vi la expresión de su rostro.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- Estoy cansado. - susurró, pasando por mi lado sin siquiera mirarme.

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? - dije, yendo tras él.

- Ahora no. - dijo en un tono de voz frío y duro que me sorprendió.

- "Merezco que se sienta dolido por mi huída, pero se está pasando."

- Edward, es muy importante.

- Bella, estoy cansado. Ahora lo único que quiero es estar solo. - Edward se detuvo en seco y casi me choco contra él.

- Pero...

- Bella, ahora no.

- De acuerdo. Ya me voy. No quiero molestarte. - no quería hacerlo, pero levanté la vista y clavé mis ojos en los suyos. Los tenía rojos e hinchados, como si hubiera estado llorando. - Solo quería explicarte mi comportamiento de anoche.

- Ya me quedó bastante claro con lo que vi anoche. - dijo antes de entrar en la casa y cerrarme la puerta en las narices.

Sentí como en ese momento mi corazón se partía en mil pedazos. Edward se había tomado mi plantón peor de lo que hubiera podido imaginarme. No pude evitarlo y me puse a llorar al momento, sintiendo como empezaba a costarme respirar.

- ¿Bella? ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

- Yo... no... no puedo...

- Ven. - Jasper me ayudó a caminar y me llevó hacia el banco en el que había estado sentada esperando a Edward. - Tranquilízate. Respira con tranquilidad. Cuando puedas, si te apetece, puedes contarme que es lo que ha pasado.

- Vine para decirle a Edward lo que me pasó, para que entendiera porque le dejé plantado anoche, pero me ha cerrado la puerta en las narices. Y... no puedo soportarlo... - me abracé con fuerza a Jasper y empecé a llorar descontroladamente.

- Está dolido. Se le pasará.

- Me duele.

- Lo se.

- No quiere saber nada de mí, Jasper.

- Claro que si. Él te quiere. Lo se.

- Yo también le quiero. Muchísimo. Por eso quería contárselo.

- Dale un par de días.

- Pero...

- Bella. - Jasper secó mis lágrimas y acarició mis mejillas. Tómatelo con calma. Edward no está pasando por un buen momento.

- Yo tampoco, Jasper, aunque me encuentro un poco mejor ahora que se lo he contado a mi familia.

- Eso está muy bien, Bella. Se que es muy doloroso, pero con el tiempo será bueno para todos. Ahora tu familia podrá ayudarte cuando los necesites.

- Lo se.

- ¿Lo de Jacob y Renesmee ya está solucionado?

- Si.

- Genial.

- Jasper, muchísimas gracias. - dije, abrazándole de nuevo. - Me alegro tanto de haberte conocido...

- Yo también me alegro de conocerte.

- Bueno, voy a volver a casa. Quiero estar con mi familia.

- Hazlo. Te sentirás mucho mejor.

- Adios. - besé a Jasper en la mejilla y me marché corriendo.

**.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.**

**Bueno, bueno, lo que ha pasado.**

**¿Que os ha parecido?**

**Espero vuestra opinión y que os haya gustado.**

**Besitos.**


	12. Cap 6 Pov Edward

**Disclaimer. Los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque la trama es mía, solo mía, mi tesoro. Aunque con un poco de inspiración de un par de películas.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente, mientras que lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva **_**son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía. **

**Lo que está escrito en negrita son sueños de los protagonistas.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Advertencia, para que no haya líos. Está historia está escrita desde dos puntos de vista. Por un lado, Bella, y por otro, Edward. Un capítulo será pov Bella y otro pov Edward, referente al mismo día. No se si me explico, pero ya lo iré diciendo en cada capítulo.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Los protagonistas son humanos.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

6. POV Edward.

Llegué al pueblo cerca de las diez y fue allí donde le dije al taxista que me dejara. Quería hacer tiempo antes de volver a casa. No quería encontrarme con Jacob, porque sentía que si le veía, como mínimo, le daría un buen puñetazo.

Decidí ir hacia la consulta, donde me encontré a mi padre.

- Edward, ¿que haces aquí? ¿Donde has estado?

- Fui a visitar a una amiga. Siento haberme marchado sin avisar. - fui haci la silla que tenía al lado de la suya y me senté en ella.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Si. - mentí. - solo estoy un poco cansado.

- ¿Por qué no vas a casa a dormir un rato?

- Si. Ahora iré. - "Aunque no quiero ir"

- ¿De verdad que estás bien? - dijo, acercándose a mí. - ¿Has estado llorando.

- Si. - reconocí. - Pero no me preguntes el por qué.

- Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, verdad? - me miraba fijamente. Como si así quisiera adivinar qué era lo que pasaba por mi mente.

- Lo se, papá. Pero es un tema delicado y aun no estoy preparado para contarlo.

- De acuerdo. Ya me lo contarás cuando lo estés.

- Si. Bueno. Me voy ya para casa. - me puse en pie y fue hacia la puerta. - Si estoy dormido, no me desperteis ni para comer. - no quería ver a nadie y solo iba a casa porque no sabía a donde podía ir.

Vi que el taxi seguía aparcado frente a la consulta, aunque no había nadie en él. Sentía que ni siqueira tenía fuerzas para caminar y me quedé al lado del taxi hasta que, diez minutos después, el taxista apareció a mi lado. Me llevó hacia mi casa y, cuando estaba sacando la cartera de mi bolsillo, la vi. Estaba sentada en el hardín de mi casa.

- ¿Le ocurre algo? - preguntó el taxista al ver que no me movía. - No me he equivocado de casa, verdad?

- No. No. Es aquí. Tenga.

Pagué al taxista y salí del coche. Deseé que Bella no me viera. Que se quedara sentada y no se acercara, pero parecía que ese día el mundo estaba en mi contra y, en cuanto puse un pie fuera del taxi, Bella se puso en pie. Y lo peor es que vino corriendo hacia mí, aunque se detuvo a unos pocos pasos.

- ¿Ocurre algo?- su voz sonaba preocupada, per me esforcé en no caer en sus redes.

- Estoy cansado. - dije como pude. Hice de tripas corazón y pasé por su lado sin siquiera mirarla. El corazón me dolía de tenerla tan cerca.

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? - no podía verla, ya que la había dejado atrás, pero sabía que me estaba siguiendo. Tenía que lograr que se marchara, sino seguro que me derrumbaría.

- Ahora no. - mi voz salió fría, incluso más de lo que pretendía.

- Edward. Es muy importante.

- Bella, estoy cansado. Ahora lo único que quiero es estar solo. - me detuve frente a la puerta de casa y Bella casi se choca conmigo, ya que ni siquiera me estaba mirando.

- Pero...

- Bella. Ahora no.

- De acuerdo, ya me voy. No quiero molestarte.

No quería hacerlo, pero no podía evitar mirarla fijamente. Y la cosa se puso peor cuando clavó sus preociosos ojos en los míos. Quise apartar la mirada, pero no pude. Me había quedado hipnotizado, como siempre.

- Solo quería explicarte mi comportamiento de anoche.

"¿Será posible? ¿Será capaz de estar hablándome de su noche con Jacob?"

- Ya me quedé bastante claro con lo que vi anoche.

Entré en mi casa sin darle ninguna oportunidad de responder y cerré la puerta de golpe.

Yo, que no quería ver a nadie en ese momento, fracasé en mi intento de estar a solas, ya que me topé con Jasper.

- Al fin llegas, Edward.

- Hola.

- ¿Que pasa? ¿Has hablado con Bella? - dijo, yendo hacia la puerta,

- No. - mentí para que me dejara en paz.

Me fui hacia mi cuarto y me encerré en él.

Gracias a Dios, allí no había nadie y, para variar, mi corazón me traicionó y, sin querer, fui corriendo hacia la ventana. Vi a Bella y Jasper, estaban abrazados, sentados en el banco. Parecía que Bella estubiera llorando y no entendí el por qué. Era yo el que debía de estar dolido. Ella era la que me había dejado tirado para ir a acostarse con mi primo. "Maldito cabrón."

Me tumbé en mi ama en intenté pensar en cualquier cosa que no fueran... "Ni siquiera pienses en sus nombres." Pero no lo pude evitar. Cuando ya me estaba durmiendo, oí las risas de dos personas. Las de Renesmee y las del traidor de su novio.

Toc, toc, toc.

_- ¿Puedo pasar? - la voz de mi hermano Jasper terminó de despertarme._

- Si.

Jasper entró en la habitación y se sentó en mi cama, a mi lado.

- Te veo fatal. - dijo, sonriendo. Obviamente intentaba animarme.

- Lo estoy.

- ¿Quieres que hablemos? Me refiero a tu... secreto.

- Ah, si! Aquello.

- Si quieres, claro.

- Pues...

Le conté a Jasper lo del accidente que sucedió hacia ya dos años. Lo de mi cicatriz y lo de Vivian. ue seguíamos en contacto y que yo no lo había superado, aunque eso se me notaba a la legua, a pesar de que Vivian restaba importancia a lo de las secuelas que le habían quedado.

- Por lo que me dices, a ella no parece importarle. Y no te culpa.

- Pero yo si.

- Fue culpa de Jessica, no tuya. - dijo, cogiéndome del brazo. - Y Vivian sabe que hiciste todo lo posible por salvarle la vida.

- No sabes lo mal que me siento cuando la veo y lo recuerdo todo. Tengo miedo de que surja su parálisis y le ocurra algo malo.

- Eres muy negativo, Edward. - dijo, sonriendo de nuevo, aunque era una sonrisa repleta de tristeza. - ¿Por qué nunca nos contaste que te habían disparado? Es algo muy fuerte.

- No se...

- ¿Lo sabe alguien más?

- Solo James. Él fue quien me ayudó a ocultarlo. - me senté en la cama y le miré.

- Ya me acuerdo. Nos dijo que habías cogido varicela y que te quedabas en su piso. - comenzó a decir con voz afectada. - Como él era el único que la había pasado, nos lo creímos.

- Lo siento, Jasper. dije, abrazándole con fuerza.

- Tranquilo, hermano.

Nos quedamos ahí abrazados, sin decir nada durante varios minutos. No hacía falta. Lo único que yo necesitaba en ese momento era abrazar a mi hermano mayor.

- Edward, ¿Que te ha pasado con Bella?

"Joder. Que pesadito que está con el tema."

- Nada.

- Me la he encontrado abajo con un ataque de ansiedad.

- No ha pasado nada, Jasper. - me levanté de la cama y fui a sentarme en la cama de al lado. - Deja ya el tema.

- Pero...

- No quiero hablar de ella. No quiero saber nada de ella ni del gilipollas que está abajo, riéndose. - me derrumbé de nuevo, aunque esta vez en pleno ataque de ira.

El dolor me hacía sentir furia e ira, y no podía controlarlo. No eran simples celos. Es que el tío se había acostado con Bella y ahora estaba de risitas con Renesmee, mi amiga. Eso era lo que más me cabreaba de todo.

- Ahora si que me he perdido.

Miré a Jasper de reojo y vi la confusión en el rostro de Jasper.

- ¿Sabes qué? Me voy a dormir a la otra habitación. - cogí la almohada de mi cama y me fui haciala habitación que estaba vacía. Jaspere iba tras de mí. - No me desperteis, ni aunque se nos caiga la casa encima.

Me encerré en la habitació y fui a tumbarme en el suelo. Me constó un buen rato, pero terminé durmiéndome, aunque fue una mala idea. Lo sucedido la noche anterior en la casa, lo que vi, apareció en mi mente. Volví a ver a Bella moverse encima de Jacob. Su tatuaje era inconfundible. Por narices tenía que ser ella, aunque...

- No! - exclamé, despertándome de golpe.

Estaba sudando y mi corazón no podía latir más deprisa.

Me levanté tan deprisa del suelo, que di un traspiés y me caí de cabeza sobre unas cajas.

- Joder! ¿Que te ha pasado? - Renesmee estaba a mi lado y me ayudó a levantarme del suelo.

- Me he caido.

Me levanté del suelo y me quedé mirando a Renesmee.

- Te has hecho un corte. Ven. - mi amiga me ayudó a sentarme en el suelo y se fue de la habitación y, al momento, volvió a la habitación con algo en las manos. - ¿Por qué te has encerrado aquí? ¿Estabas durmiendo en el suelo?

- Quería estar solo. Au! - me escocía la ceja, donde debía de haberme hecho el corte.

- Quejica. - sonrió. - ¿Has hablado con Bella? Antes te estaba esperando.

- Si. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Claro.

Antes de despertarme, se me había ocurrido una idea muy loca. Algo que puedira explicar lo que vi.

- ¿Tú llevas un tatuaje?

- Si. - "¿Qué? ¿Que si tiene uno? Esper que no esté donde yo creo que está." - ¿Quieres verlo?

- Mmm.. Vale.

Renesmee se sentó, dándome la espalda, y se levantó la camiseta.

- ¿Te gusta? - dijo, volviéndo la cabeza para mirarme. - Edward, ¿Que te pasa? Parece que hayas visto un fantasma.

- Yo... "Madre mía. La he cagado pero bien."

- ¿Edward?

- Tú tatuaje es como el de tu hermana. - aun no se como conseguí hablar, ya que sentía como si alguien estuviera machando mi corazón con un mazo.

- Si. Sobretodo porque la B y la R son casi iguales. El de Rosalie también es igual, pero como ella y yo no nos parecemos tanto...

- Ya... ya...

- Edward, en serio. - Renesmee se volvió y me cogió de las manos y me miró directamente a los ojos. - Tienes muy mala cara. ¿Que te pasa?

- Yo... anoche vine a casa y... oí ruido en la habitación...

- Que vergüenza. - murmuró, poniéndose roja como un tomate. - ¿Nos viste?

- Yo... Yo no sabía que tenías un tatuaje como el de Bella... - me puse en pie yme fui alejando de ella. - Yo... tengo que irme.

Fui corriendo como pude hacia la puerta principal, aunque no pude llegar a salir, ya que Jacob se cruzó en mi camino y Renesmee se puso a su lado.

- Edward, ¿Que intentas decirme?

- Dejadme salir. Tengo que ir a hablar con Bella.

- ¿Que está pasando? Edward, Nessie.

- Edward nos vio anoche y creyó que Bella y tú os estabáis acostando.

- ¿Como pudiste confundir a Nessie con Bella? - exclamó, indignado, acercándose a mí. - ¿Como pudiste pensar eso de nosotros?

- Llevan el mismo tatuaje. Por Dios! Pero si hasta perecen gemelas! - no pude evitar levantar la voz. Yo solo quería irme y pedirle perdón a Bella. - ¿Como no iba a confundirlas?

- Va, Jacob, aparta. - Renesmee apartó a su novio de mi camino y me abrió la puerta. - Mucho ojo con lo que le dices. Como me entere de que le haces daño, te pego una paliza. - dijo. Le creí. Estaba muy enfadada.

- Pues empieza ya, porque la he cagado. - dije, sin moverme del sitio.

- Largo. - dijo, empujándome, haciéndome salir de la casa. - Arregla las cosas.

Me fui corriendo y fui atravesando el bosque. Estaba cansado, pero no podía detenerme. Tenía que disculparme por mi comportamiento y por comola había tratado. "Por Dios. ¿Pero como pudo ocurrírseme tal locura? Estoy peor de lo que pensaba."

No se cuanto tardé, pero conseguí llegar a la casa. Se oían varias voces en el interior y me acobardé.

- ¿Edward? - levanté la vista y vi a Victoria asomada a la ventana del piso superior. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- He venido a ver a Bella.

- Está en la cama.

"Mierda. Mierda. Mierda."

- Pero intentaré que baje a hablar contigo.

- Gracias.

Mientras esperaba, comencé a dar vueltas por el jardín, y fui a sentarme a un columpio que había a pocos metros, al lado de la casa. "Seguro que Bella no quiere verme y no puedo reprochárselo. Me dejé llevar por los celos y el miedo y le he hecho daño a la única persona de la que me he enamorado de verdad."

- Edward.

- No quiere verme, verdad? - dije, aun mirando el suelo.

- La verdad es que no he querido despertarla. - Victoria se sentó en el columpio de al lado y empezó a balancearse lentamente. - Está deprimida. La verdad es que todos estamos bastante mal.

- Lo siento.

- Tranquilo. No es culpa tuya.

"Claro que si."

- Dale tiempo. Al menos un par de días.

- Victoria. Si Bella se despierta, ¿Podrías darle un mensaje de mi parte?

- Claro.

- Dile que lo siento mucho.

- ¿Por qué?

- Ella ya lo sabe. - dije, poniéndome en pie. Allí ya no podía hacer nada más. "Por el momento." - Y también dile que, si alguna vez quiere verme, le pediré perdón de rodillas.

- De acuerdo.

- Estaré en mi casa. Nos vemos.

- Adiós.

Bella era lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida y yo lo habñia fastidiado. "Estoy destinado a estar solo. No se mantener a la gente que quiero a mi lado."

Encontré a Emmett y Rosalie en la orilla del lago, hablando muy acarameladamente. Eso era lo que yo quería tener con Bella. Poder estar a su lado, como la noche anterior, en el lago, cogidos de la mano. El simple hecho de tenerla a mi lado, me hacía inmensamente feliz.

Dejé atrás a mi hermano y a su novia y seguí caminando.

Si iba a casa, me encontraría con Renesmee y Jacob, y no quería verles. Si iba a la consulta, mi padre me interrogaría. No sabía donde ir en ese maldito lugar.

En ese momento, mi móvil comenzó a sonar. Dudé si contestar o no, aunque al final si que lo hice.

- Hola Vivian.

_- Hola Edward. ¿Te encuentras bien?_

- Si. Estoy mejor. ¿Y tú?

_- Si. Mike y yo hemos estado arreglando el coche. Oye... siento lo de antes._

- ¿El qué? - disimulé. Sabía perfectamente a lo que se estaba refiriéndo.

_- Ya lo sabes. Cuando intenté besarte._

- No pasa nada.

_- Es que te quier mucho y... bueno... me confundí._

- No pasa nada. - repetí.

_- Bueno... solo quería disculparme y... ¿puedo ir a verte?_

- ¿Qué? Pues no se... No es un buen momento.

_- Ah..._

- Soluciono un par de cosas y te llamo, vale? Tal vez puedas venir unos días.

Vivian nunca iba a ninguna parte y no me parecía mala idea que disfrutara un poco de la vida en el campo. Ya lo hablaría con su padre.

_- Vale! Gracias, Eddie._

_- _De nada.

_- Adiós!_

- Adiós. - colgué el teléfono y comencé a caminar de nuevo, pero no fui hacia mi casa, sino hacia el claro del bosque que había cerca.

Me tumbé en medio del prado y cerré los ojos. Me dormí a los pocos segundos, soñando con el amor de mi vida, viéndola sonreír. Recordé el momento más feliz que pasé junto a ella. Cuando me besó. Sus labios eran dulces, carnosos... en fin. Eran perfectos. Y ojala yo hubiera tenido el valor de continuar con el beso, pero me había quedado tan impresionado...

Cuando desperté ya era de noche, y no estaba solo.

- ¿Eddie?

- Ya puedes pegarme la paliza, Renesmee. - dije, sentándome.

- Llevas horas aquí. ¿No vas a volver a tu casa?

- No.

- Pues yo vengo de allí y les tienes a todos preocupados. - Me tendió su mano y me ayudó a levantarme. En cuanto estuve en pie, me abrazó por la cintura, lo que me sorprendió bastante. - Muy preocupados.

- Yo y mi egoísmo. - murmuré.

- No. Tú y tu dolor.

- Debería ir a hablar con ellos. Así dejaría de preocuparles.

- ¿Te sientes preparado para hacerlo?

- Eso creo. - Renesmee alzó la vista y besó mi mejilla.

- Es tarde.

- Si. Ambos deberíamos volver a casa.

- Si. Nos vemos, Edward. - me dio otro beso en la mejilla y se marchó corriendo.

Fui con calma hacia mi casa, donde ya estaban todos. James se acercó a mí y, sin necesidad de decirnos nada, reunió a toda la familia en el salón. Entonces fue cuando les conté todo lo que me había sucedido.

Sus rostros reflejaban dolor, sorpresa y lástima. Y cuando llegué a la parte de la historia en que el padre de Vivian me disparó, pensando que su hija había muerto, mi madre soltó un grito de dolor y ya no pude seguir hablando. Fue JAmes quien les dijo lo que me había sucedido a continuación.

En apenas unos segundos después de que James dejara de hablar, sentí los brazos de todos rodear mi cuerpo. No dijeron nada, simplemente nos quedamos toda la noche en el salón, juntos. Mi madre no me soltó en toda la noche. Intentaban disimularlo, pero cuando ella y mi padre se fueron a la cama, les oí llorar.

- Jacob. - dije, cuando vi que se ponía en pie. - Perdona por desconfiar de ti.

- Olvídalo y céntrate en lo importante. O sea, en Bella.

- Gracias. - Jacob se marchó y Seth vino a sentarse a mi lado. - Primo. ¿te encuentras bien?

- Si, tranquilo.

- Últimamente apenas se te ve.

- Paso mucho tiempo en el pueblo.

- ¿Por algún motivo en especial?

- Estoy saliendo con alguien. - dijo, comenzando a sonreír.

- ¿Quien? ¿Quien? - exclamó el cotilla de mi hermano Emmett.

- Angela.

Todos nos quedamos bastante sorprendidos. Yo nunca me lo hubiera imaginado.

Nos pasamos el resto de la noche interrogando a Seth, que nos contó lo feliz que era junto a Ángela, la hija de los dueños del club.

"Me alegro mucho por los dos. Ambos se merecen ser felices."

**.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.**

**Lamento haber tardado en actualizar, pero ya estoy aquí.**

**¿Que os ha parecido el capitulo? Espero que haya aclarado algunas cosas.**

**Ya sabeis como comunicaros conmigo ante cualquier pregunta, duda y/comentario.**

**Besitos!**

**Pd: Aquí os dejo la dirección del blog que he creado, poniéndo imágenes de las hitorias que tengo escritas. Podéis pedirme imágenes de lo que sea. Ropa que llevan los protas, paisajes de los lugares que describo... lo que sea. **

.


	13. Cap 7 Pov Bella

**Disclaimer. Los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque la trama es mía, solo mía, mi tesoro. Aunque con un poco de inspiración de un par de películas.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente, mientras que lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva **_**son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía. **

**Lo que está escrito en negrita son sueños de los protagonistas.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Advertencia, para que no haya líos. Está historia está escrita desde dos puntos de vista. Por un lado, Bella, y por otro, Edward. Un capítulo será pov Bella y otro pov Edward, referente al mismo día. No se si me explico, pero ya lo iré diciendo en cada capítulo.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Los protagonistas son humanos.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Capítulo 7. Pov Bella.**

Estuve durmiendo toda la tarde y toda la noche y no desperté hasta que mi hermana Rosalie me despertó.

No tenía ánimos para salir de la cama pero, cuando quise darme cuenta, Alice y Rosalie me estaban quitando el pijama y me vistieron con una falda negra y una camiseta blanca (que no sé de donde sacaron porque esa ropa no era mía)

Me llevaron casi a rastras hasta el salón y, cuando el desayuno estubo listo, Victoria me cogió de la mano y me levó hacia la cocina. La verdad es que tenía un poco de hambre.

Durante el desayuno, mamá me estuvo contando que había estado hablando con la señora Weber, la madre de mi amiga Ángela, y que le había dicho que mi amiga había empezado a salir con uno de los sobrinos de los Cullen. El más joven. "Seth"

- Ah! Bella, se me olvidaba. - dijo Victoria de repente. - Ayer vino a verte Edward.

- ¿Qué es lo que quería? pregunté con fingida indiferencia. La verdad es que me intrigaba que hubiera ido a verme, sobretodo después de lo que me había dicho en su casa.

- Parecía ansioso por hablar contigo.

- Ya...

- Me dijo que te dijera que lo sentía.

- ¿Que sentía el qué? - pregunté, aunque esta vez mi tono de voz no fue de indiferencia, se dejó ver mi curiosidad.

- Eso mismo lepregunté yo, pero me dijo que tú ya lo sabías.

Obviamente tenía que tratarse del tema de como me había tratado la mañana anterior.

- Y también me dijo que, si algún día querías verle, te pediría perdón de rodillas.

Los cubiertos se me cayeron de las manos al oír sus últimas palabras. Quería salir de allí e ir a la casa de los Cullen, pero mi orgullo me retuvo sentada en la silla.

Él había sido el que me había hecho daño y, si realmente estaba arrepentido por como me había tratado, tendría que volver a venir a verme. No pensaba arrastrarme como una desesperada.

- ¿Bella?

- Si? - dije, levantando la vista de la mesa. Todos me estaban mirando.

- ¿Vas a ir a ver a Edward? - había sido mi padre el que lo había preguntado. "Es más marujo que todas mis hermanas juntas."

- No.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? - Alice, que estaba sentada a mi lado, me cogió de la mano mientras hablaba.

- No voy a verle, porque es él el que debe venir. - dije, comenzando a desayunar de nuevo.

- Pero...

- No, Alice.

Ninguno volvió a decir nada al respecto, aunque sabía que no dejaban de mirarme.

Cuando terminé de fregar los platos, llamé a Ángela y quedamos en el pueblo.

Con todo lo que había pasado, apenas nos habíamos visto, y tenía muchas ganas de que me contara como le iban las cosas con Seth.

Fui hacia el pueblo dando un paseo y fui hacia la cafetería, donde me encontré con Ángela y Seth, que estaban sentados en una mesa, cogidos de la mano. Ángela me vió a través de la ventana y me saludó con la mano que tenía libre. Fui hacia ellos.

En cuanto entré en la cafetería, Seth se puso en pie y se sentó al lado de Ángela, dejando que yo me sentara delante de ella.

Me estuvieron contando que desde hacía dos días habían comenzado a verse. Yo les vi muy felices. La forma en que se miraban, como se tocaban, el tono de voz en el que se hablaban... Me daban mucha envídia. Envídia sana, por supuesto.

- ¿Como te van las cosas con Edward? - preguntó Seth cuando me terminé el café.

- Mal, Seth - decidí ser franca con él. - Pero creo que quiere verme.

- Eso creo. - murmuró. - ¿que os apetece hacer, chicas? ¿Quereis que vayamos a la playa?

- Por mi sí. - dijo Ángela, mientras Seth le daba un beso en la mejilla. - Bella, vienes con nosotros, no?

- No se...

- Va... Vente... . dijo, cogiéndome de la mano.

- Bueno, vale. Iré. - La verdad es que me apetecía y necesitaba un cambio de aires.

Los dos me acompañaron a casa en el coche de Ángela. Seth se quedó en el coche mientras que Ángela me acompañó a mi dormitorio. Me puse el bañador, cogí mis gafas de sol y una gorra y volvimos al coche.

Poco más de una hora más tarde, Ángela y yo estábamos tomando el sol, mientras que Seth nadaba en el mar.

- Te veo muy bien con Seth. - dije, volviéndome para que el sol me diera en la espalda.

- Sé que solo llevamos juntos dos días, y que él estaba colado por Nessie, pero... cuando le vi en el pueblo, escondido, llorando... No pude evitar... no se... es que me gusta mucho.

- Y tú a él Se le nota en los ojos. - dije, mirándola de reojo.

- Además de que tiene un cuerpazo de infarto. - dijo, sonriendo con picardía. "Tiene razón."

- ¿Que tal, chicas? - dijo Seth, tumbándose entre las dos., dejándonos a ambas empapadas. - ¿No teneis calor?

- Ahora ya no! - exclamó Ángela. Seth se puso encima de ella y comenzaron a besarse.

- Creo que voy a ir a darme un baño. - dije, poniéndome en pie.

Dejé la gorra y las gafas de sol encima de la toalla y me marché corriendo hacia el agua. Me tiré de cabeza y nadé hacía una boya que había a unos cuantos metros. Desde allí me quedé mirando hacia la orilla, donde Seth y Ángela seguían dándose el lore. Sonreí al verles. Angela merecía ser feliz.

Estuve nadando hasta que vi a Ángela venir hacia mí.

- Lamento lo de antes. - dijo, subiéndose a mi espalda. Yo no dejé de nadar. - No lo pude evitar.

- No pasa nada. - dije, sonriendo. - Solo me fui porque no quería molestar. Además, me apetecía nadar un rato. Ya empezaba a tener calor.

- Gracias, Bells.

- De nada.

Nadé con Ángela aun sobre mi espalda hasta llegar a la orilla. Seth se había quedado dormido en la toalla y Ángela y yo nos tiramos encima de él. Comenzó a gritar y se puso de pie. Me cogió por la cintura y comenzó a dar vueltas. Ángela saltó a la espalda de su chico, que no se inmutó y continuó dando vueltas.

- ¿A que te alegras de haber venido? - preguntó, al fin, dejándome en el suelo.

- Si. - exclamé. - Gracias por este día tan maravilloso.

- Te queremos, Bella. Y lo único que queremos es verte sonreír. - dijo Seth, dándome un abrazo. Ángela se bajó de su espalda y se unió al abrazo.

- ¿Quieres hacer algo más?

- Creo que voy a ir a dar un paseo por la orilla. - dije, soltándoles a ambos. - Id a nadar un poco y, bueno, lo que hagais en el agua ya no es asunto mío.

- Bella, por favor. - exclamó Seth, haciéndose el ofendido.

- Adiós, parejita.

Cogí mi gorra y mis gafas de sol y dejé atrás a la feliz pareja.

El sol cada vez picaba más, pero no me importaba. Me dejé el pelo suelto, cubriéndome los hombros y seguí andando hasta que llegué a una zona rocosa. Me senté sobre las rocas, observando cuanto me rodeaba. Los niños jugando en la arena, una pareja de ancianos paseando por la orilla cogidos de la mano, un chico que venía corriendo hacia mí...

- ¿Pero que narices...?

No podía creerme lo que veían mis ojos. El hermoso chico de cabello cobrizo y despeinado y ojos verde esmeralda vino corriendo hacia mí y se detuvo a mi lado.

- Hola. - dijo, respirando con dificultad. A saber cuanto rato llevaba corriendo.

- Hola. - dije, ya que no sabía que decir.

- Bella. - Edward me cogió de la mano y se arrodilló frente a mí. - Perdóname, por favor. He sido un gilipollas contigo.

- ¿Qué? - Estaba flipando. Seguía sin poder creerme lo que estaba pasando. - Edward, levanta del suelo.

Aun estando de rodillas, se acercó más a mí y me abrazó por la cintura.

- Perdóname por haber creído que te habías acostado con Jacob. - dijo entre sollozos. Se había puesto a llorar.

- ¿Que creías qué? - dije, intentanto que me soltara, pero no lo conseguí. Es más, me abrazó aun con más fuerza. - Yo nunca me acostaría con Jacob.

- Yo no sabía que Nessie también tenía un tatuaje.

- ¿Fue por eso que estabas tan enfadado?¿No fue porque te dejé tirado en el bosque? - Edward aflojó su agarre y me arrodillé frente a él.

- Quise seguirte, Bella. Decirte que esperaría el tiempo que hiciera falta. - dijo, abrazándome de nuevo.

No pude evitar a ponerme a llorar ante sus palabras. Acababa de decirque iba a esperar a que estuviera lista para iniciar una relación con él. Definitivamente, Edward merecía que le contara mi secreto. Solo así podría entender el porqué de mi comportamiento.

- Tienes que creerme, Bella. Me sentí dolido, aunque tú no tienes la culpa de nada. - seguía abrazándome mientras hablaba, por lo que no podía verle la cara. - Se me fue la olla. Perdóname, por favor.

- Edward, por favor, suéltame. - dije y, al fin, conseguí que me soltara, aunque ya me costó lo mío.

Me puse en pie y comencé a caminar alrededor de Edward, que seguía de rodillas, con la cabeza gacha. Quería abrazarle, besarle, contarle la verdad, pero no sabía por donde empezar.

- Edward, yo... no sé como contarte esto. - yo seguí andando y vi de reojo como se ponía en pie. - Es algo muy doloroso para mí, aunque creo que tengo que contártelo. Por el bien de ambos.

Edward me cogió de la mano e hizo que me detuviera. Sentía como empezaba a faltarme el aire, sobretodo cuando llevó sus manos a mis mejillas. Me miraba directamente a los ojos.

- Bella, no tienes que contármelo si te hace tanto daño.

- Pero quiero hacerlo. Solo así entenderás porque te rechacé. - dije, sin atreverme a mirarle, por lo que bajé la vista.

Llevó su mano a mi barbilla y me obligó a mirarle a los ojos. Estaban rojos e hinchados. Me sentí culpable por haber causado tanto dolor por no haberle contado antes la verdad.

- Perdóname. - volvió a decir. - Te juzgué mal. Lo siento. Yo...

Le interrumpí chocando mis labios contra los suyos. Al principio lo hice para que dejara de disculparse, pero cuando sentí el calor de sus labios sobre los míos, no pude apartarme de él. No podía dejar de besarle, sobretodo porque Edward me estaba devolviendo el beso.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos besándonos, pero cuando Seth y Ángela llegaron a nuestro lado, lamenté y odié que nos interrumpieran.

- Chicos, perdonad, pero en cuanto Seth os vio, se puso tan contento que quiso venir a saludaros. - se disculpó Ángela, mirándonos un poco avergonzada.

- No pasa nada, pero... - quise decirles que se marcharan, que necesitaba hablar con Edward, pero no quise alejar a mis amigos de mí. Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo sola. - No pasa nada. - repetí.

- Vamos a comer, chicos. - dijo Seth, abrazando a su chica por la cintura. - Me muero de hambre.

- Tú siempre tienes hambre. - dijeron Edward y Ángela al mismo tiempo, y no pude evitar ponerme a reír, como ya estaban haciendo ellos.

Comimos los cuatro juntos en un restaurante que había a menos de quince metros de la playa.

No podía dejar de sonreír al tener a Edward a mi lado, con mi mano unida a la suya. En cuanto pudiera, le contaría mi secreto pero, por el momento, me dediqué a vivir el momento. A disfrutar de Edward.

- ¿Que vais a hacer esta tarde? - preguntó Seth.

- Hablar. - respondió Edward. - Tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar.

- Cierto. - me limité a decir. Hablar era justamente lo que teníamos que hacer.

- ¿Has venido en taxi? - preguntó Seth, mirando directamente a su primo.

- Renesmee me dejó su coche.

- Genial, porque nosotros nos vamos ya. - dijo, al tiempo que él y Ángela se ponían en pie.

Sin decir nada más. fueron a pagar la cuenta y se marcharon.

- ¿Podemos ir a un lugar más privado? - dije, mirando a Edward de nuevo.

- Claro, Bella. ¿A donde quieres ir? - preguntó, empezando a acariciar mi mano con dulzura.

- A mi casa. A mi casa de Nueva York. - dije, apartando la mirada de Edward. Era una completa locura.

- Eso son casi cuatro horas en coche desde aquí! - exclamó, sorprendido por mi loca petición. - Pero si es a donde quieres ir, iremos.

- Gracias. - levanté la vista y me fijé en que Edward sonreía ampliamente. - Eres demasiado amable.

- Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. Sobretodo después del daño que te he hecho. - dijo, empezando a ponerse nervioso. - Tendría que haber hablado contigo antes de montarme mis películas.

- No empieces a culparte de todo. - dije, llevando mi mano a su mejilla.

- Bueno... - se rindió, dedicándome una gran sonrisa. Me dejó hipnotizada. - ¿Vamos?

Fuimos hacia el coche, cogidos de la mano en todo momento. Edward me dio las llaves del coche y me puse al volante.

Tal y como me había dicho Edward, tardamos cerca de cuatro horas en llegar a mi apartamento. Cuatro horas que pasamos hablando sin parar; sobre mis hermanas y sus hermanos. También le conté lo que había sucedido entre Jacob ymi hermanita Renesmee; el accidente del preservativo.

Aparqué cerca de mi apartamento y fuimos paseando hacia allí. Vivía en un quinto piso sin ascensor y, cuando llegamos arriba, ambos estábamos asfixiados, sobretodo Edward, ya que yo ya estaba bastante acostumbrada.

- ¿Te has ido a vivir al único edificio que no tiene ascensor o qué? - dijo, dejándose caer en el sofá.

Fui hacia la cocina, cogí una botella de agua y dos vasos y volví al salón. Llené los dos vasos y le di uno a Edward, que se lo bebió de un solo trago. Me senté en una de las butacas y dejé el vaso sobre la mesita que tenía a mi lado.

- Edward. Lo que hice tiene una explicación.

- Bella...

- No me interrumpas, por favor.

- Perdona.

- Es que si te oigo hablar, no seré capaz de contártelo. - dije, cerrando los ojos, intentando coger fuerzas para hablar.

- Adelante.

- Hace dos meses, mi entonces novio Michael y yo tuvimos una dicusión, mucho más fuerte de lo habitual. Él quería sexo, pero yo siempre le ponía excusas porque no me sentía preparada, pero ese día no aceptó mi negativa. - oí un ruido, como si se hubiera roto algo de cristal y, cuando abrí los ojos y miré a Edward, vi que el vaso ya no estaba encima de la mesa, sino en el suelo, echo pedazos.

- ¿Te violó? - preguntó, con un hilo de voz repleto de ira.

- Si.

- ¿Que pasó?

- Renesmee llegó a tiempo y se enfrentó a él. - no podía apenas hablar. Sentía la garganta muy reseca y tuve que beber un poco de agua. - La apuñaló.

- Supongo que... ese tío estará en la cárcel.

- Lo estaba, pero hace unas semanas lo soltaron.

- Entiendo.

- Desde entonces no soporto estar cerca de un chico. Por eso no soportaba estar con Jacob. Por eso tengo miedo de estar contigo. - seguñi mirando el vaso y bebí otro trago de agua.

- Bella... - no me había dado cuenta, pero Edward estaba arrodillado ante mí. - Siento que sufrieras tanto.

- Ya...

- Yo nunca voy a presionarte. - dijo, llevando una mano a mi barbilla, obligándome a mirarle a los ojos.

- Lo se.

- Nunca voy a obligarte a hacer nada que tú no quieras hacer.

- Lo se.

- Estoy enamorado de ti y nunca voy a abandonarte.

- No quiero que lo hagas. - a esas alturas, mis ojos ya estaban repletos de lágrimas y caí rendida ante lo que sentía por él. - No quiero que te vayas nunca.

- Ven. - Edward me abrazó, lentamente me cogió en brazos y se sentó en la butaca, conmigo sentada en su regazo.

Estuvimos varios minutos así, abrazados, en silencio, hasta que ya no me salieron más lágrimas y ya no pude llorar más. Sentía como empezaba a quedarme dormida y como Edward se ponía en pie y me llevaba a la cama.

Logré ver como, después de dejarme en la cama, Edward iba a buscar una silla del salón y se sentó al lado de la cama, justo antes de quedarme dormida.

- Bella...

- Si? - dije, dándome la vuelta en la cama. Me tumbé de lado y me quedé mirando a Edward, que ahora estaba de rodillas en el suelo, a mi lado.

- Ya ha anochecido.

- Tenemos que volver, no? - dije, sentándome en la casa.

- O eso o me dejas un sitio en la cama. El sofá no es muy cómodo. - dijo, dibujando una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

Me eché hacia un lado y le dejé un sitio. Edward se tumbó a mi lado, pero ni siquiera se acercó a mí. Agradecí el detalle de que Edward quisiera ponerme las cosas fáciles, pero sentía que no podría seguir estando en la cama sin tocarle.

- ¿Puedo abrazarte? - pregunté, tímidamente, temiendo que su respuesta fuera un no.

- Claro que si. Es que no quería presionarte.

- Gracias. - me tumbé más cerca de él y le abracé por la cintura. - Debería llamar a casa. - murmuré, empezando a quedarme dormida de nuevo.

- Llamé a mi padre y me dijo que él hablaría con tus padres. - dijo, mientras acariciaba mi mejilla. - Duerme, mi Bella.

- Si...

Me quedé dormida, aun sintiendo sus caricias.

Esa noche soñé con Edward, sonriéndome y acariciándome, pero todo se fue a la mierda cuando apareció el rostro de la persona que más odiaba y que más daño me había hecho, y soñé con lo que pasó la peor noche de mi vida.

- Bella, despierta!

Estaba sudando y el corazón me iba a cien. Miré a Edward. Parecía asustado. Me puse en pie y comencé a dar vueltas por la habitación.

- Bella, ¿Estás bien?

- Solo era una pesadilla.

- Te has puesto a gritar. Me asustaste. - Edward también se levantó de la cama pero no se acercó a mí. Creo que no se atrevía. - ¿Has soñado con lo que te hizo?

- Hace unos días que vuelvo a soñar con ello.

- Bella, te prometo que si alguna vez veo a ese tío, lo mando al hospital. - dijo, apretando los puños con fuerza.

- No! - grité, corriendo hacia él, abrazándole con todas mis fuerzas. - Michael es muy peligroso. No dudaría en hacerte daño.

- Bella, va. - Edward me acompañó a la cocina y me hizo un te. - deja de pensar en él. Piensa en tu familia y en ti. Piensa en tu felicidad.

Bebí el te y dejé el vaso en el fregadero. Edward tenía razón. No podía olvidar a Mike ni lo que hizo, pero tenía que centrarme en lo que estaba viviendo en esos momentos. Tenía que pensar en Edward. Con él si que podría llegar a ser feliz.

- Lo intento. - susurré.

- Bella, me gustaría presentarte a alguien mañana. Vive muy cerca de aquí.

- Si es importante para ti, me parece una buena idea. - cogí a Edward de la mano y le llevé hacia el sofá.

- Bella. Yo también tengo un secreto.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Lamento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar.**

**Ya sabeis que tengo problemas con mi ordenador.**

**Espero que os haya gustado. Intentaré actualizar el próximo capítulo bien pronto.**

**Besitos!**

**Pd: Teneis que leer la historia ****OCULTO EN LAS SOMBRAS****, de mi amiga ****Sparcklecullen****. Historia en la que yo colaboro un poquito.**


	14. Cap 7 Pov Edward

**Disclaimer. Los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque la trama es mía, solo mía, mi tesoro. Aunque con un poco de inspiración de un par de películas.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente, mientras que lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva **_**son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía. **

**Lo que está escrito en negrita son sueños de los protagonistas.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Advertencia, para que no haya líos. Está historia está escrita desde dos puntos de vista. Por un lado, Bella, y por otro, Edward. Un capítulo será pov Bella y otro pov Edward, referente al mismo día. No se si me explico, pero ya lo iré diciendo en cada capítulo.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Los protagonistas son humanos.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Capítulo 7. Pov Edward.**

Me levanté temprano, ya que tenía una misión para ese día. Tenía que volver a la casa de los Swan. Tenía que ir a suplicarle a Bella que me perdonara y, por mucho que me doliese, tenía que prepararme para el rechazo.

En cuanto puse un pie en el suelo, cogí mis cosas y me fui directo a la ducha.

- Edward, no eres el único que tiene que ducharse. - dijo Emmett, entrando en el cuarto de baño. - Aquí empieza a oler un poco a tigre.

- Ya acabo. - dije, recibiendo un chorro de agua fria en la cara antes de cerrar el grifo. - ¿Me pasas una toalla?

Emmett me pasó una toalla, me envolví con ella y salí de la ducha.

- ¿Como estás? - dijo, cogiéndome del brazo cuando yo iba a volver a la habitación. - ¿Como es que nunca te había visto la cicatriz? - dijo, llevando su mano a mi peho. - ¿Se quedo dentro?

- ¿El qué?

- La bala.

- No. - me di la vuelta y le enseñé la cicatriz de la espalda. - Salió al momento. Según los médicos, es lo que me salvó.

- Cuanto siento no haberme dado cuenta antes. - dijo, abrazándome con fuerza, pillándome por sorpresa.

- Permiso! - James entró corriendo en el baño y se metió en la ducha, quitándole el turno a Emmet, aunque este ni se inmutó y siguió abrazándome.

- Edward, prométeme que, si alguna vez te pasa algo, confiarás en mí. - dijo, liberándome al fin de su abrazo y pude respirar de nuevo.

- Prometido. Bueno, voy a vestirme. Necesito ir a ver a Bella. - dije, saliendo del baño.

Me puse unas vermudas negras y una camiseta blanca. Cogí mi móvil y mi cartera y bajé al salón, donde estaban mis padres desayunando.

- Buenos días. - dije, dando un beso en la mejilla a mi madre y cogí la magdalena que tenía en la mano.

- Veo que al fin vuelves a ser el de antes. - dijo mi padre, sonriendo.

- ¿No te quedas a desayunar? - dijo mientras iba hacia la puerta-

- Tengo que hacer algo muy importante.

- Suerte.

- Gracias. - salí de la casa y fui a paso ligero a través del bosque.

Cuando llegué a la casa de los Swan, me encontré con el señor Swan en el jardín.

- Buenos días, señor Swan.

- Hola. - dijo en un tono que desprendía enfado.

- ¿Está Bella en casa?

- Se a ido con tu primo y Ángela al pueblo.

- De acuerdo. - dije en un suspiro. - Entonces voy a tener que ir al pueblo.

- Edward, ¿por qué no la dejas en paz? dijo, acercándose a mí, dejándome alucinado con sus palabras. - ¿Por qué no dejas de insistir?

- Porque estoy enamorado de ella, señor Swan. Le he hecho daño y tengo que suplicarle que me perdone.

- Entonces, deja de perder el tiempo conmigo y ve a buscarla. - el señor Swan me tendió su mano y la estreché al momento. Estaba sonriendo. - Hazla feliz.

- Es lo que pretendo.

- Adiós, Edward. - dijo, soltando mi mano y yo eché a correr al momento.

No me detuve hasta que no hube llegado al pueblo. No sabía donde podían estar, así que fui hacia la única cafetería que conocía. En la que habíamos comido todos juntos hacía ya unos días, pero allí no había nadie. Fui hacia la barra y decidí preguntarle a la camarera si había visto a las chicas.

- Disculpa. - dije cuando pasó por delante de mí. - ¿Has visto a dos chicas que iban con un chico alto, de piel morena y, bueno, bastante grande?

- Como para no verle. Vaya cuerpazo. - dijo la chica, aunque se sonrojó al momento. - Se fueron hace... no se... unos diez minutos.

- Muchas gracias. - salí de la cafetería corriendo, pero me detuve a la salida del pueblo.

No sabía donde podrían haber ido, así que llamé a la única persona que podía ayudarme. Renesmee me dijo que Bella había vuelto a casa con Ángela para ponerse su traje de baño y a coger sus cosas para ir a la playa. Me dijo en que playa estaban y se ofreció para llevarme. En menos de diez minutos, Renesmee estaba en el pueblo.

- Al final no puedo llevarte, pero te he programado el gps para que sepas el camino. - dijo, dándome las llaves del coche.

- De acuerdo. Muchas gracias. - dije, dándole un fuerte abrazo.

- A por ella.

Me monté en el coche y conduje a toda prisa por el camino que me indicaba el gps.

Llegué a la playa en una hora. Vale, al fin había llegado, pero la playa era muy grande y no sabía a donde debía ir. Salí del coche y fui hacia la arena. Estuve varios minutos paseando, en busca de Seth, ya que sería más fácil verle a él que no a las chicas. Y lo conseguí, después de unos quince minutos.

Seth y Ángela estaban en el agua, abrazados. Quise acercarme a ellos, pero algo me decía que no era un buen momento. Sobretodo cuando me di cuenta de que sus movimientos no eran debido al movimiento de las olas.

Aparté la vista de ellos, empezando a sonrojarme, y empecé a caminar de nuevo por la orilla. A lo lejos me pareció ver una figurita conocida y, cuando vi el tatuaje de su nuca, mi corazón se aceleró. Salí corriendo hacia ella pero, cuando estuve a dos pasos de la chica, me di cuenta de mi error.

- Hola Edward.

- Hola Jasper. Hola Alice. ¿Habeis visto a Bella? - dije, mirando a mi alrededor, buscando a mi Bella.

- Me ha parecido verla ir hacia aquella zona rocosa. - dijo Alice, señalando hacia el luegar que me había dicho.

- Gracias Alice. Por ciero, me gusta tu tatuaje. - dije, alejándome de ellos.

- Gracias Edward.

Empecé a correr y no me detuve hasta que la vi. Estaba sentada sobre las rocas. Vi que se había fijado en mí y se puso en pie al momento. Me acerqué a ella y me detuve a su lado.

- Hola. - dije, intentando respirar, pero estaba asfiaxiado de tanto correr y me costaba coger aire.

- Hola.

- Bella. - cogí a mi Bella de la mano y me arrodillé ante ella. Había llegado la hora de suplicar perdón. - Perdóname, por favor. He sido un gilipollas contigo.

- ¿Qué? - exclamó, sorprendida. - Edward, levanta del suelo.

- No hasta que me perdones. Bellla, yo... Vi algo que me confundió. Lo siento. - Avancé hacia ella, aun estando de rodillas, clavándome las rocas, aunque ello no me importaba, y la abracé por la cintura. - Perdóname por haber creído que te habías acostado con Jacob. - dije, empezando a llorar. Intentaba mantenerme firme, pero mi corazón dominaba a mi mente y no pude controlarme.

- ¿Que creías qué? - notaba como Bella intentaba apartarme de ella, pero yo no podía soltarle. No podía soportar que se alejara de mí, por lo que la abracé aun con más fuerza. - Yo nunca me he acostado con Jacob.

- Yo no sabía que Nessie tenía un tatuaje.

- ¿Fue por eso? ¿No fue porque te dejé tirado en el bosque? - al oír sus palabras y el tono de voz en que lo dijo, hizo que aflojara mi agarre y soltara a Bella. Creía que se alejaría de mí, pero hizo todo lo contrario. También se arrodilló frente a mí.

- Quise seguirte, Bella. Decirte que esperaría el tiempo que hiciera falta. - dije, abrazándole de nuevo.

Sentí como Bella conrrespondía a mi abrazo, aunque podía sentir como sin dudara al hacerlo. Y lo entendía.

- Tienes que creérme, Bella. Me sentí dolido, aunque tu no tienes la culpa de nada. - con cada palabra que decía, mis brazos se estrechaban sobre el cuerpo de Bella. No podía dejar de abrazarla. - Se me fue la olla. Perdóname, por favor. - supliqué de nuevo.

- Edward, por favor. Suéltame. - lo dijo en un tono que logró que la soltara de golpe.

Vi como Bella se podía en pie y empezó a dar vueltas a mi alrededor. No podía mirarla. No quería darme cuenta de que me odiaba. No quería ver el rechazo en sus ojos.

- Edward, yo... No sé como decirte esto. - Bella hablaba mientras seguía andando y tuve que reunir todas mis fuerzas para ponerme en pie. - Es algo muy doloroso para mí y creo que tengo que contártelo. Por el bien de ambos.

El dolor que impregnaba su voz hizo que me acercara a ella, la cogí de la mano, deteniéndola. No sé que me impulsó a hacerlo, pero vi el dolor en sus ojos y mis manos fueron directas a acariciar sus mejillas. Estaba sufriendo y ello me causaba dolor a mí también.

- Bella, no tienes que contármelo si te hace tanto daño.

- Pero quiero hacerlo. - dijo entre sollozos. No me había dado cuenta de que mi Bella se había puesto a llorar. - Solo así entenderás porque te rechacé.

Sujeté sus barbilla con delicadeza e hice que me mirara a los ojos.

- Perdóname. - dije una vez más. Te juzgué mal. Lo siento, yo...

No pude continuar hablando porque Bella puso sus labios sobre los míos.

No sabía como sentirme en ese momento. Había ansiado tanto sentir sus labios... pero me quedé paralizado en un principio, aunque al final decidí dejarme llevar y le devolví el beso.

Estuvimos un buen rato besándonos, sin necesidad de detenernos a coger aire, pero noté que ya no estábamos solos y, cuando vi a mi primo Seth a nuestro lado, le odié por haber interrumpido mi beso con Bella.

- Chicos, perdonad, pero en cuanto Seth os vio, se puso tan contento que quiso venir a saludaros. - dijo Ángela entre murmullos, con las vista clavada en el suelo.

- No pasa nada, pero... - comenzó a decir Bella, aunque no terminó la frase. Se quedó unos segundos pensativa, como si quisiera decir algo más, pero al final no lo hizo. - No pasa nada.

- Vamos a comer, chicos. - dijo mi primo, cogiéndo a Ángela por la cintura cariñosamente. Me dio envidía. Quería hacer lo mismo con Bella, pero no me atrevía. - Me muero de hambre.

- Tú siempre tienes hambre. - dije al mismo tiempo que Ángela y sonreí al ver que Bella se estaba riendo.

Fuimos juntos a comer a un restaurante que había cerca. Bella y yo nos sentamos juntos, con nuestras manos unidas sobre la mesa. Me di cuenta de que Bella no dejaba de sonreñir y eso hizo que yo me sintiera inmensamente feliz.

- ¿Que vais a hacer esta tarde? - preguntó Seth, mirándonos a ambos.

- Hablar. - dije al momento. Lo único que quería hacer en ese momento era hablar con Bella. Lo necesitaba. - Tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar. - dije, mirando a Bella de reojo.

- Cierto. - dijo mi Bella.

- ¿Has venido en taxi? - me preguntó Seth.

- Renesmee me dejó su coche.

- Genial, porque nosotros nos vamos ya. - dijo Seth, sonriendo. Él y Ángela se levantaron de la mesa, pagaron la comida de todos y se marcharon, despidiéndose de nosotros con la mano.

- ¿Podemos ir a un lugar más privado? - dijo mi Bella.

- Claro, Bella. ¿A donde quieres ir? - dije, acariciando la mano que tenía entre las mías.

- A mi casa. Mi casa de Nueva York.

- Eso son casi cuatro horas en coche desde aquí! - no pude evitar exclamar sorprendido. Era una petición muy extraña, pero en su rostro pude ver que ese lugar debía de ser importante para ella, y yo quería que estuviera cómoda. - Pero si es a donde quieres ir, vamos.

- Gracias. - Bella al fin me miró a los ojos y sonreí en un intento de tranquilizarla. - Eres demasiado amable.

- Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. - Y así era. Le había hecho tanto daño que pensaba hacer todo lo que ella me pidiera. - sobretodo después del daño que te he hecho. Tendría que haber hablado contigo antes de montarme mis películas.

- No empieces a culparte de todo. - dijo, acariciando mi mejilla dulcemente. "Cuanto te quiero."

- Bueno... - sonreí, rindiéndome a sus pies. - ¿Vamos?

Cuando salimos de la cafetería, unimos de nuevo nuestras manos y fuimos hacia el coche. Saqué las llaves del coche de uno de mis bolsillos y se las di a Bella, que se puso al volante.

Nos pasamos las cuatro horas de camino hablando sobre nuestras familias. Sobre todo de nuestros respectivos hermanos y Bella me contó, como cotilleo, que Jacob y Nessie habían tenido un incidente con un preservativo la noche que... bueno, mejor no pensar en esa noche.

Bella aparcó el coche y fuimos hacia su apartamento, que estaba bastante cerca del lugar en el que habíamos dejado el coche.

Casi me muero cuando me dijo que no había ascensor y ya no digamos cuand acabé de subir los cinco pisos. Bella se veía cansada, pero nada comprado conmigo. "Claro. Como ella ya está acostumbrada..."

- ¿Te has ido a vivir al único edificio que no tiene ascensor o qué? - dije, acomodándome en el sofá, aunque no es que fuera muy cómodo, la verdad, pero almenos podía estar sentado.

Bella sonrió ante mi comientario y se fue por el pasillo. A los pocos segundos apareció de nuevo en el salón, con un vaso de agua en cada mano. Me dio uno de ellos y me bebí el agua en un momento. Bella se sentó en una butaca que había frente a mí y se me quedó mirando. Vi el miedo en sus ojos.

- Edward. Lo que hice tiene una explicación.

- Bella... - no quería que me lo contara si iba a sufrir al hacerlo.

- No me interrumpas, por favor.

- Perdona. - cogí el vaso de la mesa y empecé a jugar con él.

- Es que si te oigo hablar, no seré capaz de contártelo.

- Adelante. - dije, intentando dárle ánimos.

- Hace dos meses, mi novio Mike y yo tuvimos una discusión, mucho más fuerte de lo habitual. Él quería sexo, pero yo siempre le ponía excusas, porque no me sentía preparada para hacerlo. - "No puede estar diciéndomelo que yo creo que está diciendo." - Pero ese día no aceptó mi negrativa. - "Hijo de puta."

Aun seguía con el vaso en mis manos pero, al oír sus palabras, se me cayó de las manos. Intenté mantener la calma, pero me estaba costando grandes esfuerzos.

- ¿Te violó? - pregunté, sin apenas poder hablar, sin poder evitar que el tono de mi voz fuera de enfado.

- Si.

- ¿Que pasó? - dije, refiriéndome a qué pasó a continuación. Bella me entendió al momento.

- Renesmee llegó a tiempo y se enfrentó a él. - Susurró. Bebió un poco de agua y volvió a hablar con un hilo de voz. - La apuñaló. - "Yo mato a ese tío."

- Suepongo que ese... - "Gilipollas" - tio estará en la cárcel.

- Lo estaba. Hace unas semanas que le soltaron.

- Entiendo. - mentí.

No podía entender como podían haber soltado a un tío después de violar a una chica e intentar matar a otra. "¿Es que la jujsticia no existe en este país?"

- Desde entonces, no soporto estar cerca de un chico. - "No me extraña" - Por eso no soportaba estar con Jacob. - "Lo recuerdo." - Por eso tengo miedo de estar contigo. - Bella se quedó en silencio y volvió a beber agua.

Me puse en pie y fui hacia Bella, arrodillándome frente a ella.

- Bella... siento que sufrieras tanto.

- Ya... - no me miraba, así que llevé una mano a su barbilla, obligándola a que me mirara a los ojos.

- Yo nunca voy a presionarte.

- Lo sé.

- Nunca voy a obligarte a hacer nada que tu no quieras hacer.

- Lo sé. - dijo, poniéndose a llorar, lo que me partió el corazón.

- Estoy enamorado de ti y nunca voy a avandonarte.

- No quiero que lo hagas. No quiero que te vayas nunca.

- Ven. - dije, abrazándola. Cogí a Bella en brazos con mucho cuidado y me senté en la butaca, sentando a Bella en mi regazo.

Estuvimos un buen rato abrazados.

Bella se estaba quedando dormida y decidí que había llegado la hora de llevarlaala cama.

Cuando la dejé sobre la cama, volví al salón, cogí una silla y la dejé al lado de la cama.

Cuando Bella se quedó dormida, fui de nuevo al salón y llamé a mi padre. Le conté que Bella y yo habíamos ido a Nueva York y que no iríamos a dormir a casa, ya que Bella no se encontraba bien. Mi padre me dijo que él se encargaría de avisar a los padres de Bella.

Volví a la habitación en cuanto colgué el teléfono y me pasé una hora sentado en la silla, mirando como mi Bella dormía. "Pobre Bella. Cuanto ha sufrido."Me puse de rodillas en el suelo, al lado de la cama.

- Bella... - dije, acariciando su brazo.

- ¿Si? - se dio la vuelta y me miró, sonriendo.

- Ya ha anochecido.

- Tenemos que volver, no? - dijo, sentándose en la cama, con cara de disgusto.

- O eso o me dejas un sitio en la cama. El sofá no es muy cómodo. - añadí, sonriendo.

Bella se echó a un lado y me dejó un sitio, donde me tumbé, aunque no me acerqué a ella. No quería que pensara que intentaba presionarla ni hacer nada raro.

- ¿Puedo abrazarte? - dijo Bella con una timidez que me encantó. "Es lo que estoy deseando."

- Claro que sí. No quería presionarte.

- Gracias. - Yo no me moví, pero Bella se acercó a mí y me abrazó por la cintura. Parecía que fuera a dormirse de nuevo. - Tendría que llamar a casa.

- Llamé a mi padre y me dijo que él hablaría con tus padres. - dije, empezando a acariciar su mejilla. - Duerme, mi Bella.

- Si...

Bella cerró los ojos y continué acariciando su mejilla aun cuando se durmió.

Nunca me cansaría de estar así con Bella. De tenerla a mi lado, entre mis brazos. Era tan feliz que no cabía en mí, pero pronto el feliz momento se vio turbado al darme cuenta de que Bella se removía inquieta entre mis brazos hasta que, al final, se puso a gritar.

- Bella, despierta.

Bella abrió los ojos y se levantó de la cama de golpe. Yo estaba asustado ante tal comportamiento. La veía tan nerviosa y asustada... y no paraba de dar vueltas por la habitación.

- Bella ¿Estás bien?

- Solo era una pesadilla. - dijo, intentando quitarle importancia al asunto, pero no creí que hubiera sido una simple pesadilla.

- Te has puesto a gritar. - dije, levantándome de la cama. - Me asustaste. ¿Has soñado con lo que te hizo? - dije, quedándome a su lado.

- Hace unos días que sueño con ello. - dijo, caminando de nuevo por la habitación.

- Bella, te prometo que si alguna vez veoa ese tío, lo mando al hospital. - dije, deseando encontrarme con ese tal Mike y lanzarme a su cuello.

- No! - exclamó Bella, abrazándome con fuerza, alarmada ante mi comentario. - Mike es muy peligroso. No dudaría en hacerte daño.

- Bella, va. - llevé a Bella, aun abrazada a mi cintura, hacia la cocina, y le di un vaso de agua. - deja de pensar en él. - dije, llevando mi mano a su espalda. - piensa en tu familia y piensa en ti. Piensa en tu felicidad.

Bella terminó de beber y fue a lavar el vaso.

- Lo intento. - susurró.

Quería ayudarla a olvidar, ayudarla a ser feliz, distraerla y, ya que estábamos en Nueva york, se me estaba ocurriendo una idea. Además, yo también tenía una cosa que contarle, ya que a veces me comportaba de forma extraña y no quería que me lo tuviera en cuenta.

- Bella, me gustaría presentarte a alguien mañana. Vive cerca de aquí. - "bueno, no se si vive cerca o lejos, pero sí que vive en nueva york."

- Si es importante para ti, me parece una buena idea. - dijo Bella, que me cogió de la mano y tiró de mí hacia el sofá de su salón.

- Bella, yo también tengo un secreto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Aix. Al fin. **

**Aquí está el capi.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**y me gustaría saber vuestras opiniones, ya lo sabeis.**

**Besitos.**


	15. Cap 8 Pov Bella

**Disclaimer. Los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque la trama es mía, solo mía, mi tesoro. Aunque con un poco de inspiración de un par de películas.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente, mientras que lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva **_**son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía. **

**Lo que está escrito en negrita son sueños de los protagonistas.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Advertencia, para que no haya líos. Está historia está escrita desde dos puntos de vista. Por un lado, Bella, y por otro, Edward. Un capítulo será pov Bella y otro pov Edward, referente al mismo día. No se si me explico, pero ya lo iré diciendo en cada capítulo.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Los protagonistas son humanos.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Capítulo 8. Pov Bella.**

Edward se quedó en silencio durante varios minutos. Se notaba que quería contarme su secreto, aunque se notaba que estaba nervioso. Me puse en pie sin decir nada, fui hacia el mueble bar y saqué una botella de vodka que había empezado con Renesmee. La noche después de salir ella del hospital. Cogí un par de vasos y los llené. Edward se bebió el suyo en apenas dos tragos.

- Gracias. Lo necesitaba. - dijo, llenando de nuevo el vaso. - Bueno... Bella. Hace unos meses, iba yo con mi novia y comenzó a correr demasiado con el coche. Yo le decía que parara, pero no me hacía caso.

No dije nada. No quise interrumpirle.

- Atropellamos a una niña.

Me tapé la boca con las manos al darme cuenta de que acababa de gritar.

- Está bien. Voy a visitarla a menudo. - dijo, empezando a acariciar mi mano. - Pasó un tiempo en coma y murió durante unos segundos. Durante esos momentos de confusión, su padre me atacó - Edward se quitó la camiseta y me enseñó una cicatriz que tenía en el pecho.

Volví a gritar al darme cuenta de que la cicatriz era de una herida de bala. Llevé mi mano a la cicatriz y empecé a pasar mi dedo por encima. Edward dejó que siguiera acariciándole, aunque mi mano fue bajando lentamente, acariciando su torso y su cintura.

Edward llevó sus manos a mis mejillas y acercó su rostro al mío.

- Me siento tan culpable... - susurró, rozando mis labios con los suyos. - Pero ella dice que es feliz.

- Si lo dice es porque lo es.

- ¿Tú lo eres?

- Ahora si. - dije, justo antes de besarle.

Mientras nos besábamos, Edward iba acariciando mi cintura, pero mi cuerpo empezaba a pedirme más. Quería que me quitara la ropa y me tocara por todas partes. Me sentía muy cómoda con él. Sabía que llegaría hasta donde yo quisiera.

- Bella, ¿estás segura de esto? - dijo, mientras mordisqueaba mi cuello. - No quiero que te sientas obligada. - Me quité la camiseta y la dejé a un lado. - Veo que esto es un si.

- Confio en ti, Edward.

- Y yo confío en que entiendas que no sé qué hacer. - dijo, mirándome ahora a los ojos. - Soy virgen, Bella. - dijo, sin apenas levangtar la voz. Era como si se avergonzara de admitirlo, lo cual era una tontería.

- Yo también lo soy.

Edward acariciaba mi espalda, cerca de las tiras del bañador. Seguía mirándome a los ojos y yo asentí con la cabeza. Me bajó las tiras y dejó mis pechos al descubierto. Empezó a besarlos lentamente y, al momento, tanto él como yo comenzamos a quitarnos la ropa, hasta que ambos nos quedamos desnudos en el sofá.

Nos besamos, nos acariciamos... aunque no llegamos a nada más, a pesar de que estaba a la vista que ambos estábamos muy excitados.

- No sé si voy a ser capaz. - dijo Edward. Estaba temblando, aunque yo también. - No sé...

- Yo tampoco sé mucho, pero si quieres, me pongo yo encima. - dije, dándole un beso en la punta de la nariz. Edward sonrió y se quitó de encima. Hice que se tumbara y me puse a horcajadas sobre su cintura. - Aunque no sé como va a acabar esto. - dije, haciendo que Edward, que ya estaba acariciando mis pechos, sonriera de nuevo.

- No me importa, mientras sea contigo.

- Te quiero, Edward.

- Yo también te quiero, Isabella.

.-.-.-.

Eran las dos de la mañana y Edward y yo estábamos en urgencias. La noche había comenzado muy bien. Edward y yo habíamos hecho el amor en el sofá, aunque habíamos acabado en el suelo. Por eso estábamos allí. Cuando nos habíamos caído, Edward se había golpeado contra la mesita y tenía una brecha en la frente.

- Señor Cullen. - dijo una enfermera.

- ¿Me acompañas?

- Claro. - cogí a Edward de la mano y le acompañé hacia el consultorio.

Cuando entramos, nos sentamos y esperamos a que llegara el doctor, que para nuestra sorpresa fue..

- Papá!

- Vaya, Edward! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué te ha pasado en la frente? - dijo, sentándose tras su escritorio.

- ¿Que haces tú aquí? - preguntó Edward, sorprendido.

- El doctor Uley ha enfermado y me han llamado a mí. Van cortos de personal. - dijo, acomodándose en su silla. - Va, dime. ¿Que te ha pasado en la frente?

Sentí como empezaba a sonrojarme. Miré de reojo a Edward y vi que él estaba aun más rojo que yo.

- Bu-bueno. ¿A-acaso importa?

- No, pero tenía curiosidad. - dijo el doctor, sonriendo. - Ven.

Mientras el doctor Cullen curaba a su hijo, yo me entretuve enviándome whatsapps con mi hermana Renesmee, que estaba bastante preocupada. Le dije que estaba con Edward y que todo iba bien.

- Ya está.

- Gracias, papá.

- ¿Vais a volver al campo?

- Mañana.

- Muy bien. Nos veremos, entonces.

El doctor Cullen fue a abrirnos la puerta y Edward y yo nos marchamos, cogidos de la mano. Volvimos hacia mi apartamento, pero solo para ir a buscar el coche, ya que habíamos ido al hospital a pie.

Edward, que dijo encontrarse bien, se puso al volante y condujo con calma.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, nos detuvimos ante la puerta de la casa, pero no salimos del coche. Aun era temprano para ir de visita.

- Estás nervioso. - dije, cogiéndole de la mano. - ¿Puedo saber el porqué?

- No es nada. Es solo que.. - Edward se volvió para mirarme y me miró directamente a los ojos. - No sé. Es algo extraño.

- Bueno, tranquilo. No hace falta que me cuentes nada más si no te sientes preparado.

Edward no dijo nada más, simplemente me abrazó. Estuvimos así, abrazados, hasta que dejamos de estar solos.

- _¿Edward?_

Ambos miramos hacia la puerta de la casa, donde había una chica de unos doce años. Faltaba muy poco para el amanecer. Salimos del coche y, cogidos de la mano, fuimos hacia la puerta.

- Buenos días, Vivian. ¿Que haces despierta tan temprano?

- No podía dormir. ¿Que tal, Edward?

- Bien.

- Hola, novia de Edward.

- Encantada de conocerte, Vivian. Me llamo Bella. - dije, incomodándome un poco. La niña no dejaba de mirarme.

- Lo mismo digo, Bella.

- ¿Estás sola en casa? - preguntó Edward.

- Si. Papá ya se ha ido a trabajar y mi hermano aun no ha vuelto.

- ¿Donde está?

- No lo sé. Desde que volvió a casa, no parece el mismo. - dijo con tristeza. - Pero bueno. Pasad.

Los tres entramos en la casa y nos acomodamos en el largo sofá blanco que presidía el salón.

- Vivian, quería que conocieras a Bella y que ella te conociera a ti. Espero que no te importe.

- Claro que no. Si te hace feliz, estoy encantada de conocerla. - dijo, sonriendo. Su mirada ya no era tan intensa y ello hacía que empezara a encontrarme un poco más tranquila y relajada. - Aunque si que es temprano para hacer visitas.

- Lo sentimos. - dije, aunque Vivian le quitó importancia y se puso en pie. - Edward, ¿que te ha pasado en la cabeza?

- Me golpeé con una puerta.

- Tu siempre tan patoso. - la chica fue hacia la cocina y a mí me dio la risa. Se suponía que la patosa era yo. - ¿Café? - nos sirvió un café a los tres y volvió a sentarse.

- Necesito ir al cuarto de baño. - dije, poniéndome en pie.

- Al fondo del pasillo y a la izquierda.

Fui hacia el cuarto de baño y me mojé un poco la cara.

Todo había sucedido tan deprisa que aun me sentía abrumada. Oía como en el salón seguían hablando, aunque no me enteraba de nada. Me senté sobre la tapa del retrete y escondí el rostro entre mis manos.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuve ahí. Me sentía agotada y me dolía todo, pero tenía que salir de allí. Volver con Edward y Vivian, pero cuando me puse en pie, oí un fuerte ruido. La puerta del cuarto de baño se abriño al momento.

- Uo! ¿Pero a quien tenemos aquí?

Me puse a temblar al momento. Retrocedí todo lo que pude, pero él seguía avanzando hacia mí.

- Cariño, estás preciosa.

- ¿Qué- qué ha...? - No podía siquiera hablar.

- ¿Que qué hago aquí?

Se acercó a mí, intenté esquivarle, pero me cogió del brazo y me estampó contra la puerta, cerrándola de golpe. Me acorraló entre su cuerpo y la puerta y empezó a acariciar mi cintura. Quise apartarle, pero no pude moverme. Intentó besarme. Entonces me di cuenta de que iba borracho, y tal vez peor.

- Bellita, amor mío. Cuanto tiempo sin verte.

- Aléjate de mí, Mike.

- No.

Me cogió por la cintura con una mano, puso la otra sobre mi trasero y pegó su cuerpo al mío. Pude notar lo excitado que estaba.

- Déjame, por favor.

- No.

- Edward! - intenté gritar, pero apenas me salía la voz. Decidí intentarlo hasta que no pudiera más. - Edward!

- Cállate!

- Edward!

.-.-.-.

Cuando abrí los ojos, vi que ya no estaba en el baño, sino en el salón, y no estaba sola. Vivian se acercó a mí con algo en la mano y lo puso sobre mi frente. Estaba frío. Me sentí bien. Se acercó con otro paño húmedo y lo puso sobre el lado derecho de mi cara. Eso ya no me sentó tan bien. Me dolió.

- Au!

- Tranquila. Ya ha pasado todo.

- ¿Donde está Edward? - dije, cerrando los ojos de nuevo.

- Está fuera, con la policia.

- ¿Policia? ¿Que policia?

- He llamado a la policia para que se lleven a Mike.

- ¿De qué...? ¿De qué le...?

- Olvida a ese gilipollas. - me cogió de la mano y empezó a acariciarla. - Cuando acabe de hablar con la policia, Edward volverá contigo.

- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

Vivian no me respondió.

Abrí un poco los ojos y vi como Vivian se secaban las lágrima y se volvía hacia la puerta. Edward entró en la casa. Al momento, me di cuenta de que llevaba la mano vendada. Me temí lo peor.

- Ve a descansar, Vivian. Ya me quedo yo con Bella.

- ¿Como está mi hermano?

- Bien.

- Por el momento. - Vivian subió al piso de arriba y Edward vino a sentarse a mi lado.

- ¿Como te encuentras?

- Me duele un poco la cara, pero estoy bien.

- Bella, no sabes cuanto lo siento. - Edward acariciaba mi brazo. Se le veía muy afectado. - Por culpa de ese... yo... yo no sabía que el hermano de Vivian era tu ex. Si lo llego a saber, no te hubiera traido.

- Ya lo se.

- Lo siento.

- Deja de disculparte, por favor. - me incorporé, haciando que se me cayeran los paños de la cara y me abracé con fuerza a Edward. - Gracias por todo. Me has salvado.

- No iba a permitir que nadie hiciera daño a la persona que amo. - besó mi mejilla, la que tenía dolorida, y me ayudó a ponerme en pie. - Volvamos a casa.

- Pero, ¿Y Vivian?

- Su padre llegará en breve.

- Pero...

- ¿Que pasa, Bella? - Edward me abrazó por la cintura y me llevó hacia la puerta.

- Creo que a Vivian le iría bien estar en el campo. Quiero que venga con nosotros.

- Gracias, Bella!

Vivian bajó corriendo, con una mochila colgada de su espalda y vino a darme un beso en la mejilla buena.

Los tres nos marchamos en el coche dejando atrás dos coches de policia y a Mike dentro de uno de ellos. Tardamos varias horas en llegar, tiempo que pasé durmiendo, escuchando de fondo la música que sonaba en la radio.

Cuando al fin llegamos, Edward me cogió en brazos y me llevó hacia una cama. Mi cama. Oí un grito y pronto tuve a Renesmee a mi lado.

- Oh, dios mío! Bella! ¿Que te ha pasado en la cara?

Ninguno de los presentes dijo nada.

- Como haya pasado lo que creo que ha pasado y te lo haya hecho quien yo creo que te lo ha hecho, le mato.

- Sshhht. - dije, acariciando su mano. - Calma, hermanita. Estoy bien.

- No. No lo estás. Vamos. - Renesmee desapareció de mi lado, fue hacia Edward y se lo llevó de la habitación.

Dejé un sitio a mi lado en la cama y Vivian se tumbó a mi lado. Se abrazó con fuerza a mi cintura y se puso a llorar. Al principio lloró en cilencio, pero llegó un momento en que no se pudo controlar y lloró con fuerza. Le devolví el abrazo y, al final, ambas terminamos quedándonos dormidas.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Al fiiiin!**

**He encontrado los capítulo perdidos!**

**Lamento muy mucho el retraso.**

**Espero que el capi que os haya gustado. Y agradezco vuestra paciencia.**

**Kisses.**


	16. Cap 8 Pov Edward

**Disclaimer. Los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque la trama es mía, solo mía, mi tesoro. Aunque con un poco de inspiración de un par de películas.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente, mientras que lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva **_**son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía. **

**Lo que está escrito en negrita son sueños de los protagonistas.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Advertencia, para que no haya líos. Está historia está escrita desde dos puntos de vista. Por un lado, Bella, y por otro, Edward. Un capítulo será pov Bella y otro pov Edward, referente al mismo día. No se si me explico, pero ya lo iré diciendo en cada capítulo.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Los protagonistas son humanos.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Capítulo 8. Pov Edward.**

Quería contarle a Bella todo lo que me había pasado, pero me costaba mucho. Me dolía mucho recordar aquellos momentos. En mi mente se reproducieron las imágenes del accidente. Cerré los ojos, intentando tranquilizarme y, cuando quise darme cuenta, Bella estaba dejando un vaso delante de mí. Lo cogí y me lo bebí en apenas dos tragos. Me sentó muy bien.

- Gracias, lo necesitaba. - cogí la botella, que Bella había dejado encima de la mesita y rellené el vaso. - Bueno... Bella, hace unos meses, iba yo con mi novia y empezó a correr demasiado con el coche. Yo le decía que parara, pero no me hacía ni caso.

Bella no decía nada, lo cual agradecí. Era lo mejor. Si hablaba, aun me costaría a mí el seguir hablando.

Atropellamos a una niña.

Bella soltó un grito, pero se cubrió la boca con las manos. Tomé su mano.

- Está bien. Voy a visitarla a menudo. Pasó un tiempo en coma y murió durante unos segundos. Durante ese momento de confusión, su padre me atacó. - Solté la mano de Bella y me quité la camiseta para mostrarle a Bella mi cicatriz.

Bella volvió a gritar. Seguramente se había dado cuenta del tipo de cicatriz que tenía. Empezó a acariciar la zona de la cicatriz con un dedo. No dije ni hice nada. Me encantaba que me tocara así. Y más me gustó cuando comenzó a acariciar mi pecho y mi cintura. Me estaba excitando mucho. No me pude controlar y llevé mis manos a sus mejillas. La miré a los ojos, acercando lentamente mi rostro al suyo.

- Me siento tan culpable... - dije, rozando sus labios con los míos. Me encantaba el tacto de sus labios contra los míos. - Pero ella dice que es feliz.

- Si lo dice es porque lo es. - dijo, sonriéndome.

- ¿Tú lo eres? - pregunté. Aun no sé porque lo hice.

- Ahora si.

La verdad es que me pilló por sorpresa que Bella me besara, aunque yo estaba encantado.

Mientras seguíamos besándonos, empecé a acariciar su cintura. La verdad es que tenía ganas de más, pero no me atrevía. Primero, porque no quería presionar a mi Bella. Segundo, no sabía como hacerlo.

- Bella, ¿Estás segura de esto? - dije, acercándome a su cuello, mordisqueándolo levemente. Sentí como a Bella le gustaba y ello me animó a continuar. - No quiero que te sientas obligada. - Mientras seguíamos besándonos, Bella se quitó la camiseta y la dejó tirada por ahí. Ello me dejó clara su respuesta, - Veo que eso es un si.

- Confio en ti, Edward.

- Y yo confio en que entiendas que no sé que hacer. - dije, mirando a Bella a los ojos. Necesitaba que supiera la verdad, que entiendera el porqué de mi inseguridad. - Soy virgen, Bella.

- Yo también lo soy.

Llevé mis manos hacia las tiras de su bañador. No las bajé, que era lo que estaba deseando hacer, sino que empecé a acariciar la zona. No podía dejar de mirarle a los ojos y me di cuenta de que asentía con la cabeza. Parecía que deseara que llegara ese momento tanto como yo.

Bajé las tiras de su bañador y empecé a besar sus pechos, que me encantaban. Podía notar su excitación en ellos, lo cual me estava excitaba aun más. Al final, ambos terminamos desnudos, en el sofá.

No dejábamos de besarnos y acariciarnos. Noté como me ponía a temblar al ver tan cerca el gran momento.

- No sé si voy a ser capaz. - murmuré. Incluso me temblaba la voz.

- Yo tampoco sé mucho pero, si quieres, me pongo yo encima. - me dio un beso en la nariz y sonrió.

Le devolví la sonrisa como pude y me quité de encima de ella. Bella se sentó sobre mi cintura y yo no me pode contener y empecé a acariciar sus pechos.

- Aunque no sé como puede acabar esto. - sonreí, intentando tranquilizarla. Yo ya empezaba a sentirme un poco más tranquilo.

- No me importa, siempre que sea contigo.

- Te quiero, Edward.

- Yo también te quiero, Isabella.

.-.-.-.

La noche fue alucinante. Bella y yo hicimos el amor, lo cual fue maravilloso, a pesar de lo nervisos que estábamos los dos. Íbamos a hacerlo por segunda vez cuando, poniéndome yo encima, nos caímos del sofá y me golpeé la cabeza contra el borde de la mesita de café. Bella me había curado un poco, pero yo sabía que necesitaba puntos.

Fuimos andando hacia el hospital, que estaba muy cerca de la casa de Bella. Una vez allí, le di mis datos a la recepcionista y nos sentamos en la sala de espera.

- Señor Cullen. - me llamó la enfermera.

- ¿Me acompañas? - dije, volviéndome hacia Bella, tendiéndole mi mano.

- Claro. - Bella tomó mi mano y fuimos hacia donde nos dijo la enfermera.

Me volví hacia la puerta en cuanto oí que se abría. Casi me caigo de la silla cuando le vi entrar.

- Papá!

- Vaya, Edward! ¿Que haces aquí? ¿Que te ha pasado en la frente? - dijo, al tiempo que se sentaba en la su silla.

- ¿Que haces tú aquí? - pregunté. Aun no me creía que mi padre estuviera allí.

- El doctor Uley ha enfermado y me han llamado. Van cortos de personal. - dijo, estaba claro que se estaba aguantando la risa. - Va, dime. ¿Que te ha pasado en la frente?

Me estaba muriendo de la vergüenza. No me atreví a mirar a Bella, por lo que vi que mi padre no dejaba de sonreír.

- Bu-bueno. ¿A-acaso eso importa? - balbuceé como un idiota.

- No, pero quería saberlo. - dijo mi padre, ensanchando su sonrisa. - Ven.

Fui a sentarme a la camilla y mi padre fue preparando las cosas para coserme. Vi como Bella estaba con el móvil en las manos, seguramente estaba tan incómoda como yo.

- ¿Que ha pasado, hijo? - susurró. - ¿Que estabas haciendo para hacerte ese golpe?

- Nada. - dije, también en voz baja.

- Pero...

- Vale. Me golpeé con una mesa.

- Ya está. - dijo, hablando ahora en voz alta, recogiendo todas las cosas. Volvía a sonreír.

"Seguro que se imagina lo que ha pasado."

- Gracias, papá.

- ¿Vais a volver al campo?

- Mañana. - me bajé de la camilla y fui hacia donde estaba Bella.

- Muy bien. Nos veremos entonces.

Mi padre nos abrió la puerta y Bella y yo nos fuimos hacia su apartamento, con nuestras manos unidas. Como ya me encontraba mejor, me puse al volante del coche y nos marchamos.

Me estaba poniendo nervioso por momentos. Íbamos hacia la casa de Vivian, y tenía miedo. Era muy temprano, así que cuando llegamos, detuve el coche frente a la casa de mi joven amiga.

- Estás nervioso. - dijo Bella, cogiéndome de la mano. Estaba claro que intentaba tranquilizarme, lo cual agradecí. - ¿Puedo saber el porqué?

- No es nada. Es solo que... - miré a bella a los ojos. - No sé. Es algo extraño.

- Bueno, tranquilo. - dijo, aun acariciando mi mano. - No hace falta que me cuentes nada si no te sientes preparado.

Le abracé con todas mis fuerzas y no la solté hasta que no oí una voz muy cerca de nosotros.

_- ¿Edward?_

Miré hacia la puerta de la casa, donde vi a Vivian, que estaba en la puerta de su casa. Aun era de noche, aunque no faltaba mucho para el amanecer. Bella y yo salimos del coche y vino a cogerme de la mano.

- Buenos días, Vivian. - dije, mientras mi amiga se acercaba a nosotros. - ¿Que haces despierta tan temprano?

- No podía dormir. ¿Que tal, Edward?

- Bien.

- Hola, novia de Edward.

- Encantada de conocerte, Vivian. Me llamo Bella. - dijo mi Bella. La miré y me di cuenta de que no se sentía muy cómoda. Miré a Vivian. No dejaba de mirar a Bella de arriba a bajo.

- Lo mismo digo, Bella. - Vivian parecía sincera. Ello me hizo feliz. Era justo lo que deseaba.

- ¿Estás sola en casa? - pregunté.

- Si. Papá ya se ha ido a trabajar y mi hermano aun no ha vuelto.

- ¿Donde está? - pregunté, aunque sabía que Mike iba muy a la suya.

- No lo sé. Desde que volvió a casa, no parece el mismo. - se puso triste. Siempre se entristecía cuando hablaba de Mike. - Pasad.

Bella y yo seguimos a Vivian hasta el salón de su casa y nos sentamos en el sofá.

- Vivian, quería que conocieras a Bella y que ella te conociera a ti. - dije, mirando a mi amiga, que parecía tranquila. - Espero que no te importe.

- Claro que no. Si te hace feliz, estoy encantada de conocerla. - ahora sonreía y yo le devolví la sonrisa. Empezaba a sentir que mi felicidad era completa. - Aunque si que es un poco temprano para hacer visitas.

- Lo sentimos. - dijo Bella, al tiempo que Vivian se ponía en pie.

- ¿Que te ha pasado en la cabeza, Edward? - preguntó mientras iba hacia la cocina.

- Me golpeé con una puerta. - dije, tocándome ligeramente la cabeza.

- Tu siempre tan patoso.

Vivian entró en la cocina y Bella comenzó a reír. Me imaginé el porqué. Ella era un poco patosa, aunque ahora yo le estaba quitando el puesto.

- ¿Café? - dijo Vivian, apareciendo con una bandeja en la que había tres tazas y una cafetera.

- Necesito ir al cuarto de baño. - dijo Bella, poniéndose en pie.

- Al fondo y a la izquierda.

Bella fue hacia el cuarto de baño y Vivian se sentó a mi lado. Me cogió de la mano y se me quedó mirando.

- ¿Que te parece Bella? - pregunté.

- Parece buena chica.

- Va, en serio.

- Hablo en serio, Edward. Se nota que está muy enamorada de ti. - sonreí al oír esas palabras.

- ¿Te ha caído bien?

- Si, mucho. Sobretodo porque veo que te hace muy feliz. - sonrió y besó mi mejilla.

Me puse en pie y la cogí en brazos. Justo en ese momento, la puerta de la casa se abrió. Me di la vuelta, aun con Vivian en brazos, y vi como Mike entraba en el salón, dando tumbos.

"El muy cabrón va borracho."

- Vaya, Edward. Que madrugador.

Dejé a Vivian en el suelo y fui a estrechar su mano. Más por cortesía que por otra cosa.

- Bueno, me voy a ir a la cama, a dormir.

- Vale.

- Ven, pequeña.

Mike abrazó a su hermana, le di un beso en la mejilla y se marchó. Vivian me miró, como pidiéndome disculpas, y volvió a sentarse en el sofá. Me senté a su lado. Cogí a vivian de la mano, pero ella no se movió.

- Espero que este no sea el plan de cada día.

- No. De cada día no. Solo de tres días a la semana. - murmuró. La cogí de la barbilla e hice que me mirara a los ojos. - Los demás días solo duerme, pero al menos así...

- Oye, si pasara algo me lo dirías, verdad?

- Si.

- ¿En serio?

- Si.

- Vale. Ven. Dame un abrazo.

Volvimos a abrazarnos y, cuando nos separamos, me sonrió. Miró mi frente y se puso a reír.

- ¿Que estabas haciendo cuando te golpeaste?

Sentí como me sonrojaba y Vivian continuó riendo.

_- Edward!_

- ¿Esa es Bella? - dijo Vivian, poniéndose en pie de un salto. Yo hice lo mismo.

_- Edward!_

Salí corriendo hacia el cuarto de baño. Abrí la puerta de golpe y vi la imagen más horrible que podía haber visto nunca. Bella estaba en el suelo, inconsciente, con Mike encima de ella. Le cogí por la camiseta y tiré de él. Le estampé contra la pared y le di un puñetazo en la cara.

- ¿Que coño estás haciendo? - dije, antes de golpearle de nuevo.

- Esa es mi chica.

- ¿Qué?

- Esa es mi Bella.

Miré a Mike y luego a Bella y entonces lo entendí todo. El muy cabrón se puso a reír y yo no me pude controlar, aunque tampoco quería hacerlo.

No dejé de pegarle hasta que cayó inconsciente. Le dejé tirado en el suelo y fui a coger a Bella. La llevé hacia el salón, donde estaba Vivian, con el teléfono en la mano.

Dejé a Bella tumbada en el sofá y me arrodillé a su lado. Tenía el labio partido y sangre en toda la cara.

- Vivia, por favor, traeme un paño húmedo.

- Vale. - fue corriendo hacia la cocina y volvió con un paño y un barreño lleno de agua. - Ten, Edward.

- Gracias.

- He llamado a la policia. - dijo, poniéndose a mi lado y comenzando a limpiarle la cara a Bella. La miré y me fijé en que había estado llorando. - No quiero que es tío esté en esta casa.

- Vivian...

- Sht... Ve a ver si viene la policia.

Hice lo que me dijo Vivian y salí a la calle. La policia llegó al momento, dos coches y una ambulancia. Los de la ambulancia entraron en la casa y sacaron a Mike de inmediato.

Estuve hablando con la policia, les conté todo lo que había pasado y, tras quince minutos, me dejaron entrar en la casa. Bueno, eso después de que uno de los sanitarios me curara la mano, que me había herido al pegar a Mike.

- Ve a descansar, Vivian. - dije, al llegar a su lado. - Ya me quedo yo con Bella.

- ¿Como está mi hermano?

- Bien.

- Por el momento. - Vivian fue hacia las escaleras y fue hacia su dormitorio. Estaba claro que estaba muy cabreada.

Fui hacia donde estaba Bella y me arrodillé a su lado.

- ¿Como te encuentras?

- Me duele la cara, pero estoy bien. - Bella intentó sonreir, pero yo no pude corresponder a su sonrisa. Me encontraba fatal.

- Bella, no sabes cuanto lo siento. - acaricié su brazo. Quería mirarla, pero no me atrevía. Me sentía muy culpable por lo que le había ocurrido a Bella. Si yo no le hubiera llevado a esa casa... - Por mi culpa, ese... Yo... Yo no sabía que el hermano de Vivian es tu ex. Si lo llego a saber, no te hubiera traído.

- Ya lo sé.

- Lo siento.

- Deja de disculparte, por favor. - Bella se incorporó y me abrazó con mucha fuerza. - Gracias por todo. Me has salvado.

- No iba a permitir que nadie hiciera daño a la persona que amo. - besé con dulzura su mejilla, la que tenía dolorida, y la ayudé a ponerse en pie al ver que esa era su intención. - Volvamos a casa.

- Pero, ¿Y Vivian? - preguntó, como si acabara de decir una locura.

- Su padre llegará en breve. - dije, sin entenderla.

- Pero...

- ¿Que pasa, Bella? - abracé a Bella por la cintura y fuimos juntos hacia la puerta.

- Creo que a Vivian le iría bien estar en el campo. Quiero que venga con nosotros. - dijo Bella, haciendo que me sintiera muy orgulloso de haberme enamorado de ella.

- Gracias, Bella! - gritó Vivian, bajando corriendo por las escaleras.

Vivian bajó corriendo, con una mochila colgada de su espalda y abrazó y besó a Bella en la mejilla.

Los tres nos marchamos en el coche dejando atrás dos coches de policia y a Mike dentro de uno de ellos, que no dejó de mirar a Bella mientras pasamos por su lado. Tardamos varias horas en llegar, tiempo que Bella pasó durmiendo, gracias a Dios. Necesitaba descansar y no pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrirle.

Cuando al fin llegamos, cogí a Bella en brazos y fui junto a Vivian hacia la casa de Bella y la llevé al dormitorio. La dejé en su cama en el momento en que aparecía Renesmee.

- Oh, dios mío! Bella! ¿Que te ha pasado en la cara?

Ninguno dijimos nada. No quería ser yo quien lo contara. Bella debía elegir si contarlo o no.

- Como haya pasado lo que creo que ha pasado y te lo haya hecho quien yo creo que te lo ha hecho, le mato.

- Sshhht. - dijo Bella, acariciando la mano de su hermana. - Calma, hermanita. Estoy bien.

- No. No lo estás. Vamos.

Vivian se quedó al lado de Bella, mientras que Renesmee me cogió de la mano y me sacó de la habitación. No dijo nada durante el trayecto al lago, aunque una vez allí, se puso a gritar.

- Ha sido Mike, verdad? - gritó, comenzando a dar vueltas. - Sabía que ese capullo volvería.

- Renesmee...

- ¿Pero como coño la ha encontrado?

- Renesmee...

- Como la haya ido a buscar al apartamento...

- Renesmee! - exclamé, consiguiendo que dejara de hablar. - Renesmee, la policia tiene a Mike. Ya no volverá a hacer daño a nadie. Yo me encargaré de ello. - me acerqué a ella y la cogí de ambas manos. - Te lo prometo.

- Confio en que la protejerás. - dijo, ya más tranquila. - Edward.

- Si?

- ¿Que diablos te ha pasado en la frente?

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola, hola.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Como compensación por los meses que hace que no actualizo este fic, actualizo los dos capitulos el mismo día.**

**Kisses.**


	17. Cap 9 Pov Bella

**Disclaimer. Los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque la trama es mía, solo mía, mi tesoro. Aunque con un poco de inspiración de un par de películas.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente, mientras que lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva **_**son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía. **

**Lo que está escrito en negrita son sueños de los protagonistas.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Advertencia, para que no haya líos. Está historia está escrita desde dos puntos de vista. Por un lado, Bella, y por otro, Edward. Un capítulo será pov Bella y otro pov Edward, referente al mismo día. No se si me explico, pero ya lo iré diciendo en cada capítulo.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Los protagonistas son humanos.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Capítulo 9. Pov Bella. **

Cuando desperté, estaba sola en la cama. Me incorporé y vi a Vivian durmiendo en la cama de Renesmee.

-¿Vivian? – susurré, intentando no despertar a mis hermanas, pero ella tampoco se despertó.

Me levanté de la cama y fui a darme una ducha caliente, a pesar de que hacía bastante calor. Conseguí relajarme, a pesar de que no podía dejar de preguntarme donde estaba Renesmee. Tal vez estuviera desayunando con Jacob, o en la cocina, o…

-Madre mia!

Salí corriendo de la ducha, cogí una toalla y bajé a la cocina mientras me envolvía con ella. Allí estaban mis padres, los señores Cullen y Jacob.

- ¿Dónde está Renesmee? – pregunté sin andarme con rodeos.

- No lo sabemos. – dijo Jacob.

- ¿Por qué estáis todos aquí? Dije, mirando directamente a Jacob. Sabía que él era el único que iba a responderme con total sinceridad.

- Esta mañana vino a decirme que hoy no podríamos quedar y…

No dejé que terminara de hablar. Di media vuelta y subí de nuevo al dormitorio. Me vestí todo lo deprisa que pude, con lo primero que encontré y bajé de nuevo. Cogí las llaves del coche y fui hacia él, que estaba aparcado frente a la puerta. Mis padres no dijeron nada, aunque les vi un poco asustados, lo cual era completamente normal.

- Traeré a Renesmee sin un rasguño. – dije al tiempo que me metía en el coche.

- Y yo la ayudaré a hacerlo. – dijo Jacob, sentándose a mi lado.

- No. Tu no vienes.

- Por supuesto que si. – se puso el cinturón y se me quedó mirando. – Venga, vámonos.

- No sabes donde te estás metiendo, Jacob. – dije, bajando la voz, intentando que mis padres no me oyeran.

- Sé que tu ex novio te dejó así la cara y que Renesmee ha ido a por él. – dijo, dejándome sorprendida por sus palabras. – No soy tan gilipollas como os creéis.

- Mantente al margen.

Puse el coche en marcha y nos alejamos de la casa.

Durante el viaje, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, aunque fue lo mejor. Estaba demasiado concentrada en no perder el control del coche por lo nerviosa que estaba.

-Renesmee me ha dicho que estás oficialmente con Edward. – dijo Jacob cuando estábamos entrando en la ciudad. – Creo que es algo estupendo. Ambos merecéis ser felices.

- Gracias, Jacob.

- ¿Hacia donde vamos?

- A mi casa.

No sabía porque, pero algo en mi me decía que era allí a donde debía ir. Aparqué en la acera que había frente al edificio, justo detrás del coche de los tíos de Jacob. Ambos nos bajamos del coche al momento, aunque no nos movimos. No después de ver a Edward en la puerta del edificio. Me había quedado helada.

-¿Qué narices haces tú aquí? – exclamó Jacob.

Edward se acercó a nosotros y aproveché el momento para echar a correr hacia el edificio. Subí corriendo las escaleras y entré en mi piso. Allí no había nadie.

- No lo entiendo. – murmuré. Recorrí el piso de arriba a bajo un par de veces y al final salí al rellano. ¿Dónde están? – dije, mirando a Edward, que no dejaba de mirarme con tristeza. – Te he preguntado donde están.

- No lo sé, Bella.

- ¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

- Renesmee me dijo que quería subir sola. Debería estar aquí.

Edward estaba nervioso, pero yo estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de nervios.

Edward me abrazó y, a pesar de que quería apartarle de mí, no lo hice y le dejé que me abrazara, poniéndome a llorar.

_- Que no me toques!_

_- Ah! Serás puta!_

_- Suéltame!_

- Renesmee! – exclamé, soltando y separándome de Edward.

Fui corriendo hacia la azotea, donde me encontré con la peor imagen que podría haberme encontrado. Jacob estaba allí, mirando a Mike, que sujetaba a Renesmee por la espalda, con un brazo rodeando su cuello y con un cuchillo en la otra mano. "Esto no puede ser verdad. Es peor que todas mis pesadillas juntas."

- Mira quien se ha dignado a aparecer. – se burló Mike, sonriendo.

- Mike, suéltala, por favor. – supliqué.

- Las cosas no son tan sencillas.

- Claro que…

- Cállate, Jacob. – dije, apartándole, ya que estaba intentando acercarse a Mike. - ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Michael?

- Te quiero a ti, por supuesto.

Renesmee intentó zafarse del agarre de Mike, pero solo consiguió que este lo sujetara con más fuerza.

- Entonces cógeme a mí y suelta a mi hermana.

- No! – gritaron Jacob y Renesmee al mismo tiempo. – Bella, no le hagas caso a este capullo. – dijo Renesmee.

- No. Es lo que tengo que hacer. – dije, yendo lentamente hacia ellos. – Suelta a mi hermana y cógeme a mí. – le tendí mi mano a Mike, que sonrió más ampliamente.

Empujó a mi hermana, tirándola al suelo y me cogió a mi de la misma forma cuando Renesmee se hubo puesto en pie.

-¿Es qué has perdido el juicio, Bella? – gritó mi hermana, poniéndose a llorar.

- Acaba de recobrarlo. – dijo Mike.

Realmente no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, solo había querido que Mike soltara a Renesmee de una forma u otra, y lo había conseguido.

- ¿Y ahora qué?

- Ahora nos vamos.

Todo ocurrió muy deprisa a partir de ese momento.

Mike dio un paso atrás y dejé de notar el suelo bajo mis pies. Cerré los ojos, creyendo que ese era el fin. Varias imágenes aparecieron en mi mente y en casi todo ellos salía Edward.

"Edward, lo siento mucho. No sabía qué hacer. Te querré siempre."

.-.-.-.

_- ¿Bella?_

_- Bella, ¿estás bien?_

_- Bella, abre los ojos._

Lo intenté. Intenté hacer lo que me decía la voz, pero no podía. Sentía que no era dueño de mi cuerpo, por mucho que me esforzara en abrir aunque solo fuera un ojo.

_- ¿Está muerta?_

_- No. Tranquilos. Sigue viva._

_- ¿Se despertará pronto?_

_- No lo sabemos aun, pero creo que podría estar en coma._

" ¿Cómo voy a estar en coma? Si soy consciente de todo lo que está pasando. Les estoy escuchando y noto como alguien pasa su mano por mi frente. ¿Edward? ¿Eres tu?"

_- ¿En coma? Pero si cayó sobre la colchoneta!_

_- Si, pero desde un décimo piso._

"Edward! Renesmee! Estoy bien! Estoy aquí!"

_-Lo siento, chicos._

"Mierda!"

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola, hola. Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero es que mi hermana secuestró mi pen durante casi un mes y no pude escribir.**

**Espero que os guste el capítulo. Es corto, lo sé, pero es por una buena razón.**

**Besitos a todas.**


	18. Cap 9 Pov Edward

**Disclaimer. Los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque la trama es mía, solo mía, mi tesoro. Aunque con un poco de inspiración de un par de películas.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente, mientras que lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva **_**son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía. **

**Lo que está escrito en negrita son sueños de los protagonistas.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Advertencia, para que no haya líos. Está historia está escrita desde dos puntos de vista. Por un lado, Bella, y por otro, Edward. Un capítulo será pov Bella y otro pov Edward, referente al mismo día. No se si me explico, pero ya lo iré diciendo en cada capítulo.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Los protagonistas son humanos.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

**9. Pov Edward.**

Renesmee pasó la noche preguntándome qué era lo que había pasado en casa de Vivian. No quise mentirle, así que le conté lo que realmente había pasado. Conforme iba avanzando en la historia, Renesmee se iba poniendo cada vez más furiosa.

-Voy a matar a ese tío! – exclamó Renesmee, empezando a pasearse por la zona.

Estábamos en un pequeño claro que había en el bosque. Me acerqué a mi joven amiga y la abracé, intentando que se tranquilizara y olvidara la loca idea que le rondaba por la mente.

- No creas que vas a retenerme así. – dijo, devolviéndome el abrazo. – Pienso marcharme mañana por la mañana.

- Entonces iré contigo. – dije, añadiéndome a la locura.

- No.

- O voy contigo o te ato a ese árbol. – dije, logrando que me mirara con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

- Vale. Nos marcharemos por la mañana temprano. – besó mi mejilla y se marchó corriendo, antes de que pudiera decirle nada.

Me quedé un rato más allí, sentado en el suelo, intentando tranquilizarme y no pensar en todo lo que había pasado. Tenía que hacer algo para impedir que Renesmee hiciera la locura de ir a por Mike, aunque antes necesitaba dormir un poco.

Cuando entré en mi dormitorio, me encontré con que todos estaban durmiendo. Todos salvo James, que estaba en mi cama. Me senté a su lado, mientras ponía la alarma para que sonara cuatro horas más tarde.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué de qué? – pregunté, mirando a mi hermano.

- ¿Qué como ha ido con Bella?

- Preferiría no hablar de ello en este momento. – murmuré, quitándome los zapatos.

- Por fin! – exclamó, alzando los brazos, victorioso. – Nuestro Edward ya no es virgen!

- Calla! – dije, cogiéndole de ambas manos, haciendo que las bajara. Sentía que me estaba poniendo colorado.

- Me alegro por vosotros, de verdad. – dijo, bajando la voz. – Por que estáis juntos, no?

- Eso creo, si.

- Genial, hermanito. – James me dio un abrazo y se levantó de mi cama. - ¿Cómo os fue en la cama?

- Cállate! – le lancé mi almohada, lo que hizo que James se pusiera a reír.

Me tumbé en la cama y cerré los ojos. Estaba tan agotado que me dormí al instante.

Dormí muy bien y me dieron ganas de lanzar el móvil por la ventana en cuanto sonó la alarma, pero al recordar a Renesmee y su loca idea, me levanté de la cama de un salto, y como ya estaba vestido, me puse los zapatos y bajé corriendo al jardín donde, para mi sorpresa, ya estaba Renesmee, sentada en uno de los bancos.

- ¿Acaso creías que te estaba engañando? – dijo, sonriéndome.

- La verdad es que si. – dije. Realmente pensaba que se iba a marchar sin mí. – Pero me alegro de que me hayas esperado, aunque hubiera preferido que te hubieras quedado en la cama.

- Pero es que entonces, ya no sería Renesmee. – dijo, guiñándome un ojo. – Vamos en nuestro coche.

Con todo el morro del mundo, Renesmee se metió en el coche de mis padres e hizo un puente, sin esperar a que fuera a por las llaves del coche.

-Venga, vamos! – exigió Renesmee. – Sino me voy sola.

Me monté en el coche y Renesmee puso rumbo a la ciudad, a la que llegamos en unas horas. Dejamos el coche aparcado frente al edificio en el que vivía Bella.

- ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? – pregunté, extrañado. - ¿No deberíamos haber ido a casa de Vivian?

- No. Mike está aquí. – dijo, bajándose del coche. – Estoy completamente segura.

- De acuerdo.

Fuimos los dos hacia el edificio. Cuando iba a cruzar la puerta, Renesmee se interpuso en mi camino.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Déjame ir sola.

- Si, hombre! – exclamé, apartándola de la puerta. – Es una locura.

- Vamos, Edward. Dame solo diez minutos.

- No. – dije, tajantemente.

- Venga, Edward. Solo diez minutos. – repitió.

- Cinco. – cedí un poco, aunque no debí hacerlo, lo sé.

- Ocho.

- Siete.

- Hecho. – Renesmee me dio un beso en la mejilla y entró corriendo en el edificio.

Me quedé inquieto, esperando en la puerta, hasta que, como salidos de la nada, aparecieron Jacob y Bella. "Mierda. Me van a matar."

-¿Qué narices haces aquí? – dijo Jacob, mientras me acercaba a él.

No me di cuenta a tiempo, pero Bella echó a correr hacia el edificio. Quise ir tras ella, pero Jacob me cogió del brazo, me apartó y también se marchó corriendo. Uniéndome al club de los atletas, fui corriendo hacia el piso. Renesmee no estaba. Bella estaba en el salón. No dejaba de dar vueltas.

-¿Dónde están? – preguntó, mirándome. Estaba muy asustada. Yo también lo estaba. A Renesmee podría haberle pasado cualquier cosa, y todo por mi culpa. – He preguntado donde están.

- No lo sé. – dije, como pude.

- ¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

- Renesmee me dijo que quería subir sola. – aun no sé como conseguí decir una frase tan larga. Sentía la garganta muy reseca. – Debería estar aquí.

Bella estaba muy nerviosa y, a pesar de que yo también lo estaba, conseguí moverme y fui a darle un abrazo. Pensé que Bella me apartaría, pero no lo hizo, lo cual agradecí, aunque me sentí peor cuando se puso a llorar.

_- No me toques!_

_- Ah! Serás puta!_

- Renesmee! – exclamó Bella, soltándome de golpe.

- Bella!

- Yo voy tras ella. – dijo Jacob, yendo hacia la puerta. – Tú llama a la poli. Ya!

Jacob salió corriendo y comenzó a subir las escaleras por las que había ido Bella. Busqué mi móvil por los bolsillos de mi pantalón, pero no estaba.

-Mierda!

Eché a correr escaleras abajo como alma que lleva el diablo. Salí a la calle y, gracias a Dios, vi un coche patrulla. Fui hacia ellos justo cuando se paraban para multar mi coche.

- Agente!

- ¿Ese es su coche, señor?

- Si, pero…

- Está aparcado en una zona prohibida.

- Ya lo se, – me estaba impacientando. – pero…

- Tengo que multarle.

- Hágalo, pero hágame caso de una maldita vez! – grité, mirando hacia la azotea. Vi a Mike muy cerca del borde. – Mire ahí arriba!

El policía, al fin me hizo caso y miró en la misma dirección que yo.

- Llama a los bomberos! – le gritó a su compañero. – Que traigan una colchoneta! Parece que va a tirarse. Y no va solo!

- Ahora!

Intenté ir de vuelta al edificio, pero el policía no me dejó. No sé cuando llegaron los bomberos, porque no podía dejar de mirar hacia arriba. Podía ver a Mike, que ya no sujetaba a Renesmee, sino a mi amada Bella.

-Vamos. – dijo el policía, que seguía estando a mi lado, a su compañero.

Pero a ninguno de nosotros nos dio tiempo a dar ni un solo paso. Dos cuerpos cayeron de lo alto del edificio, gracias a Dios sobre la colchoneta, aunque ello no hizo que me asustara menos.

- Bella! – grité, yendo hacia donde ya estaban los policías.

- Apártese.

- Pero es mi novia.

- Ja, ja, ja. – oí que reía Mike.

Quise lanzarme sobre él, pegarle y estrangularle, pero alguien me lo impidió.

- ¿Bella? – Jacob ya estaba a m lado. Entonces vi que era ella la que me estaba sujetando.

- Bella, ¿estás bien? – dije, acariciando su frente. Tenía un corte. – "¿Con qué ha podido golpearse?"

- Bella, abre los ojos.

- ¿Está muerta? – preguntó Renesmee. Estaba llorando.

- No. Solo está inconsciente. – dijo el médico, que le estaba poniendo un collarín a Bella.

- ¿Despertará pronto?

- No lo sabemos aun, aunque puede que esté en coma.

Casi me muero en cuanto oí eso. Seguía sin poder creerme lo que le había pasado a Bella. Ella estaba inconsciente y Mike estaba como si nada le hubiera pasado.

- ¿En coma? Pero si cayó sobre la colchoneta! – dijo Renesmee, que ya estaba abrazada a Jacob.

- Si. Desde un décimo piso. Lo siento.

Los médicos se llevaron a Bella y, sin que lo viéramos venir, Renesmee se puso en pie, alzó la mano y fue corriendo hacia donde los policías tenían a Mike.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola, hola.**

**Aquí está el nuevo capítulo.**

**Debo decir que falta poco para que la historia termine.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Kisses.**


	19. Cap 10

**Disclaimer. Los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque la trama es mía, solo mía, mi tesoro. Aunque con un poco de inspiración de un par de películas.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente, mientras que lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva **_**son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía. **

**Lo que está escrito en negrita son sueños de los protagonistas.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Advertencia, para que no haya líos. Está historia está escrita desde dos puntos de vista. Por un lado, Bella, y por otro, Edward. Un capítulo será pov Bella y otro pov Edward, referente al mismo día. No se si me explico, pero ya lo iré diciendo en cada capítulo.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Los protagonistas son humanos.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

Capítulo 10.

Pov Renesmee.

Vale, lo reconozco. Cometí una completa locura, pero es que ese cabrón se tiró con mi hermana desde un décimo piso. Estaba fuera de mí, así que cuando vi la jeringuilla en el bolsillo de la camisa del médico, se la cogí (aunque no sabía lo que era) y se la fui a clavar a Mike. Y lo conseguí, aunque lo malo me vino a mí. Los hechos hablan por si solos. Estoy en la cárcel.

- ¿Pero como se te ocurrió? – dijo mi madre por enésima vez. Estaba al otro lado de los barrotes. Gracias a Dios, ya no lloraba. – Mira donde has acabado.

- Si… Debí haber echado a correr… - murmuré, aunque no lo suficiente bajo.

- Renesmee! – exclamó, mirándome enfurecida. – Esto no es un juego.

- Ya sé que no es un puto juego! – exclamé, harta de que todo el rato me estuviera diciendo lo mismo. – Pero ese tío intentó matar a mi hermana! A tu hija! No podía permitir que se fuera de rositas. – Estaba en pie, dando la espalda a mi madre. – Sin mencionar lo que casi me hace a mí. – murmuré.

Cuando había entrado en el apartamento de Bella, Mike apareció de la nada y me estampó contra una pared. Me confesó que se había escapado de la policía, hacía tan solo unas horas.

- ¿Qué quiso hacerte?

- Es un desequilibrado. ¿Tú que crees? – seguía dándole la espalda. No quería que me viera llorar.

- ¿Quiso violarte?

- Lo intentó. – murmuré.

- Voy a… voy a… voy a ir con tu padre y vamos a sacarte de aquí.

- Gracias.

Me di la vuelta en el momento en que mi madre se marchaba casi corriendo. Me senté en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared, esperando. Solo podía pensar en dos cosas. En si Bella ya se había despertado y en si Mike habría muerto.

.-.-.-.

Pov Jacob.

Vale. Soy un cobarde que no merece vivir. No conseguí mantener a Renesmee a salvo. No conseguí liberar a Bella de su ex novio. Y cuando metieron a Bella en la ambulancia, no conseguí evitar que Renesmee le clavara la aguja al tal Mike en el cuello. Ni evité que la detuvieran. Soy débil. Todo ello me había superado y me había dejado petrificado.

En ese momento, Edward estaba en el hospital con Bella y yo en comisaría, testificando, ya que lo había visto prácticamente todo. Me estaba interrogando Charlie Swan.

- El único culpable de todo es Mike. – sentencié. – Renesmee solo trató de defendernos a todos.

- Pero él estaba esposado. Indefenso. – dijo. En sus ojos pude ver que estaba sufriendo mucho.

- Creo que quería ir a por ella. – mentí. – Quiero ver a Renesmee.

- Eso no puede ser.

- Entonces no voy a decir nada más. – me crucé de brazos y apoyé la espalda en el respaldo de la silla.

Charlie vio que realmente no pensaba decir nada más y me sacó de comisaría, aunque no me moví de la puerta. No pensaba marcharme de allí sin Renesmee.

-¿Jacob?

Miré a mi lado, donde estaba Edward. Ambos nos sentamos en el suelo y apoyamos la espalda en la pared. Me dio unos golpecitos en el brazo y le miré de nuevo.

- Seguro que la sueltan pronto. – dijo, aunque ni él mismo se lo creía. – Al menos, eso espero.

- Yo también.

- Voy a ir al hospital a ver si me dejan ir a ver a Bella. – dijo. En sus ojos pude ver lo triste que estaba.

- ¿Aun no has podido verla? – dije. Me sorprendía. Había dado por hecho que ya la había visto.

- La policía no me ha dejado.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Pues no lo sé.

- Vamos a hacer que suelten a Renesmee y vamos a ir a ver a Bella los tres juntos.

.-.-.-.

Pov Edward.

Jacob y yo nos pusimos en pie y entramos en comisaría, listos para armar jaleo, pero no hizo falta. Renesmee estaba allí, abrazando a su padre. En cuanto nos vio, dejó a su padre y fue a abrazar u besar a Jacob, aunque acto seguido me abrazó a mí.

- ¿Cómo estás, Edward? – dijo Renesmee, mirándome a los ojos, con sus manos en mis mejillas. - ¿Ya has podido ver a mi hermana?

- No le han dejado. – dijo Jacob, que estaba tras Renesmee, con las manos sobre sus hombros. – Veníamos a buscarte para ir a verla los tres.

- Claro. Papá, nos vamos al hospital. – dijo Renesmee, volviéndose para mirar al señor Swan.

- No hagáis ningún escándalo.

- Nunca. – dijo Renesmee, sonriendo.

Renesmee nos cogió a cada uno de una mano y nos marchamos a pie hacia el hospital. Para variar, los policías volvieron a bloquearme el paso, pero Renesmee pegó a uno de ellos cuando quiso apartarla del camino y los tres entramos corriendo en el hospital, aunque ni siquiera sabíamos en que habitación estaba Bella.

- Dividámonos. – dijo Renesmee. – Solo hay dos policías y nosotros somos tres. Uno de nosotros encontrará a Bella.

- Adelante. – Jacob besó a Renesmee, me golpeó en el brazo y los tres echamos a correr.

Subí corriendo al primer piso y fui mirando habitación por habitación. No había ni rastro de ella.

-Edward! La he encontrado! – oí que gritaba Renesmee. Venía corriendo por el pasillo. – En el segundo piso! Escóndete y ve! – pasó como un rayo por mi lado.

Me metí en una habitación vacía y vi pasar a un policía, que iba tras ella. Cuando les perdí de vista a los dos, salí de la habitación y fui corriendo hacia el segundo piso. Bella estaba en una de las últimas habitaciones. Entré en la habitación y fui hacia al lado de Bella. Me senté en la cama, a su lado, tomando su mano entre las mías.

Me puse a llorar sin apenas darme cuenta. Me dolía mucho ver a la chica de la que estaba enamorado así, inmóvil, inconsciente, sin saber si iba a despertar algún día.

-¿Cómo está?

Me di la vuelta y vi a Renesmee, que se acercaba gateando y se escondió entre mi silla y la mesita que había al lado de la cama.

- ¿Has perdido al poli?

- Si.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Renesmee se metió debajo de la cama y a mi me dio la risa. Me agaché y me senté en el lugar en el que había estado sentada Renesmee. No quería que me vieran.

- Esconderme. – susurró. – Edward, ¿Qué vamos a hacer si Bella no despierta?

- Yo, venir a verla cada día, hasta el día en que abra los ojos.

- Eres el mejor. – dijo Renesmee, acariciando mi mano. – Bella es muy afortunada de tenerte a su lado.

- Yo soy el afortunado.

- Bueno, vale. Los dos sois muy afortunados.

- Si.

Nos quedamos en la habitación, en silencio, cogidos de la mano, y yo cogido de la mano de Bella. Lo que le había dicho a Renesmee era cierto. Pensaba quedarme al lado de Bella hasta que esta abriera los ojos.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola, hola.**

**Sé que el capítulo ha sido corto, pero es que el capítulo siguiente ya es el último.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Kisses.**


	20. Capítulo 11 Pov Bella

**Disclaimer. Los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque la trama es mía, solo mía, mi tesoro. Aunque con un poco de inspiración de un par de películas.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente, mientras que lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva **_**son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía. **

**Lo que está escrito en negrita son sueños de los protagonistas.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Advertencia, para que no haya líos. Está historia está escrita desde dos puntos de vista. Por un lado, Bella, y por otro, Edward. Un capítulo será pov Bella y otro pov Edward, referente al mismo día. No se si me explico, pero ya lo iré diciendo en cada capítulo.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Los protagonistas son humanos.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

Capítulo 11. Pov Bella.

No sé cuanto tiempo ha pasado, pero ya me estoy cansando de estar en este bosque sola.

Sabía que estaba en el bosque, creado por mi imaginación. Me encantaba ese lugar, supongo que por ello mi inconsciente me había llevado a ese lugar, pero yo quería despertar y poder ir allí en persona.

Fui caminando hacia el lago, el lugar en el que me había enamorado de Edward.

Edward… Cuanto le echaba de menos.

Lo peor de estar en coma era oír la voz de Edward y no poder decirle que estaba bien y que yo también le amaba. Y como Edward, mi familia. Me habían venido a visitar todos, inclusive mi amiga Ángela. Se turnaban para no dejarme sola nunca. Se lo agradecía mucho a todos, aunque me sabía mal tenerles tan preocupados y haberles estropeado las vacaciones.

En un momento de silencio, inexplicablemente, noté un cosquilleo en la mano. Renesmee había ido a buscar algo para comer y yo tenía muchas ganas de ir tras ella. Ansiaba ir detrás de ella, abrazarla y, para qué negarlo, quería que me diera algo sólido para comer.

Uy. Un cosquilleo en un pie. Ahora en ambos pies.

"Vamos, Bella. Tu puedes. Levántate de la maldita cama de una puñetera vez."

Comencé a notar como una fuerte luz me deslumbraba, y no se trataba del sol de mi imaginación. No. Era una luz que no daba nada de calor. Era…

"Lo estoy consiguiendo."

Y lo conseguí. Conseguí abrir los ojos. Me costó, pero lo conseguí. Podía ver, aunque algo borrosa, la habitación del hospital. A los pies de mi cama había un bolso, que supuse que era de mi hermana. Intenté levantarme de la cama, pero lo único que conseguí fue golpear el bolso con el pie y tirar el bolso al suelo.

-AH! AY DIOS MIO! BELLA! BELLA!

De la emoción, Renesmee casi me tira de la cama al abalanzarse sobre mi, abrazándome.

-Ay, Bella. Ay, Bella.

No dejaba de abrazarme y besarme por toda la cara. Noté como estaba llorando al notar como se me empapaba la cara.

- Eres la mejor. Sabía que conseguirías despertar.

- Renesmee.

- Cuanto te quiero, Bella.

- Renesmee.

- ¿Qué?

Pasé una mano por el pelo de mi hermana y sonreí.

-Ahora eres rubia.

Renesmee sonrió y también se pasó la mano por el pelo.

- Pues si… ¿Te gusta?

- Me encanta, pero… Renesmee ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que llevas el pelo así? - pregunté. Lo que en realidad quería decir era cuanto tiempo hacía que estaba en el hospital.

- Bella, no te asustes. – dijo, cogiéndome de la mano. – Has estado en coma dos años.

- ¡¿Qué?!

Renesmee casi se cae de la cama del ataque de risa que le dio en ese momento. Le lancé la almohada, pero la esquivó y evitó que le lanzara otra dándome un abrazo.

- Dos meses. – dijo, acariciando mi espalda. A mí aun el corazón me iba a mil. – Solo dos meses.

- ¿Ya no estamos de vacaciones?

- No.

- ¿Qué ha pasado con…?

- Sht. – llevó su dedo sobre mis labios y se sentó mejor en la cama. – Hemos terminado con el contrato de tu piso. Espero que no te importe.

- Bien. No pensaba volver allí nunca.

- Oye, Bella. – me cogió de ambas manos y se puso aun más seria. – Tengo que decirte una cosa, pero no quiero que te enfades conmigo.

- Atacaste a Mike. – dije, aun sin saber de donde había salido ese pensamiento.

- Si.

- ¿Te han metido en la cárcel?

- Solo un par de noches. Una por atacarle y otra por vacilar a los polis que no nos dejaban venir a verte.

- ¿Entonces que pasa?

- Pues resulta que el muy hijo de puta…

- Renesmee! – exclamé. No me gustaba nada que fuera tan mal hablada.

- Perdona. Solo quería decir que… ese tio… no se ha librado de la cárcel.

- ¿De verdad? – estaba realmente emocionada.

- Si! – exclamó, sonriendo. – Yo he declarado. Y Edward, Jacob e incluso Vivian, por lo que pasó en su casa. – me abrazó y yo la abracé con fuerza. – Al fin se ha hecho justicia, Bella.

- Por fin. – susurré, empezando a notar las lágrimas brotar de mis ojos. – Gracias a Dios, Renesmee. Gracias por todo. Te quiero.

- Te quiero, Bella.

.-.-.-.

El médico me obligó a quedarme en el hospital una semana más. Cuando al fin me dieron el alta, fue Renesmee quien vino a recogerme. Pensaba que me iba a llevar a casa, con mi familia, pero no fue así. No me hizo falta preguntar a donde me estaba llevando, conocía muy bien el camino.

- ¿Vamos a la casa del lago? – pregunté cuando ya estábamos entrando en el pueblo.

- Pensamos que te gustaría venir aquí.

- ¿Están todos aquí?

- Pues si.

- De acuerdo. – suspiré.

Durante la última semana, todos habían venido a verme, aunque nunca toda la familia al completo. Tenía muchas ganas de ver a mis hermanas y a mis padres, a todos juntos. Aunque también me moría de ganas de ver a Edward. Él no había venido a verme mientras estaba despierta. "Seguro que se ha asustado con todo lo que ha pasado. Y no se lo reprocho."

-Estás pensando en Edward?

Miré a Renesmee, que estaba deteniendo el coche.

- No. – mentí.

- Eres tan mentirosa que ni un niño te creería. – sonrió y salió del coche.

Yo también salí del coche y fui hacia donde estaba mi hermana, que me cogió de la mano y me llevó hacia la casa en la que, tal y como había pensado, estaban todas mis hermanas y mis padres.

Abrazos, besos, más abrazos y la gran sorpresa.

- ¿Mía? ¿Esta casa es para mí? – dije, cuando mis padres me dieron las escrituras de la casa.

- Sabemos que adoras este lugar – comenzó diciendo mi padre.

- Y que odias la ciudad. – añadió mi madre.

- Y la universidad de aquí es muy buena. – Renesmee me abrazó y apoyó la cabeza sobre mi hombro. – Todas queremos que te quedes con la casa.

- Pero es que la casa es de todas. – dije, llorando de la emoción.

- Te doy mi parte de la casa. – dijo Alice.

- Yo también. – Rosalie se unió a Alice.

- Y yo, por supuesto. – dijo Victoria. – La verdad es que no me gusta mucho el campo.

- Mentirosa. Adoras el campo. – dije, aun llorando, yendo hacia ella para abrazarla. – Gracias. A todas.

- De nada, enana. – dijo Rosalie, abrazándome también.

- Eh! Que esa soy yo! – exclamó Renesmee, haciendo que me diera la risa. – Bella es la pequeñaja.

- Perdona, enana. – dijo Rosalie, abrazando ahora a Renesmee. – Como he podido olvidarme de ello.

- Que no vuelva a ocurrir, Barbie. – dijo Renesmee, abrazándola también. – Bueno, Bella, ahora que la casa es tuya, harás una fiesta, no?

- Renesmee! – exclamó mi madre.

- Para re-inaugurar la casa.

- Claro que si, Renesmee. – dije, yendo hacia ella. – Aunque será una fiesta de chicas, eh! Que nos conocemos.

- Si. Eso. Nada de chicos. – dijo mi madre.

- Mamá, por favor. Que ahora tengo novio. He cambiado. – dijo con tono de ofendida, pero no engañaba a nadie.

Todos nos pusimos a reír y nos sentamos. Comimos, hablamos y me pusieron al día de todo lo que habían hecho, aunque en ningún momento, ninguna de ellas mencionó a ningún miembro de la familia Cullen.

Pasada una hora, alguien llamó al timbre. Fui yo a abrir la puerta y, en cuanto la vi, me lancé a sus brazos. Ángela me devolvió el abrazo al momento, sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento.

- Cuanto me alegro de que estés despierta. – dijo, besando mi mejilla.

- Yo también me alegro mucho de verte.

- Lamento no haber podido ir a verte tanto como hubiera deseado.

- No importa.

- Lamento interrumpir. – dijo Renesmee, apareciendo a nuestro lado, con el móvil en la mano. – Bella, necesito que me acompañes a la tienda.

- ¿Para qué? ¿No puedes ir tu?

- Es que he bebido demasiado champán y no quiero coger el coche. – dijo, hablando por lo bajo, para que solo nosotras las oyéramos.

Ángela se puso a reír y dijo que venía con nosotras.

Me puse al volante y conduje con calma hacia el pueblo. Renesmee me dijo que fuera a comprar un par de bolsas de hielo y unas bolsas de patatas y me bajé del coche. Cuando ya estaba en la puerta de la tienda oí como el coche se ponía en marcha. Me volví a tiempo de ver a Renesmee saludarme con la mano, marchándose con el coche, con Ángela de copiloto.

No entendía nada. Estaba claro que me había engañado y no entendí por qué hasta que una mano se posó sobre mi espalda.

-Cuanto me alegro de verte al fin. – dije, abrazando con fuerza a Edward.

- Yo también. Te he echado mucho de menos. – dijo, acariciando mi espalda con una mano y mi pelo con la otra. – Llevó dos meses soñando con este día.

- Lamento mucho lo ocurrido con Mike. – dije, separándome un poco de él. – Yo… No sé que…

- Sth. – llevó su dedo a mis labios y besó mi frente con dulzura. – No volvamos a mencionar ese nombre.

- Si…

- Te quiero, Bella. – me cogió de la mano y me miró a los ojos. – No quiero pasar ni un solo día sin decírtelo y demostrártelo.

Pasó su dedo por mi mejilla. No me había dado cuenta de que me había puesto a llorar.

-Yo también te quiero, Edward. No quiero separarme de ti, nunca.

- Tengo tantas cosas que contarte…

- Yo también.

Nos cogimos de la mano y fuimos paseando hacia el lago, la zona que había entre nuestras casas. Nos sentamos en el muelle y nos quitamos los zapatos para meter los pies en el agua.

Edward me contó que Esme, su madre, con la ayuda de mi padre, había adoptado a Vivian. Al parecer su padre no había opuesto resistencia y ella estaba encantada de ser un miembro más de la familia Cullen. Yo le conté que mis padres y mis hermanas me habían regalado la casa que la familia tenía en el lago. Él pareció encantado.

- ¿Por qué sonríes tanto? – dije, provocando que aun sonriera más ampliamente.

- Porque vamos a ser vecinos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hola, hola.**

**Espero que el capítulo os haya gustado.**

**Ahora si que sí que el siguiente es el último. Es el epílogo.**

**Gracias por seguirme.**

**Muchos besitos.**


	21. Epílogo

**Disclaimer. Los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque la trama es mía, solo mía, mi tesoro. Aunque con un poco de inspiración de un par de películas.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente, mientras que lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva **_**son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía. **

**Lo que está escrito en negrita son sueños de los protagonistas.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Advertencia, para que no haya líos. Está historia está escrita desde dos puntos de vista. Por un lado, Bella, y por otro, Edward. Un capítulo será pov Bella y otro pov Edward, referente al mismo día. No se si me explico, pero ya lo iré diciendo en cada capítulo.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Los protagonistas son humanos.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

12. EPÍLOGO.

Seis años han pasado.

Seis años desde que me mudé a la casa del lago.

Seis años desde que un nuevo miembro llegó a mi familia.

Seis años desde que comencé a salir con Bella.

-Edward, debemos darnos prisa.

Bella ya se estaba vistiendo, mientras que yo seguía en la cama. Ese día estábamos en su casa. Solíamos pasar una noche en casa de cada uno. Estaba realmente Bella, como el día en que la conocí. Nunca iba a cansarme de despertarme a su lado.

- Edward!

- ¿Qué?

- Uff. – bufó, exasperada por mi parsimonia.

Sonreí. Como me gustaba hacerla enfadar, aunque era consciente de que ese no era el momento.

-Ya me levanto…

Me levanté de la cama y fui en busca de mi ropa, que seguía tirada por el pasillo y la escalera. Cuando salí de la casa, Bella ya me estaba esperando en el coche.

Bella condujo muy deprisa, mucho más de lo que me tenía acostumbrado, y aun así llegamos al instituto un par de minutos tarde. En el momento en que llegamos a nuestro asiento y me senté al lado de Emmett, Vivian subía al escenario a dar el discurso. Acababa de graduarse con la mejor nota de todo el instituto. Todos estábamos muy orgullosos de ella.

-Habéis llegado por los pelos. – me susurró Emmett, hablándome muy cerca del oído. - ¿Qué habéis estado haciendo?

- Dormir. – "por lo menos esta mañana, por que anoche…."

- ¿Ahora se le llama dormir? – dijo, sonriendo. Rosalie, que nos estaba escuchando, le dio una colleja a su prometido. – Au! ¿Por qué me pegas? – se quejó mi hermano como si fuera un niño pequeño.

- Tu hermana va a dar su discurso. – le reprendió.

- Perdona Rose.

Sonreí. Nunca había visto a mi hermano tan manso. Estaba claro que Rosalie le había hecho mucho bien.

Bella me cogió de la mano y me sonrió.

Todos centramos la atención en el escenario, donde mi hermana ya había comenzado con su discurso. Me emocioné, ya que acabó dándonos las gracias, llamándonos la familia que nunca tuvo. Y eso era lo que realmente éramos. Éramos una familia. Ella era una Cullen más.

Vivian me había pedido que la dejara vivir conmigo en la casa del lago, en la que aun vivía, aunque pensaba mudarme muy pronto. Siempre y cuando Bella aceptara el anillo que llevaba en mi bolsillo.

**.-.-.-.-.**

**The End.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Kisses.**

**Para cualquier cosa, entrad en mi perfil y veréis como podéis comunicaros conmigo más directamente.**


End file.
